Roto
by Akiko Koori
Summary: SLASH- Harry ha decidido dejar Inglaterra sin explicar a nadie su razón.Ahora, 5 años después, ha decidido regresar; pero no lo hace solo, su consorte e hijo le acompañan. El despecho obliga a Draco a intentar dar una lección a ambos, pero las cosas no sa
1. Chapter 1

Roto

**Por Akiko**

_No me pidas ser lo que ya no soy._

_He cambiado. Mi exterior y mi interior han cambiado._

_No me pidas amarte como antes, eso es imposible._

_Jamás volveré a tener ese ingenuo sentimiento._

_No me pidas ser tu amigo._

**Resumen:**

Después de vencer a Lord Voldemort, Harry ha decidido dejar Inglaterra sin explicar a nadie su razón. Ha dejado atrás un pasado, una herida, un país y un amor.

Ahora, 5 años después, ha decidido regresar; pero no lo hace solo, su consorte e hijo le acompañan. El despecho obliga a Draco a intentar dar una lección a ambos, pero las cosas no salen como planea, ya que su corazón sigue suspirando por el héroe.

**Advertencias: **Slash, Mpreg.

**Notas: **Cuando tuve este sueño, una angustia terrible se apoderó de mí. De prontote vi sin salida u opciones y fui arrastrada hacia el más irremediable tormento, físico y mental. Lo hable con tres personas, detallé la desagradable sensación y el terror, pero no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Es ahora, cuando la escribo, que me quedo tranquila.

Gracias a ustedes por leerlo.

**Nota 2: **La verdad es que no pensaba subirlo a fanfiction debido a las restricciones a las que nos tiene sometidos... Al final lo hice por una sola persona, así que lo diré a tiempo: este fanfic tiene mucho contenido violento, desesperante y oscuro. Pido a las personas que tengan discreción... Muy especialmente a las fans de nuestro famoso maestro en pociones xD.

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Draco Malfoy levantó la mirada de los documentos que había estado leyendo para posarla en la muchacha que permanecía impasible, frente a él.

Por un momento no comprendió el significado de sus palabras, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que la astuta mirada castaña le daba bastantes pistas al respecto, logrando, a su vez, que una fractura en su pecho diera muestras de existir, aun cuando el chico había estado seguro de haberla vencido, tiempo atrás.

El rubio parpadeó en un intento por apartar la confusión que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Habría sido de mucha ayuda que esa mirada se apartara un poco de su persona, pero sabía que eso era imposible, tratándose de Hermione Granger, quien esperaba expectante, cualquier reacción de su parte.

Sabía que ella no estaba ahí solo a dar un informe de migración mágica, cosa que hacía más difícil expresar su opinión al respecto, muy especialmente porque ella pensaba que esa información estaba íntimamente relacionada con él.

Lo malo es que ella tenía razón. ¡Siempre debía tener la maldita razón! Esa información no sólo estaba ligada a él; también había sido capaz de lanzarlo de golpe cinco años atrás, en los que se sentía capaz de vencer todo.

Que ingenuo había sido.

No sólo no pudo vencerlo todo. También perdió aquello que le hacía tener esa emoción.

Draco Malfoy apretó los labios y se permitió un pequeño gesto de vulnerabilidad frente a la atenta mujer. Ambas manos acudieron a cubrir su boca y dejó escapar todo el aire, contenido hasta el momento.

Ella pareció comprender y suspiró, dándole oportunidad de mostrarse débil.

- Quizá... debiera decirles que no es buena idea... - susurró Hermione.

- No - interrumpió el rubio - Ya no somos unos niños para jugar de esa manera con las leyes, sólo por un pequeño... "malentendido".

Un malentendido que rasgó todo el corazón de Draco, dejándole una herida sangrante que tardó en sanar, pese a que ahora se sentía tan dolorosa como hace 5 años.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

- No quieres que ellos regresen deliberadamente, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y tener problemas contigo? - Draco torció los labios - No. Por mí pueden dejar el país 20 veces más. Ya no me interesa.

Mentira, ¡¡mentira!! Claro que le interesaba su regreso. Tanto que estaba decidido a no dejarlo ir de nuevo.

- Vienen a instalarse - dijo ella - Jamás pudimos trasladar las posesiones al otro país.

¿Así que regresaban para recuperar un poco de estabilidad económica?

Draco sonrió.

Habría deseado hacer un mordaz comentario al respecto, pero sabía que Granger no lo tomaría bien, especialmente porque ambos eran amigos de ella.

De todas maneras le molestó que esa fuese la causa de su regreso.

No pudo evitar imaginar las dificultades a las que tendría que someterse un mago, cuando decidía dejar su ciudad, incluso país, poniéndose a merced de otra cultura.

Imperdonable.

Draco odió en silencio a quien expusiera a alguien como él, a eso.

¿No se había ido porque él no podía darle lo que necesitaba?

¿No le había gritado que Draco no lo entendía? ¿Qué ni en un millón de años comprendería?

¿Y entonces?

¿La pobreza era una opción?

El rubio apretó los labios y se masajeó ambas sienes con los dedos. De nuevo la estaba cagando, ¿verdad? De nuevo pensaba en lo material, como él le reclamó.

¿No era lo material, lo que les hacía regresar?

¡Maldición, no comprendía nada!

- ¿Quién más sabe?

- Nadie - ella ladeó sus caderas - Te lo digo a ti para que no intentes nada.

- ¿"Nada"?

- Sabes de lo que hablo, Draco - susurró ella - Jamás pudiste superarlo, y ambos lo sabemos porque ahora somos amigos. Sin embargo no es opción que ahora intentes tomar revancha.

- No haría eso.

- Nos conocemos - ironizó ella con un gracioso giro en sus ojos - Te lastimaron tanto que no has podido dejar de maldecir el día que se fueron.

- No hago eso - protestó.

- No cuando estas sobrio - murmuró ella y suspiró - Ellos no quieren problemas, mucho menos contigo. Sólo... mantente alejado de ambos.

No todos los días era amenazado de esa manera, pensó Draco con ironía y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella.

¿Había pensado en... vengarse?

¡Demonios! ¡¡Claro que si!!

Lo había pensado con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto que se sentía capaz de mandar al demonio la reciente amistad entablada con la castaña, aun cuando sabía que sería lo más idiota que pudiera hacer.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Han solicitado la activación de un traslador para mañana. Los recibiré en la mansión Potter.

- Yo...

- No - cortó ella - No quieren verte.

- ¿Por qué? - graznó Draco con impaciencia - ¿No quedamos como _buenos amigos_?

- Sabes que eso fue mera cortesía - siseó ella - _Él no quiere verte_.

- Ya veo - Draco apretó los labios - Sólo me lo dices para que no intente nada estúpido.

- Así es.

- Pudiste no decirme.

- Habría sido peor si te enterabas por otro medio - ella permaneció tranquila - Simplemente decidí dejártelo claro, como amigo mío.

- No puedes impedir que lo vea algún día... No creo que él decida quedarse encerrado en su mansión.

- No - aceptó ella - , pero ese es problema suyo.

- Y de Weasley - agregó Draco con cinismo.

- Y de Ron - concedió ella.

o.o.o

Harry terminó de colocar un sello mágico al último baúl y se incorporó, limpiando el sudor de su frente para mirar lo vacío que había quedado el lugar donde había vivido por más de 5 años, en el estado de California.

Iba a extrañarlo en verdad.

El lugar era terriblemente pequeño, apenas equipado con una cocina y un baño, además de las dos habitaciones. En tiempo de lluvia obtenían una incómoda colección de goteras y se humedecían las paredes. En época de frío parecía un congelador donde era imposible no pillar una infección en la garganta, y en época de calor parecía un horno insoportable, por lo que era mejor estar fuera.

Pero... con todo y eso se había convertido en un hogar.

Cinco años viviendo en él habían hecho que Harry valorara aquello que le ofreció. Y dejarlo estaba resultando doloroso.

No había habido otro sitio donde hubiese recuperado la libertad perdida. Incluso podía sentirse más seguro y por primera vez se creyó merecedor a ser feliz.

El moreno suspiró.

¿Iba a renunciar a todo eso?

Una rápida mirada al montón de baúles arreglados le recordaron la causa de ello y una mueca de vergüenza le adornó el rostro, pensando que había abusado un poco.

Hace apenas semana y media Ron había perdido el trabajo.

No ganaba mucho, pero era suficiente. Y ahora que se había visto desempleado e incapaz de conseguir algo más, Harry comprendió que era momento de volver.

Claro. Las circunstancias de su regreso serían un poco distintas. Pero Ron había accedido a seguir ayudándole, hasta el día que fuera necesario.

Con eso bastaba por el momento.

Harry cerró perfectamente cada baúl. Al instante se activó el cello mágico en él. Con ello, aparecerían en la mansión, sin necesidad de contratar un servicio de transporte mágico.

Había terminado de esa tarea, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y giró viendo entrar a Ron, cargando ese "torbellino" entre sus brazos.

Harry sonrió al instante y se puso de píe para acercarse.

- Se quedó dormido a mitad de la función - informó el pelirrojo, pasando el pequeño bulto a brazos de Harry - Querrá ver de nuevo esa película.

- Seguro que sí - Harry arrulló al niño, luchando porque no se despertara - ¿Le has explicado todo?

- Lo que he podido - Ron comenzó a revisar la casa, para asegurarse que no olvidasen nada - Se puso muy emocionado cuando le dije que viviríamos en otro lugar donde si podría tener una mascota y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el animal - hizo una mueca - Tendrás que comprarle un perro. Dudo que un gato soporte a un niño así de inquieto.

- Habrá bastante espacio para un perro - concedió Harry y se sentó en uno de los baúles para arrullar al niño - Incluso para una docena - musitó con algo de tristeza - Quizá no deberíamos...

- Has estado postergando este regreso por mucho tiempo, Harry - Ron lo miró con comprensión - Ya es tiempo. Nada te dañará. Te lo prometo.

Harry besó la frente del niño tras apartar ese intenso cabello negro y sonrió.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la ventana en donde se veía una herramienta oxidada.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó Ron.

Harry asintió y tocaron el objeto al mismo tiempo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

o.o.o

Mike se había quedado dormido por fin.

Hermione acomodó al bebé en la cuna y salió con pasos suaves, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, viendo a Molly, y continuó avanzando hasta estar en la sala.

- Solo iré a asegurarme de que estén bien instalados - aseguró ella con calma y se acomodó la cabellera en una coleta - Gracias por cuidar de Mike, Molly.

- Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto - respondió la regordeta mujer con una sonrisa - Avisa a mi hijo que le visitaremos otro día.

La muchacha hizo un ademán de entendimiento y al alcanzar el centro del patio se desapareció. Su reaparición fue entre la maleza de un descuidado jardín y suspiró lamentando no haber supervisado con más cuidado los trabajos que harían para restaurar la mansión Potter.

Dejó eso de lado por el momento y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, Apreciando, al menos, que lo demás lucía mucho mejor que ese jardín abandonado.

Con un suspiro se anunció, tocando la puerta y sonrió al ser recibida por ese intenso par de ojos verdes, pertenecientes a su mejor amigo.

- Bienvenido, Harry.

- Hermione - él la abrazó y le besó varias veces las mejillas - Debiste avisar que venías - la invitó a pasar - , aún tenemos un desastre con los baúles y no he tenido tiempo de preparar algo comestible.

- ¿Tendrás el atrevimiento de intentar cocinar? - ella enarcó una ceja.

- He mejorado bastante desde la última vez - se ruborizó el moreno, avanzando hacia las habitaciones desde donde comenzó a escucharse un pequeño desorden, causado por una inquieta voz infantil - Está emocionado - reconoció Harry - Desde que llegamos no ha parado de correr por todo el interior.

- No te preocupes, han limpiado toda la casa de cualquier peligro - dijo Hermione y alcanzó a ver un niño correr de una habitación a otra a una velocidad asombrosa, seguido de un hombre pelirrojo que no paraba de darle ordenes - Ha crecido - comentó.

- Brett opina lo contrario - Harry sonrió - No he podido convencerlo que jamás será tan alto como Ron.

Hermione hizo un silencioso ademán ante eso y avanzó hacia la habitación donde habían entrado ambos personajes. Al detenerse en la puerta sonrió, viendo a ese diminuto niño encima de la panza del pelirrojo, quien simulaba ser sometido por un crío de 4 años.

- Mira quién vino de visita, Ron - dijo Harry para llamar la atención de ambos.

El niño se apresuró a correr a las piernas de Hermione y fue inmediatamente cargado por ella.

- Tía Mione, papá dijo que aquí podría tener una mascota - anunció el pequeño con total felicidad.

- Solo recuerda cuidarla bien o podría perderse en ese jardín - ella sonrió.

Ron se puso de pie con elegancia y se sacudió la ropa para acercarse con una sonrisa. Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su amiga y suspiró.

- Pienso que podríamos limpiar el jardín en unos dos días - dijo con ánimo.

- Deberías buscar trabajo - refutó Hermione - Yo me encargaré de que alguien venga a limpiarlo, no te preocupes.

- No podemos darnos el gusto de pagar quien lo haga - Ron enarcó una ceja.

- Sólo por esta vez - intervino Harry, logrando que el pelirrojo se ruborizara un poco.

Hermione miró eso con total atención, mientras el niño en sus brazos jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

Sabía que Ron y Harry no discutían por dinero, ya que habían encontrado una forma civilizada de aceptar ayuda uno del otro, pese a que no parecía agradarles del todo. Sin embargo ella conocía bien a su pelirrojo amigo y comprendía lo desesperado que podría llegar a sentirse al ver que no era el proveedor adecuado para su familia.

Pese a ello, había avances, pensó ella con alegría y bajó a Brett, quien corrió a abrazarse de Harry, lloriqueando por comida.

- Haré algo ahora mismo.

- No - el niño hizo un puchero - Papá Ron puede hacer algo.

Harry suspiró y miró con disculpa a Ron. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y avanzó hacia el exterior de la habitación.

- Tendrías que darle oportunidad a la comida de tu papá Harry, Brett - dijo con ánimo - Recuerda que está mejorando.

- Pero aun sabe feo - suspiró el pequeño, siendo levantado por un Harry que fingió sentirse muy dolido - ¿Cocinarás como papá Ron?

- Algún día - prometió Harry.

- Quiero escoger mi habitación - pidió el niño.

- Yo ayudaré a Ron en la cocina - ofreció Hermione con la mejor de sus sonrisas y dejó a ambos morenos para avanzar a un lado del pelirrojo.

Al estar en la cocina notó con satisfacción que sus indicaciones habían sido cumplidas y había suficientes víveres para preparar algo. Así que comenzó a seguir las instrucciones del pelirrojo, quien se tomaba su tiempo para mirar el sitio.

- Es un lugar estupendo - dijo con admiración - Nada parecido al departamento que dejamos - Ron se puso colorado.

- Harry jamás te ha recriminado por ello, así que déjalo de hacer tú - regañó la castaña.

- Es que pasamos algunas dificultades al vivir en un sitio así - el hombre torció los labios - Fue hasta hace poco que Harry mencionó este lugar.

- Eso es bueno - ella peló unas patatas.

- ¿Lo es? - Ron enarcó una ceja y hechizó unas casuelas para colocarlas al fuego - Vivimos 5 años en un sitio realmente horrible, teniendo algo mejor.

- Ron - ella lo miró con enfado - , deja de menospreciarte. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, y seguirás haciéndolo... Digo que es bueno que Harry te haya mencionado este sitio. Es bueno que haya decidido regresar, aun cuando la razón sea el dinero...

Ron comprendió al instante.

- Si - dijo pensativo - ... es bueno.

Regresar al sitio del que salió huyendo. Justo el que le causó tanto daño y del que prefirió estar apartado por 5 años.

Era bueno, porque, tal vez, ya había reunido un poco de valor para enfrentar aquello que tanto lo lastimó.

Hermione se dedicó a observar a Brett, una vez que Harry lo pudo convencer de bajar a comer y tenerlo quieto en la silla. Nuevamente cayó en la cuenta de lo parecido que era a su padre, pese a que tenía ciertos rasgos que no había visto en Harry, pero que no podía identificar con alguien más. Y definitivamente no había nada Weasley en el niño, excepto ese carácter despreocupado de su padre. Incluso parecía tener la misma capacidad de asombro de Ron, al menos con respecto a lo material. Pese a ello parecía bastante sencillo, como Harry, quien no le daba demasiada importancia a los lujos.

Brett podría ser considerado como una copia exacta de su padre, excepto por no requerir de anteojos, según le platicó Harry, en una de esas visitas que ella hizo a la pareja. El chico lucía saludable aun cuando era propicio a tener una innumerable cantidad de accidentes, y sus ojos verdes parecían interesarse en todo su entorno. Todo lo demás era común: un niño travieso y flaco, tal vez un poco torpe, pero sonriente, curioso y platicador. Tierno y fan número uno de sus dos padres, Harry y Ron.

La muchacha permaneció un poco más, después de la comida, para asegurarse que todo estaba correcto en la casa. Ya de paso pudo mimar un poco al inquieto chico, quien parecía desear investigar en todos los rincones del sitio.

Después de eso fue acompañada por los tres hombres hasta la puerta, donde se desaparecería hasta la Madriguera y recibió un beso tronador del entusiasta niño.

- Después iremos a visitarte - prometió Harry, logrando que un brillo apareciera en la mirada de Ron - Apuesto a que Mike ha crecido mucho.

- No como Brett - ella sonrió feliz - Le dará mucho gusto verlos.

o.o.o

El problema de que alguien importante pasara por la frontera mágica es que todos tenían que darse cuenta. En eso pensaba Draco al mirar el Diario, donde una fotografía mágica dejaba ver a ese alto hombre pelirrojo con un niño en brazos, mientras otro hombre, bastante conocido, firmaba los documentos necesarios.

"**Harry Potter regresa a casa".**

Desde luego Draco ya sabía eso. Verse inmiscuido en la información resultó ser aun más molesto de lo que se atreviera a admitir, pero no superaba lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras veía esa solitaria fotografía que ocupaba casi media página principal del diario, esperando impactar a los lectores de toda la Comunidad Mágica.

Draco estaba impactado, si, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Lo que captaba su vista era ese alto hombre pelirrojo, quien cargaba al inquieto niño. Ello le recordaba lo molesto que aún seguía por la situación, viendo que la comadreja no había tenido problemas para quitarle a Harry. Ahora, incluso, regresaban cargando un niño.

Malditos ambos.

Draco tiró el diario a un lado y recargó la barbilla en ambas manos, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la pila de papeles ordenados en los que había estado trabajando en los últimos días, desde la visita de Granger a su oficina.

Desde luego la noticia fue un extraño aliciente para decidir trabajar en todos los documentos atrasados. Regresar a casa no había sido una buena opción, no cuando la soledad le regresaba a la memoria ese rostro sonrojado, adornado de los más bellos y brillantes ojos verdes, bajo las palabras más absurdas que jamás hubiese escuchado. _"Sólo eres tú. Sólo puedo amarte a ti" _

Mentiroso.

Después de que la guerra terminó las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Draco notó el brusco cambio.

Quiso comprender lo que estaba pasando con Harry, en verdad intentó hacerlo. Pero cada acercamiento se vio frenado de una manera violenta, a la que venían infinidad de disculpas por parte del chico, quien no le explicó a qué se debía su repentina necesidad por estar solo.

Draco fue un tonto al aferrarse a las palabras dichas por Harry. Esas palabras lo convencieron de luchar a su lado, arriesgando su vida y aceptando lo que ocurriese.

Ambos entraron con la misma convicción hacia una trampa, y tuvieron muchas dificultades para llegar hasta Lord Voldemort. Cuando todo acabó, el rubio pensó que había valido la pena correr todo riesgo. Sin embargo Harry lo evadió. No podía explicarlo de otra manera. Esa mirada verde ya no se posaba en su persona. No lo buscaba como antes ni le dedicaba esa bella sonrisa de la que Draco quedó prendado.

Harry lo apartó de su lado.

Los días que intentó salvar su relación fueron tiempo perdido y Draco ya no pudo más.

La idea de que Harry ya no lo necesitaba, ahora que había logrado su objetivo, comenzó a hacerse más creíble y Harry arruinó la última oportunidad que el rubio intentó darle.

Harry huyó de su abrazo. Rehusó sus besos y lloró cuando Draco intentó forzar un poco "aquello" que quería rescatar.

Entonces comprendió que no podía hacer nada y se alejó.

Una semana después Harry salió del país.

Draco quiso buscarlo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Sin embargo, un dato lo detuvo y decidió que había rogado suficiente: Harry se fue con Weasley. Cinco meses después ellos se unieron en matrimonio.

¿Era eso?

¿El gran Harry Potter lo había engañado para garantizar que participaría de su lado?

Sinceramente no podía pensar en otra explicación. Y estúpidamente Draco se dejó engañar.

Llegado a ese punto el rubio apretó los labios y se llevó ambas manos al cabello.

- Abigail - llamó por el intercomunicador - Trae los documentos de la semana próxima - dudó - Mejor de las dos semanas próximas.

- No son urgentes - le respondieron.

- Tráelos.

Mejor no pensar.

No aún.

o.o.o

Hermione sonrió cuando llegó a la Madriguera, esa tarde.

La visión de Ronald, con Mike y Brett, manipulando los juguetes tirados en el suelo y rodeado por las risas infantiles le fueron prueba suficiente de lo maravilloso que era con los niños.

La mujer entró y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su hijo, quien corrió a sus brazos en cuanto pudo verla.

De pronto Mike había recordado que su madre le había dejado solo y se lo reprochaba con esos adorables pucheros que intentaban ser palabras malogradas en un niño de dos años y medio.

Ella le tranquilizó antes de levantar la mirada y ver esos tranquilos ojos azules posados en el niño. De pronto, Ron le pareció bastante consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un bebé.

Hermione se preguntó si habría tenido esa misma mirada cuando vio nacer al bebé de Harry.

- Mamá ha secuestrado a Harry - dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa - Brett reveló el terrible secreto de papá y ahora mi madre intentará enseñarle a cocinar.

- Pobre Harry - se compadeció la castaña y volvió a colocar a su niño en el suelo, para verlo correr a los juguetes, donde estaba un concentrado Brett, armando un rompecabezas - ¿Has encontrado algo?

- No he salido a buscar trabajo.

- ¡Ron! - regañó ella - Que Harry tenga algo de dinero no te da derecho a no conseguir trabajo.

- Lo sé - él suspiró - Mañana iré al Ministerio. Mi anterior trabajo me servirá como referencia.

Hermione pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta y se sentó en el desgastado sofá para mirar a ambos niños.

- Es una pena que Brett sólo se parezca a Harry - comenzó ella de repente.

Ron pareció interesado con eso y se sentó a un lado de la castaña, mirando al niño con una sonrisa.

- Harry es feliz por eso.

Hermione miró a Ron.

- ¿Te lo dijo?

- Me lo demuestra - corrigió el pelirrojo - Harry es feliz al ver a Brett... y una vez lo escuché agradeciendo que se pareciera a sí mismo.

Vaya. Hermione torció los labios antes de soltar una risita y pegarle en un brazo a Ron.

- Aun así, lo quieres - declaró ella con seguridad.

- ¡Claro que lo quiero! - Ron fingió estar ofendido - ¡Es mi hijo!

o.o.o

Harry tendría que enseñarle a su hijo Brett que no era buena idea evidenciarlo frente a la señora Weasley, muy especialmente cuando estaba relacionado con comida, ya que ahora él era el _encargado de la correcta nutrición de un pequeño de 4 años._

Bueno, al menos no había sido arrastrado a una librería, como pensó el moreno en un principio. Él y la señora Weasley habían ido a una sencilla tienda donde se podía ver todo tipo de comidas que no lucían nada a lo que Harry solía preparar. Cuando puso más atención, comprendió que todo eso era más del estilo de Ron, quien había tenido mejor educación nutricional que él, desde luego.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que había sido el principal causante de que Brett creciera flacucho, casi como él; sin embargo, Ron solía animarlo al decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Ron siempre estaba ahí para animarlo.

Irónicamente Brett se había transformado en una buena razón para seguir adelante, pese a todos los problemas que Harry tuvo y le obligaron a abandonar el país.

Ahora que regresaba, llegaba a pensar que las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo. Además, Ron estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Harry terminó de ver todos los platillos y sonrió pensando que a su hijo le encantaría probar de ellos. Una bonita bruja, acompañada de Molly, se acercó a él.

- ¿Has visto algo que te gustara, querido? - preguntó la regordeta mujer.

- Todo luce apetitoso - dijo Harry con sinceridad.

- Me alegra - intervino la bonita bruja y le extendió un libro - En ese caso deberías llevarte nuestro recetario mágico. Está hechizado para auxiliar al aprendiz hasta que sea un experto.

Harry miró a la señora Weasley, quien le devolvió una sonrisa.

Por Brett, pensó con un suspiro y pagó.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y caminaron hacia una pequeña nevería, por petición de Harry. En el transcurso la plática giró en torno a Brett, donde la señora Weasley mostró algo de preocupación por los antecedentes de accidentes del niño.

- Es normal con dos padres desastrosos - dijo la mujer con un bufido - ¿Seguro de que Ron no lo consiente demasiado?

- Tal vez... - musitó Harry, recordando precisamente que era Ron quien se desvivía por consentir al travieso niño, mientras él lo miraba con especial atención, a espera de su próximo accidente.

- A pesar de eso han hecho un estupendo trabajo, Harry querido - ella le sonrió - Brett es un niño encantador.

La verdad es que Harry agradeció ese comentario. Mientras iba al mostrador para comprar dos helados, comprendió que la opinión de Molly le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse bien.

Había tenido serias dudas respecto a su supuesta paternidad, muy especialmente porque no se la esperaba, no al menos de esa manera.

Ron le explicó que era muy extraño que ocurriera. Juntos descubrieron las particularidades de la familia Potter, especialmente _esa_ que tuvo una vida nueva, formándose en el cuerpo de Harry.

De todas maneras, esa era una etapa que Harry prefería no recordar. Por ello sacudió la cabeza y pidió dos helados. Cuando se los dieron, pagó y giró para ir a la mesa donde esperaba Molly, lamentablemente su giro coincidió con un pecho contra el que chocó, aplastando ambos helados en una costosa y elegante túnica.

Harry tragó en seco y levantó la mirada.

Habría deseado morirse en ese mismo instante.

- Malfoy...

- Potter - correspondió una voz fría y dura. Esos ojos grises se clavaron en él de manera despiadada, recorriéndolo con descaro y cierto desinterés hasta volver a concentrarse en su rostro - Luces como si acabases de ver al mismo Señor Oscuro - sonrió - No temas, sólo se trata de mí.

Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado y descubrió esas horrendas manchas.

- Lo siento.

- Sobreviviré - dijo Draco con cinismo - Siempre lo hago, ¿lo olvidas? - picó con rencor.

El moreno se encogió ante eso, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Yo... no debería estar aquí - borbotó Harry moviéndose para eludir ese cuerpo grande que le impedía escapar.

Draco lo tomó con firmeza por los hombros y sonrió al sentirlo temblar. Ese instante le fue suficiente para comprender que el cuerpo de Harry no había olvidado la manera correcta de reaccionar a su tacto.

- Te invitaré los helados - dijo finalmente y soltó al tembloroso moreno. Cuando se los dio, miró con intensidad ese rubor, antes de sonreír - ¿Vienes con tu... _esposo_?

Harry se encogió.

- Molly Weasley.

- Oh, tu _suegra_ - Draco no pudo evitar anexar algo de desprecio - Siempre pensé que era Granger quien se moría por entrar a la familia Weasley - miró ambos helados - ¿Uno para tu hijo?

- Brett no esta aquí - de alguna manera Harry se las arregló para contestar.

- Brett - Draco enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Todo esta bien, Harry querido? - una perspicaz Molly se acercó hasta ambos y miró a Draco - Señor Malfoy - saludó con educada frialdad.

- Señora Weasley - correspondió el rubio - Que encantadora sorpresa encontrarla con su... _yerno_ - inclinó la cabeza - Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos urgentes por atender. Sólo salí a respirar un poco.

- Adelante - despidió ella y ambos lo vieron partir.

Harry tuvo que notar el disgusto en la regordeta cara de la señora Weasley, quien había acudido a rescatarlo como una furiosa madre. Eso le hizo comprender que no estaba solo, y de nuevo se avergonzó por llegar a pensarlo, cinco años atrás.

El chico sacudió la cabeza. No era buena idea recordar el pasado.

- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó a la mujer y la vio sonreírle con ese cariño comprensivo.

- Ya hemos paseado suficiente - aceptó ella y le tomó un brazo, apretando un poco para confortarlo.

Harry no se sintió mejor, pero fingió estupendamente. Después de todo, no debería derrumbarse por la presencia del hombre al que vería más seguido, ¿cierto?

Además, no creía que a Ron le fuera a hacer feliz saber que su esposo estaba de tan frágil humor por Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Draco se miró ambas manos, y apretó con fuerza los puños, antes de golpear la mesa.

Había sido mala idea salir. Y todo por culpa de su secretaria, quien hizo la inocente sugerencia, tras recoger toda esa pila de papeles terminados y miró los que aún esperaban por la revisión del rubio.

En ese momento pareció buena idea. Después de todo el helado había sido un capricho del que Draco no se pudo desprender, una vez aprendido de Harry. Sin embargo su andar hacia el mostrador de la nevería se hizo más pesado conforme reconocía esa delicada espalda y ese fino perfil.

El rubio tuvo que comprender que no estaba curado de Harry Potter. Seguía sintiendo esa molesta sensación en el estómago que desordenaba su pulso de forma ridícula. De nuevo, había pensado en lo mucho que deseaba que esos ojos verdes se posaran en su persona e intentar algún tipo de comunicación, aun cuando no fuera muy cortes.

Desde luego no fue muy cortes. Pero si fue suficiente para que el rubio comprendiera lo difícil que iba a resultar saber que el héroe de la comunidad mágica había regresado a casa. Muy especialmente porque Draco no había dejado de mirarlo de esa manera obsesa, queriendo ser el centro de su total atención.

Quería que Harry pasara cada minuto lamentando su inexplicable separación.

Draco parpadeó ante la idea.

Tendría que darle crédito a Hermione Granger, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que él era una persona que no aceptaba haber perdido algo suyo, mucho menos a manos de un Weasley.

Claro que no lo haría. En cambio, debía concentrarse en la nueva idea que había tenido.

Después de todo Harry Potter era demasiado para Weasley, aun cuando hubieran encontrado el amor entre una extraña amistad y terminaran concretando su matrimonio para regresar 5 años después con un niño en brazos.

Draco había aprendido que ningún lazo era lo suficientemente fuerte entre dos magos, cuando Harry lo dejó, hace cinco años.

Había pensado que nada podría separarlos, incluso podía admitir que llegó a vislumbrar un brillante futuro entre ellos dos. Todo al grado de pensar que Weasley le había arrebatado lo que le correspondía por derecho.

Bueno, Draco había aprendido la lección. Sin embargo, no pensaba que Weasley supiera en lo que se había metido. Después de todo, había retado a un Malfoy, cosa que no podía dejar que el rubio se quedase tan tranquilo, especialmente ahora que ambos estaban tan convenientemente cerca.

Oh si. Era hora de poner a prueba ese lazo del que Weasley se regodeaba, al atreverse a aparecer en el diario de más distribución del país, cargando a un niño y mirando a su _marido_.

Y sin duda Draco Malfoy era el más adecuado para hacerlo.

El rubio sonrió. Hizo a un lado los papeles en los que había decidido meter las narices, hasta el encuentro de los helados, y se puso de pie para salir de su oficina, avisando a Abigail su repentina retirada.

Había trabajado como esclavo durante esos días. Así que nadie vería mal si se ausentaba un poquito.

Además, ahora estaba altamente interesado en un anuncio que su jefe le había hecho esa mañana: Weasley Ronald se unía al equipo de trabajo.

o.o.o

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja y una mano acudió a rescatar el periódico que su elfo querría tirar, ya que no había sido leído.

Con movimientos gatunos se encargó de leer la nota que aparecía en la primera plana y una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver la enorme fotografía que se hacía adornar en ella.

Potter había vuelto a Inglaterra.

Luego de cinco años había decidido volver.

Interesante.

Eso era suficiente razón para volver también.

o.o.o

Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa.

Generalmente no se hacía una fiesta de bienvenida a un nuevo miembro que trabajaba en el ministerio. Sin embargo, este era especial, al menos eso habían dicho sus superiores, quienes habían organizado todo.

Desde luego ella sabía que se debía más a Harry que al propio Ron. Todos los altos mandos del Ministerio de Magia estaban altamente interesados en quedar bien con el héroe que los libró de Lord Voldemort cinco años atrás, y no les importaba organizar esa pequeña excentricidad, pese a que el celebrado sería el consorte de Harry, Ronald Weasley.

Incluso había sido bastante fácil conseguir el trabajo para Ron. La propia Hermione estaba segura de que el puesto se le había sido apartado desde que se fue con Harry. Lo que no sabía, era la reacción del pelirrojo, si llegaba a especular todo lo que ella pensaba ahora, mientras miraba a todos los largos vestidos de gala en el salón principal del Ministerio, haciendo intercambio de palabras mientras bebían felices de sus copas con vino.

Harry y Ron no habían llegado aún, pero ese no era problema para el resto de los invitados, quienes parecían haber adquirido una paciencia extra, si se trataba de ellos. En cuanto llegaran serían rodeados de aplausos y el egocéntrico ministro daría un discurso para ambos, señalando la valentía y coraje del gran Harry Potter tras sobrevivir y vencer a Lord Voldemort; el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Hermione no estaba segura de que eso fuera a ser cómodo para Harry. Especialmente porque la mayoría de las platicas que se desarrollaban en el interior del lujoso salón giraban en torno a esos tres días de intensa batalla donde todo se creyó perdido.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Harry evitaba el tema. Aun tras ese tiempo, no había logrado que su mejor amigo le contase lo ocurrido en esa ocasión. Y estaba segura que Ron no había tenido ese privilegio tampoco.

Harry aún lo evadía.

Además, todo eso parecía tener un objetivo oculto que la muchacha no había logrado confirmar, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con el puesto que el viejo ministro deseaba dejar.

¿Harry estaría listo para eso?

Una risa llamó la atención de la castaña y giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy, rodeado de un grupo de magos que parecían charlar con demasiado ánimo. Por un momento deseó acercarse, sin embargo, recordó a tiempo que las compañías de Draco eran lo suficientemente odiosas como para aceptar dejar que él solo se hiciese cargo de ellas.

Pese a ello, la chica no pudo evitar apreciar la elegancia en el porte del hombre, quien había elegido un atuendo sencillo, pese a la importancia que los superiores habían dado al evento. Afortunadamente Malfoy lucía bien con cualquier tipo de ropa, así que no pensaba que le fueran a reclamar al respecto.

Esa expresión de fría elegancia recordó a Hermione que Draco vería a Harry luego de 5 años de separación. La sola idea le hizo levantar una mano y comenzar a enredar un rizo de su cabello con ella.

Mal. Todo estaba mal. Demonios.

Draco Malfoy jamás le había parecido uno de esos hombres que perdonasen. Y él estaba seguro que Harry y Ron lo habían traicionado.

Mal, mal, mal.

Hermione terminó mordiendo una de sus uñas y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta principal. Un tacto gentil le apartó el esmalte carmín de sus labios y levantó la mirada hacia ese par de ojos grises.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No hay razón para ello - declaró la castaña intentando convencerse, pero no dejó de ver a ese alto rubio - ¿O sí?

- No - Draco le sonrió de esa manera encantadora que había robado el corazón de muchos magos y brujas a lo largo de esos cinco años. - A él no le gustará, ¿cierto?

- No - Hermione miró a toda esa gente - ¿Te has unido a esas pláticas sobre la última batalla?

- No - Draco enarcó una ceja - Después de todo no estuve los tres días encerrado, como Harry - la miró - Sé lo mismo que los demás... Esos tres días siguen siendo un misterio para mí... No estábamos tan unidos como supuse.

Hermione no tuvo otra alternativa que notar lo mucho que eso molestaba a Malfoy.

- Harry jamás fue presumido - defendió ella.

Draco Malfoy hizo un respetuoso ademán a eso y Hermione se ruborizó un poco avergonzada, ya que sabía que no tenía que defender a su mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. Después de todo Harry y Draco habían tenido tiempo para conocerse lo suficiente, antes de esa batalla.

- La presunción no figura entre los _defectos_ de Potter - concedió Draco, con una galante sonrisa.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al comprender que Malfoy había encontrado defectos peores en Harry, donde la primera palabra que figuraba en la lista, sería _Traición_. Sintió urgencia por defender a su amigo, pero en ese momento una lluvia de aplausos apagó su voz y desvió la vista hacia la entrada principal, donde se veía a Harry entrar, del brazo de Ron.

La escena pareció un poco chocante a Hermione, especialmente porque notó incomodidad en sus dos amigos cuando fueron rodeados de flashes inquietos, en busca de tener la mejor toma de la pareja. Finalmente el ministro acudió al rescate de ambos y los guió a la mesa principal, donde les instaló con la mejor de sus sonrisas, haciendo aparecer unas finas copas con vino frente a ambos.

La muchacha suspiró y se despidió de Draco para acudir al lado del ministro. Para ella no sería un día de celebración, recordó con cierto enfado; sin embargo le consoló pensar que Ronald no intentaría convencer a Harry, aun cuando ella apoyase al viejo ministro.

Draco observó todo con interés.

La entrada del héroe cambió el curso del evento y un breve discurso, dedicado a Potter, dio el inicio al banquete. El rubio se dedicó a mirar la mesa principal con reserva hasta que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, notando que la copa de Harry estaba intacta.

Desde luego que Draco sabía la razón. Ese vino jamás había gustado a Harry por los malestares que le causaban, aún cuando bebiera poco. El moreno había demostrado ser de gustos refinados, en lo que al licor respecta, y daba la casualidad que la única botella de preferencia de Potter la había llevado él.

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Harry le ponía las cosas tan fáciles cuando se trataba de poner trampas. Y desde luego lo que tenía pensado no conservaría la boba sonrisa que Weasley lucía en esos momentos.

El pelirrojo de inclinó a decirle algo al oído de Harry.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido a los magos que estaban atentos a los dos personajes y algunos se atrevieron a realizar muecas de aceptación y simpatía.

Draco estaba seguro que su mueca era de todo menos de aceptación o simpatía. Sin embargo no quitó la vista del ligero movimiento con el que Harry aceptaba y veía a la comadreja caminar hasta el ministro, quien había contado con la atenta presencia de Granger.

Bien, el ministro comenzaba a jugar sus cartas. Y, sin saberlo, ayudaba a Draco a utilizar las propias.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos Draco tuvo que ver a un incómodo moreno juguetear con la comida, rodeado de magos que habían intentado hacer charla con él. Desde luego, Harry no parecía de humor para ello, y la ausencia de la comadreja roja no le ayudaba mucho a evadir las charlas. Por ello se levantó de la mesa en la que había estado. Eso llamó la atención del rubio y siguió cada movimiento con la mirada.

Generalmente, Draco Malfoy no caía en ese tipo de juego, sin embargo se justificó pensando que con Harry era más que necesario, más si era atentamente vigilado por un pelirrojo, quien no había podido librarse de la amena charla del viejo ministro. Seguramente se esmeraba por resaltar las bondades del puesto que dejaría.

Lo cierto es que Harry estaba solo, apoyado en una esquina mientras eludía con cierta cortesía cualquier intento de charla que los demás magos habían intentado concretar con él. Desde luego que Draco sabía la razón; a Harry no le gustaba estar evidenciando su vida, mucho menos si tenía algo que ver con hechos heroicos, cosa que atraía la más morbosa curiosidad.

El rubio llamó a un mesero y le susurró algo al oído. Lo vio acercarse a Harry y ofrecerle una copa. Instantes después esos ojos verdes se levantaron hasta que Draco le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y elevó su bebida en un silencioso brindis.

Harry le imitó.

Cuando Draco le vio dar el primer sorbo, se acercó con cautela hasta estar a una prudente distancia.

- Me parece increíble que Weasley no sepa cuál es tu bebida favorita - susurró con un poquito de maldad.

- El ministro es más importante que una bebida - evadió Harry, quien bebió otro poco sin demasiado interés.

Draco sonrió al notar mayor seguridad en el moreno, a lo que había ocurrido en el primer encuentro que tuvieron. Lo atribuyó a la bebida adulterada, por supuesto, ya que no pensaba que el hombre reaccionara de manera tan fina siendo tan pasional y, últimamente, frágil.

- Pero un héroe es más importante que un anciano ministro - el rubio sonrió y sorbió de su copa con lenta elegancia antes de posar sus ojos grises en ese pelirrojo - Al menos Weasley lo ha entendido así. Ni en toda su vida tendría el trato que recibe ahora, si no fuera el compañero del gran Harry Potter.

El moreno miró el contenido de su vaso durante unos segundos hasta que después lo apretó entre sus dedos.

- Ron tiene cualidades indiscutibles - indicó Harry.

- ¿En serio? - murmuró el rubio con ese tono de voz que había logrado traspasar la barrera alrededor del corazón del moreno. - E imagino que tú has experimentado cada una de ellas, ¿no, Harry?

- No tienes derecho a hablar así de mi amigo - borbotó el moreno llevándose una mano a la corbata para aflojarla un poco.

- Tu _esposo_ - corrigió Draco, sin pasar por alto ese gesto - ¿Me vas a decir que no haces el amor con el hombre que se casó contigo?

- Basta - pidió el hombre bastante incómodo.

- ¿Valió la pena abandonarme? ¿Es mejor que yo?

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en el rubio. Había cierta furia en ellos, pero Draco alcanzó a percibir ese brillo indiscutible que la poción daba a quien la bebía.

El rubio levantó una mano y se atrevió a hacer una discreta caricia en la mejilla masculina, usando sólo un dedo. Vio que Harry cerraba los ojos y contenía la respiración.

- ¿Qué quieres? - murmuró Harry.

- A ti.

- Nosotros terminamos - recordó él con la voz ronca y tragó con dificultad - Ya no puedo ofrecerte nada.

- Te sorprendería todo lo que me puedes ofrecer, Harry - Draco sonrió con una ceja enarcada - , pero me conformaré con una insignificancia.

El moreno se humedeció los labios. A esas alturas no había notado las miradas que se posaban en ambos y cerró los ojos en un ingenuo intento por desaparecer a toda esa gente. Al volver a mirar descubrió que había fallado miserablemente y deseó escapar de ese sitio que comenzaba a robarle el aire y a acalorarlo de manera incómoda. Por ello avanzó por entre las mesas, seguido por Malfoy, hasta llegar a la terraza y giró para encarar a ese rubio.

A lo lejos vio que Ron se acercaba con pasos veloces, seguido por Hermione. Por un momento le pareció que había hecho algo mal y el deseo de huir se hizo aún más fuerte.

Su mano buscó la de Draco y la apretó con fuerza.

- Sácame de aquí - pidió, sin percatarse de la sonrisa del rubio. Solo escuchó el grito de su esposo, antes de desaparecer del sitio.

o.o.o

No había mejor lugar para estar a solas, sin todas esas miradas puestas en él, que aquel.

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba Harry y al traspasar la puerta de la habitación del hotel, apenas dejó reaccionar al moreno cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, atrapando aquellos labios con los suyos con cierta nostalgia.

El rubio abrazó la fina espalda y lo estrechó contra él de manera posesiva, ya que, aunque lo hubiera dejado, Harry siempre sería suyo, quisiera o no.

Por eso mordió y acarició sus labios, asegurándose de invadir esa cálida boca y deleitándose cuando la lengua de Harry acudió a su encuentro con esa timidez que le caracterizaba.

Tímido y sensual; siempre había sido así.

La sola idea de que todo eso perteneciera a Weasley hizo que Draco atrapara el cabello negro entre sus manos para tirar de él y exponer ese cuello que comenzó a lamer y chupar sin darle tregua.

- Draco... - farfulló el moreno con un gemido - ... despacio - pidió.

Esa sola idea lo hizo temblar, ya que había estado deseado que eso pasara por mucho tiempo y dudaba de que pudiera hacer realidad la petición de Harry. Su mayor deseo era volver a experimentar esa dulce sensación con el moreno y, a la vez, batallaba con chupar cada rincón de aquel perfecto cuerpo.

Quizá podría tener un poco de ambas cosas, y hacer el momento perfecto a pesar de que Harry permitiera todo eso por culpa de la poción que había utilizado.

Draco mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que con suaves pasos lo guiaba hasta aquella cama y depositaba a Harry suavemente contra el colchón, acomodándose entre sus piernas y estrechando su excitación contra él.

El jadeo sorprendido que escapó de la garganta de Harry fue un regalo inesperado para el rubio, quien miró con adoración ese violento rubor en las mejillas que se encargó de besar con rapidez, antes de sostener su peso en las rodillas y comenzar a desnudar a Harry de la elegante túnica de gala.

Cuando alcanzó a ver la piel descubierta de ese pecho agitado se inclinó y jugueteó usando la punta de su lengua, muy especialmente en una de las tetillas erectas.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Verlo resultó una motivación para que el rubio continuara torturándole de esa íntima forma.

Uno de sus dedos se encargó de acariciar la piel de su pecho. El camino que dejaba fue seguido de su lengua y notó ese estremecimiento del moreno justo en cuanto internó el suave músculo en su ombligo y aquel dedito continuó ese camino hasta posarse sobre aquella dureza naciente.

Draco se maravilló con el gesto de aquellas caderas levantándose hacia él y no tardó en desnudar las piernas de su acompañante, recorriéndolas con las palmas hasta desembocar ambas en aquel miembro que se encargó de mimar con los dedos.

Todo ello pendiente de cada expresión que pudiera cruzar el rostro de Harry.

Harry se tensó de repente.

Draco lo notó al instante. Sus manos se suavizaron y se dedicó a repartir delicados besitos en el vientre del hombre, sin dejar de acariciar ese miembro con una mano. Sus labios se encontraron con una fina línea en la piel y frunció el ceño al reconocerla.

Esa información no le hizo muy feliz. Había guardado la esperanza de que Weasley fuera el encargado de la gestación de ese niño, hijo de ambos. Incluso pensó que se sentiría satisfecho si Harry hubiese tenido una aventura con una mujer. Pero no eso.

Saber que Harry había llevado esa vida en su cuerpo era demasiado.

Pese a ello no pensaba echar a perder su encuentro y continuó calmando al moreno. Cuando lo notó más relajado terminó de apartar esa molesta ropa y se incorporó para hacer lo mismo con la túnica de gala que él vestía.

A cada prenda que retiraba notó la atenta mirada de Harry.

El rubor se hizo aún más intenso en esas mejillas, especialmente cuando esos ojos verdes se posaron en la parte baja del vientre de Draco.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó para abrazar al hombre contra su cuerpo.

Lo sintió resistirse un poco, así que besó su mejilla repetidas veces antes de acomodarlo para tener al alcance esa fina espalda y pasear las palmas de las manos en ellas.

- Espera - musitó Harry - Este no es un buen momento...

- Shh - Draco besó con travesura esa tersa piel.

Entonces siguió recorriendo hasta tocar las desnudas nalgas que se encargó de separar y uno de sus dedos rozó la entrada a su cuerpo. Draco quiso atrapar ese gemido para sí mismo y lo besó de lleno, tragándose aquellos sonidos en cuanto, con toda la delicadeza que pudiera reunir en ese momento, introdujo un poquito uno de ellos.

Inmediatamente se apartó de sus labios y reptó por él hasta llegar en aquella parte tan íntima que acariciaba y su lengua se unió a sus manos, humedeciendo por completo aquel pasaje.

Harry dejó escapar una exclamación nada elegante que hizo sonreír interiormente a Draco.

Con habilidad humedeció perfectamente ese pasaje hasta sentir la carne apretarse alrededor de sus dedos y se retiró para tomar al moreno y acomodarlo contra el colchón, viendo su agitado pecho y esa mirada nublada por el deseo.

Malfoy se acercó, acomodando la punta de su miembro endurecido en esa entrada y empujó lentamente, ganando espacio en ese interior hasta estar completamente en el cuerpo de Harry. Entrelazó las manos con las de él y llenó su rostro con pequeños besos, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar a moverse.

Fue cuando Harry elevó un poco la cadera que comprendió que era tiempo.

Fue ahí cuando cumplió esa petición y se movió con lentitud; con ese ritmo que le pudiera dejar atrapar en su mente cada sonido, cada expresión o cada temblor que con ello provocaba en Harry.

Pese a ello cuando notó que aquellas piernas se abrazaron a su cintura, no pudo evitar y comenzar unas estocadas más aceleradas y más profundas, llegando a alcanzar aquel punto en su cuerpo que provocó que sus uñas se clavaran en sus hombros.

Harry había dicho que habían terminado, que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, sin embargo ese momento devaluó cada palabra pronunciada. Incluso minimizaba el hecho de que Weasley fuera legalmente pareja de Harry. O que ambos hubiesen engendrado un niño.

Después de todo era con Draco con quien hacía el amor en esos momentos, abrazándose a él con desesperación y sollozando de placer.

Era a él a quien arañaba en la espalda, moviendo sus caderas a su ritmo, como si no deseara que ese encuentro terminara.

A opinión de Draco, Weasley no era dueño de nada. Y eso le hizo regodearse internamente a medida que entraba y salía de ese sudoroso cuerpo, llevándolo al éxtasis.

El rubio tomó el miembro de Harry con una mano y comenzó a bombear con suavidad. Deseaba verlo disfrutar cada segundo de ese encuentro y perder toda idea racional por el placer.

Deseaba que Harry olvidarse todo, excepto a él.

Draco quería ser lo único que ocupase la mente de Harry.

Algo que consiguió únicamente en ese momento en que el cuerpo de Harry se tensó acompañado de aquel delicioso sonido con el que se derramó en la mano de Draco, y el rubio lo siguió inmediatamente después, llenando el interior de Harry con su semilla.

Jadeando y con la respiración agitada, Draco dejó caer su peso encima de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Podría secuestrarlo para él solo, tenía la sospecha de que Harry se iría de nuevo de su lado.

Al demonio con Weasley.

El rubio volvió a posesionarse de esos labios maltratados.

Quería más. La noche era larga, y, desde luego, ambos parecían tener suficiente energía.

o.o.o

Harry despertó desorientado. Una mano se dirigió a su cabeza y gimió al ser recibido por ese tenue y constante dolor. Giró con suavidad para reconocer el sitio donde se encontraba y apretó los labios sintiéndose estúpido, ya que sin sus lentes no lograría su objetivo.

Con un movimiento algo torpe giró su cuerpo y tanteó la mesa de noche hasta dar con sus gafas. Al ponérselas en la cara descubrió con molestia que estaban estrelladas. Pese a ello pudo ver con claridad el sitio donde había despertado, sólo para confundirse más.

¿Qué lugar era ese?

Harry se movió con suavidad para incorporarse y tuvo que encontrarse con la sorpresa de su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas. El inquietante descubrimiento le hizo recorrer la vista en el sitio y decidió que era la habitación de un hotel. Un lujoso hotel, a juzgar por los caros y elegantes adornos.

Aún más confundido intentó ponerse de pie, pero un pinchazo en su cuerpo lo detuvo y se paralizó al reconocer el dolor.

Harry gimió y volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón.

Una lluvia de imágenes inundó su mente, haciendo que se enroscase mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, para evitar sollozar.

Besos, mordidas, gemidos, sudor y caricias.

Sexo.

Simple y llano sexo.

El moreno palideció y escondió la cara entre la manta.

Maldición.

Un ruido alertó al moreno y agarró las mantas para apretarlas contra su pecho. A su campo de visión apareció un rubio, quien salía de lo que debería ser el cuarto de baño y secaba su cabello en ese justo momento.

Sobraba decir que lucía espléndido.

- Malfoy - musitó Harry, sin dejar de apretar esas mantas como si fuesen su única salvación.

- Buenos días - el rubio sonrió de esa manera encantadora que logró colorear las mejillas de Harry - Te dije que no era buena idea dejar los lentes ahí -observó y se acercó para tomar las gafas y repararlas. Volvió a colocarlas en el rostro del moreno y con gentileza le levantó la barbilla y depositó un beso en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creí que ya sabías la respuesta - Draco le peinó el cabello.

Harry desvió la vista y apretó un poco los labios.

- Me has drogado - acusó bajito.

- Si - admitió el rubio - Pero me lo perdonarás, ¿verdad?

- Idiota - reprocho.

- Lo sabía - se regodeó Draco y se puso de pie para terminar de secarse, sin perder de vista al hermoso hombre en la cama - He estado pensando desde que desperté y creo que he llegado a un conveniente resultado. Los divorcios mágicos son algo complicados, si ambas partes no están de acuerdo, pero pienso que el Ministro te lamería la suela de los zapatos si se lo pides.

Harry parpadeó y volvió a mirar a su acompañante.

- ¿Divorcio?

- Pensé también en el niño... y creo que no me molestaría criarlo.

- ¿Niño? - Harry frunció el ceño - ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¿No es claro? - Draco lo miró con intensidad - Quiero que estés conmigo Harry. Me olvidaré de ese incómodo incidente. Vale la pena hacerlo - sonrió ampliamente - Sin embargo no quiero ser amante tuyo. Debes dejar a Weasley.

Harry se puso rojo. Al instante apretó tanto los labios que una fina línea horizontal les sustituyó.

- Tienes mucho descaro al pedirme eso, después de que me trajiste aquí bajo efectos de, no sé qué poción - lo miró con furia y recordó algo más - Ron lo vio, por Merlín - se cubrió la cara - ¡No has dejado de ser un idiota!

- No me interesa Weasley - Draco fue directo - Y, aunque estuviste bajo efecto de una poción, no hiciste nada que no quisieras, Harry. No creías que iba a violarte, ¿cierto?

Harry jadeó de manera dolorosa y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿No? - su voz se debilitó - Tú me comenzaste a besar.

- Y tú respondiste. Una cosa llevó a la otra, pero para nada te forcé.

- ¡¡No lo hagas ver como si yo lo hubiese consentido!! - gritó y se levantó de la cama para correr a la chimenea.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - Draco alcanzó a sujetarlo.

- Ron...

- ¡No hemos acabado de hablar! - el rubio bufó, usando su fuerza para alejar a Harry del sitio y llevarlo con dificultad de regreso a la cama.

- ¡¡NO!! - el moreno sollozó.

- ¡Deja de llorar por esa maldita comadreja! - Draco lo sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo obligó a recostarse, atrapando sus manos por encima de la cabeza - Aún me amas, y lo sabes - siseó con el ceño fruncido - Deja de jugar con ese idiota y regresa conmigo. ¡Quiero que estés a mi lado!

Harry sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue comenzar a gritar, a medida que su magia se descontrolaba de forma absolutamente novedosa para el rubio.

Maldición.

o.o.o

- ¿Aún nada? - preguntó una preocupada Hermione, mientras arrullaba a Mike, luchando por convencerlo que parase de llorar. No habían podido adivinar el sitio donde Harry y Draco habían llegado, lo que tenía a Ron en ese estado, mientras giraba una y otra vez frente a la chimenea, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión peligrosa que asustaba a la mujer.

Brett había salido con su abuela, así que no tuvo que enterarse mucho de aquello que molestaba a uno de sus padres. Ello no evitó que preguntase la razón por la que Harry no regresó a casa, a lo que Ron tuvo que inventar una buena excusa para tranquilizar al niño.

Hermione apretó los labios.

Debió esperarse eso de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, pensó que lo tenía controlado. Después de todo, el chico se mantuvo al margen, y ella no esperaba que escapara con Harry frente a decenas de magos, muy especialmente cuando uno de ellos era Ronald.

- Si lo lastima, lo mataré - juró el pelirrojo.

Hermione guardó un prudente silencio y volvió a su tarea de calmar a Mike. No podía decir nada a favor de Malfoy. Incluso se sentía culpable por no haberlo previsto.

Dos llamaradas en la chimenea alertaron a Ron. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su cara el ver a sus hermanos mayores, quienes intercambiaron una burlona mirada.

- También nosotros nos alegramos de verte, hermanito - canturreó Fred, y se acercó inmediatamente a Hermione, para auxiliarla con el lloroso bebé - Mike si que da batalla, ¿no?

- Como debe ser todo un Weasley - George ignoró a Ron y se acercó a su hermano gemelo, para hacer caras al bebé, luchando por hacerlo reír y fracasando miserablemente - Un rebelde como tú, Fred.

- No por nada es hijo mío - rió el pelirrojo.

Hermione suspiró.

- Eso aún no está comprobado, hermano - George le guiñó un ojo y ambos rieron de manera cómplice.

- Más les vale que nadie haya intentado comunicarse en lo que usaban la chimenea - gruñó Ron con impaciencia.

- ¿Aún no llama tu esposo? - Fred pasó el bebé a los brazos de su gemelo, para intentar hacer caras él mismo - No creo que Malfoy vaya a lastimarlo, tranquilízate.

- Es que Ron es un esposo celoso - George arrimó la cara al pecho del niño - Creo que debes cambiarle el pañal a nuestro hijo, Fred.

- Te toca a ti.

- A un lado - Hermione rescató a su hijo y lo llevó al sofá, para hacer el cambio - Ambos son un desastre si de paternidad se trata.

- Solo con los pañales - ambos sonrieron.

Ron estuvo a punto de decirles unas cuantas verdades a sus hermanos, pero un ruido en la chimenea le alertó y corrió hasta ella, mirando con desagrado la odiosa cara de Malfoy.

- Malfoy.

- Weasley.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?

Draco apretó los labios. En cuanto explicó un poco tuvo a un pelirrojo furioso, a punto de penetrar la chimenea.

Hermione dejó al bebé con los gemelos e imitó al pelirrojo, cuando salió se dio cuenta que habían salido en la chimenea de un lujoso hotel y enarcó una ceja mirando al rubio.

- Solo vayan y cálmenlo - Draco desvió la vista.

Ron fue quien se encaminó hacia la habitación. Hermione permaneció callada hasta volver a reprochar a Draco.

- Te dije que no intentaras nada.

- Créeme, Granger - Draco bufó - , todo estaba bien hasta que Harry tuvo el _tacto_ de acordarse de la comadreja.

- Ron es su esposo - señaló ella - Evidentemente lo recordará.

- Quiero que Harry regrese conmigo.

- Alguna vez deberías interesarte en lo que Harry quiere - acusó ella.

- Me encantaría - el rubio torció la boca al intentar sonreír - , pero da la casualidad de que Harry no me lo deja claro. No me dice lo que realmente quiere.

- ¿No has pensado que no esta listo para decírtelo? - replicó ella.

- ¿Esta listo para decírselo a Weasley?

Hermione apretó los labios. No pensaba discutir sobre el matrimonio de sus dos amigos en una elegante recepción de hotel, así que se limitó a cruzar de brazos sin dejar de ver a Draco.

Estaba claro para ella que el rubio se sentía celoso por la situación. Incluso parecía ver algo de dolor en esos ojos grises que luchaban por permanecer serenos.

Sin duda alguna algo en esa habitación no había salido como Draco esperaba, y este era el resultado.

- Nosotros no deberíamos haber acabado así.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de la mujer y desvió la vista hacia donde apareció Ron, cargando a Harry quien se aferraba con fuerza de su cuello. El pelirrojo parecía en verdad furioso con Draco, pero la situación ameritaba que atendiese primero a Harry.

- Los alcanzaré después - dijo Hermione, provocando que el pelirrojo apretara los labios antes de desaparecer llevando a su esposo. La chica tomó la mano de Draco y caminó hacia la zona de restaurante donde se encargó de ordenar abundante comida para ambos, pese a que el rubio no parecía tener ánimo para eso.

- Sólo puedo imaginar la mitad de lo que hicieron en esa habitación - declaró Hermione con seriedad - Deduzco que te has dado cuenta que rompiste unas cuantas reglas, especialmente aquellas referentes al matrimonio.

- No forcé a Harry - replicó el rubio.

- Me queda claro que Harry no habría huido bajo criterio propio.

Draco tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

- Yo jamás le haría daño.

Hermione lo sabía.

- Será mejor que no lo obligues a verte - musitó ella - Aún no esta listo.

El rubio no dijo nada. Dejó que la mujer comiera un poco de lo que había pedido y se obligó a imitarla, sabiendo que ella le daba tiempo a pensar en lo ocurrido. Después de todo ella siempre había sido así; daba oportunidades para que cualquiera se disculpara. Aunque Draco no pensaba en ello, precisamente.

- De repente... - murmuró - él me miró como si estuviera seguro de que le haría daño. Fue... la misma mirada que me dedicó antes de que rompiéramos.

- Lo siento.

- No es lo que quiero decir - Draco apretó los labios - Antes estuve seguro de que dirigía esa emoción hacia mí, pero... hoy no estoy tan seguro... ¿Quizá - miró a Hermione - Weasley sea... un poco _violento_?

- Es impensable que hagas esa pregunta - dijo ella alterada.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de su vida conyugal? - replicó Draco, logrando que ella palideciera - Hasta donde sé, te involucraste con ese par de fenómenos al grado de no saber de quién es tu hijo.

- Malfoy - ella gimió - Ronald es mi amigo. Lo he conocido desde los 11 años - giró los ojos con exasperación - Créeme, no es violento. Es un tonto orgulloso y envidioso, pero también es un hombre excelente que se preocupa por sus amigos.

Eso tenía bastante sentido, pensó el rubio con tranquilidad. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar tener ciertas dudas, sin embargo, habría que saber cuándo era el momento adecuado para retirarse. Y éste, lo era sin duda. Además Harry había llamado a Weasley, al sentirse amenazado. Eso era razón suficiente para no desear continuar con el ingenuo plan que tuvo por la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Harry despertó protegido por unos fuertes brazos.

El aroma que percibió le pareció familiar, pero supo que no era el que deseaba que le rodeara y con delicadeza se movió para liberarse de esa protectora persona, quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

- Lo siento.

Ron suspiró ante esas palabras y se incorporó para pasarse una mano por el desordenado cabello. Había llevado a Harry hasta su habitación, protegiéndolo de algo que no conocía.

- ¿Él te lastimó?

- No.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios. La idea de que de nuevo estaba dando pasos en falso inundó su mente, pero no comentó nada. De nada serviría con Harry.

- Brett esta afuera.

- Yo... - Harry suspiró - Dile que estoy cansado.

- ¿Lo estás?

El moreno desvió la mirada.

- Lo estoy.

Ron no agregó nada a eso. Había pensado que esa barrera en su mejor amigo estaba derrumbada, pero ahora la veía erguirse con más fuerza que la vez anterior. No porque haya obtenido explicaciones la vez anterior, claro. Sin embargo, esperaba que las cosas no se repitieran de esa manera.

- Esta bien - aceptó, pese a que deseaba aclarar las cosas de una buena vez - Lo llevaré a conocer un poco el lugar - comentó con media sonrisa - A lo mejor eso lo distrae.

- Gracias, Ron.

o.o.o

Ese día fue especialmente horrible para Draco Malfoy. Generalmente no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran de su persona, pero tuvo que comprender que no era lo mismo cuando Harry Potter estaba relacionado con ello.

Para empezar tuvo que soportar de ese grupo entrometido que decidió que era un bonito día para invitarlo a desayunar. Desde luego que Draco sabía que sería tonto de su parte aceptar, pero tuvo que comprobar que fue aun más tonto negarse. Las entrometidas brujas no dejaban escapar un jugoso chisme así de fácil, por lo que se vio envuelto en charlas de carente importancia por un grupo de brujas a las que no había tenido la desgracia de enfrentar debidamente.

Claro que Draco no dio muchos datos sobre lo ocurrido. Demostrando gala de habilidad, logró reducir sus respuestas e intervenciones a frases ausentes y carentes de información. Lo que obligó a las brujas a entrar a la fase 2 de su estrategia: inventar. Y, por Merlín, que fue incómodo.

Draco encontró los comentarios lo suficientemente ofensivos como para decidir defender a Weasley. ¡Por Dios! ¡Defendió a Weasley!

Sin embargo, el rubio tenía la certeza de que no deseaba dejar al pelirrojo como la víctima de todo eso; porque estaba seguro de que no lo era, aún cuando fue Harry quien escapó de su lado y pasó toda la noche con otro hombre.

Claro que no dijo esos detalles a las chismosas brujas y se las arregló para escapar a su oficina, donde pudo esconderse tras una pila de papeles que no necesitaban de su revisión.

La otra parte del mal día llegó con una tromba pelirroja.

Draco estaba seguro que Weasley no dejaría las cosas como estaban, especialmente si había ido a un lujoso hotel a "salvar" a su flamante marido. Sin embargo, debía admitir que esperaba un poco de prudencia por su parte. Después tuvo que odiarse por ser tan inocente.

Afortunadamente, Granger estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para evitar cualquier escena que calentara los chismes que ya corrían en el ministerio, y Draco pudo escapar del lugar, llegando en una sola pieza a su departamento.

Maldito día.

Ah, pero nada es suficientemente malo, como para no poder empeorar más. Y Draco lo pudo comprobar al ver a esa pesadilla roja aparecer a través de la chimenea.

Demonios, debió haberlo previsto.

- Estás invadiendo propiedad priv-

- ¡Y una mierda! - interrumpió el hombre con mal humor. - Si no mal recuerdo quedamos como "amigos".

-Es bastante curioso que sea lo que digas cuando casi me estrellas la nariz contra mi propio escritorio hace unas cuantas horas - ironizó el rubio.

- Agradece a Hermione que no haya podido hacerlo - Ron se plantó frente a él e hizo un precioso movimiento del que Draco tuvo que escabullirse dando un salto.

- Puedo acusarte por esto.

- ¡Qué te jodan!

No, definitivamente las cosas estaban mal.

- Mira, Weasley, sé que no soy tu "amigo" favorito, pero deberíamos hablar esto como adultos, no quieres que un montón de magos den por hecho que me acosté con tu esposo, ¿no? Así que no actúes como si hubiese ocurrido.

- ¿Quieres que simplemente olvide que llevaste a mi esposo a la cama, bajo efecto de, no sé qué poción? - el hombre se puso rojo. Draco estaba seguro de que no había visto ese tono colorado jamás.

- ¿Si?

Draco debería aprender a no suponer que todos eran lo suficientemente maduros para entender la conveniencia de su mente, especialmente cuando esperaba no levantar más chismes de algo, aún cuando si había pasado. Apenas logró esquivar el primer puñetazo y tuvo que retroceder ante un furioso Weasley antes de lograr atraparle las manos.

- Piénsalo bien, Weasley - dijo con un jadeo - Hasta ahora nadie sabe lo que pasó.

- ¡Estás siento absolutamente desgraciado!

- Solo soy práctico - gruñó Draco - ¿Qué crees que pensarán todos si me ven llegar con un ojo morado al trabajo? Confirmarán que tuve sexo con tu esposo. Hasta ahora solo piensan que... bueno, escapamos juntos.

- ¡¡Podría utilizar alguna poción para no dejar marca!!

- Dudo que vayas a pegarme lo suficientemente suave para que una poción funcione - dijo el rubio y lo encaró - Nadie, excepto Granger y tú lo saben, podemos inventar cualquier estupidez. No tienes que manchar tu obtenida reputación... Además - apretó los labios - Harry te llamó a ti.

Eso pareció convencer a Ron.

Draco lo vio alejarse y sentarse cómodamente en un sofá, como si en verdad estuviese considerando las cosas. Finalmente lo vio suspirar y dedicarle una maldita mirada de pena.

- Maldición, Weasley.

- Sólo pensé que me sentiría peor que mierda si me pasara lo mismo - dijo Ron y se encogió de hombros.

- Si sigues, seré yo quien te golpee.

Ron dejó que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en sus labios.

- Debes entenderlo, Malfoy, las cosas no son como antes.

- Creo que jamás fueron como creí - el rubio se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente e hizo una señal para que un elfo apareciera a servir dos copas con vino - ¿Qué demonios le diste, Weasley? No puede ser que este enamorado de ti.

- Eso me ofende - Ron tomó la copa y apuró su contenido.

- Aún cuando parezcas ofendido y todo, su relación no parece la de un matrimonio - Draco le imitó.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? - el pelirrojo torció los labios.

- Amo a Harry.

- Pero Harry no quiere estar contigo - el pelirrojo se puso de pie - Y más vale que no vuelvas a engañarlo de esa manera, o juro que no habrá poder diplomático que me detenga.

Draco quedó pensativo cuando esa bomba pelirroja se fue por la chimenea.

Era interesante notar el lenguaje con el que Weasley se expresaba, una vez que el rubio se había decidido a estudiarlo.

o.o.o

- ¡¡Fred!! ¡¡George!! ¡¡Más vale que mi hijo no haya conseguido ese dulce de sus manos!!

Molly sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos salir apresuradamente al comedor y plantarle un beso en ambas mejillas.

- Deberían dejar de malcriar al niño - regañó ella.

- Sólo le dimos un dulce - se defendió George - Nuestro hijo necesita energías para hacer travesuras.

- Hermione no le da dulces nunca - defendió Fred.

- Los cubriré por ahora - ofertó Molly - , pero para la próxima repararán el baño.

- ¡Hecho!

Ambos hombres salieron de la casa para desaparecer. En el momento justo que Hermione logró terminar de bajar por las escaleras y apuntar su varita hacia ambos, Molly se interpuso "accidentalmente" con un cesto de ropa sucia con el que ambas perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo.

- Demonios - Hermione se levantó, sólo para descubrir que ambos hombres habían desaparecido ya - Criar a un hijo con esos dos es un tormento.

- Sólo intentan mimar un poco al niño, Hermione - Molly se puso a levantar la ropa - ¿Le has quitado el dulce?

- Si - ella bufó - Tiene toda la cara llena de caramelo, tendré que bañarlo.

- Lo haré yo - ofreció ella - Ya se te hizo tarde para llegar al trabajo, querida.

La muchacha suspiró al ver que la mujer tenía razón y se internó en la chimenea para llegar al Ministerio de Magia. De la chimenea contigua vio salir a Ron y lo saludó escuetamente antes de avanzar con pasos veloces.

- Luces molesta - dijo él al alcanzarla.

- Tus hermanos han llenado de dulces a Mike.

- Oh - Ron medio sonrió - ¿Eso es malo?

- ¡Ronald! - regañó ella - No puedo creer que me digas eso cuando regañas a Harry cuando hace lo mismo con Brett.

- Es que Harry usa los dulces como sustituto de comida - se defendió el chico.

- No puedo creer eso.

- Harry tranquilizaba a Brett con dulces - Ron se encogió de hombros - Jamás fue bueno cuidando bebés, pero no podíamos contratar a una nana, así que se esforzaba.

- No pienso lo mismo ahora que veo a un Brett consentido y flacucho - ella enarcó una ceja - Definitivamente no quiero que Mike sea igual.

- Brett es un buen chico - defendió Ron al instante - Cuida perfectamente a su padre mientras yo trabajo.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione.

- ¿Harry aún esta mal?

- Creo que esta muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido - suspiró el pelirrojo - Ha estado evadiéndome todo este mes. No quiere hablar de Malfoy.

- Ese rubio idiota solo lo arruinó - gruñó ella bajando la voz al ver más magos a medida que avanzaban al ascensor.

Malfoy había regresado a su discreta posición desde lo ocurrido en el hotel. Incluso Hermione supo de la visita que Ron hizo a su departamento, y cabe recalcar que estaba molesta por el descaro que el rubio mostró con el esposo de Harry.

¿Es que no había regla matrimonial que los Malfoy respetaran?

La muchacha había insistido a Malfoy que no era prudente que hiciera esas estupideces, pero el rubio no la escuchaba del todo. La mayoría de las veces la evadía o ponía de excusa su trabajo.

Desde luego que ella sabía que Draco había estado adelantando trabajo como desquiciado. A ese paso ya no habría documentos donde pudiera esconderse.

Las visitas a Harry habían sido frustrantes. El moreno parecía más cansado y triste que nunca. La castaña lo había sorprendido adormilado en la cocina y a veces no podía evitar notar lo hinchado de sus párpados, pese a que él sonreía y mimaba a su hijo Brett.

En situaciones como esa, Hermione agradecía que Harry tuviese ayuda de esos dos elfos domésticos, pese a que había estado en contra de que los adquiriese; sin embargo debía admitir que Harry no habría podido con la responsabilidad de una mansión y un inquieto hijo, en ese estado.

- De alguna manera su comportamiento me parece familiar - musitó Ron, cuando salieron del ascensor y pudieron alejarse del grupo de magos - Es como si todo mi esfuerzo se hubiese venido abajo.

Hermione suspiró.

- Espero que no sea así - admitió ella - Por el momento no debes desanimarte, Ron - le palmeó un hombro - Harry cuenta contigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco ante eso y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga antes de seguir hacia su oficina de trabajo.

Al detenerse en la puerta, abrió y frunció el ceño viendo ese par de ojos grises que le miraban con curiosidad.

- ¿Saben tus hermanos que besas a la madre de su hijo? - preguntó Malfoy.

- Si - Ron decidió no hacerle caso y penetró. Para su mala suerte Malfoy le siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas - ¿Qué quieres?

- No tengo nada que hacer - Draco se encogió de hombros - , así que pensé en saludar.

- Más propiamente en joder - refutó Ron.

- Tal vez - evadió el rubio y se sentó encima del escritorio, viendo el desorden en él - Un mes y ya tienes esto como un chiquero.

- No estoy de humor, Malfoy.

- ¿Engañas a Harry con Granger?

- ¿Qué idiotez es esa? - el hombre se puso rojo.

- Que me haya estado tranquilo por un mes no significa que me halla olvidado de arrebatarte a Harry.

- Harry no es una cosa para que me la arrebates, Malfoy.

Draco quiso decir algo a eso, pero un mago se asomó por la puerta, viendo a ambos y sonrojándose.

- Espero no interrumpir nada importante - se disculpó al instante - Weasley, tu hijo esta en línea. Dijo algo de que tu esposo se había desmayado. El ministro te ha dado permiso de ausentarte todo el día de hoy.

Ron no esperó una segunda invitación y salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un pálido Malfoy.

Draco se humedeció los labios, consciente de la curiosa mirada de ese mago y se irguió con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir, por sobre la preocupación, para avanzar hacia el exterior.

Habría deseado salir corriendo también, pero pensó que no era prudente.

o.o.o

- Te digo que estoy bien - Harry hizo todo lo posible por apartar las manos de Ron, quien intentaba ayudarlo a avanzar hacia la habitación - Basta, Ron... Puedo caminar perfectamente.

- No aceptaré eso después de encontrar a Brett así de asustado - rechazó el pelirrojo y se las arregló para atrapar al moreno de la cintura.

Harry suspiró y se dejó llevar. Quizá, después de todo, si estaba algo cansado. Cuando Ron lo colocó en la cama suspiró y se dejó arropar. Dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo y palmeó a un lado suyo para verlo correr y trepar en el lecho, donde lo abrazó y lloró quedito.

- Ya estoy bien, cariño - tranquilizó Harry - Sólo fue un mareo.

- ¿Mareo? - Ron enarcó una ceja.

- Papi se cayó en la cocina - lloriqueo Brett.

- ¿Te mareaste? - insistió Ron.

- He tenido un día horrible - suspiró Harry.

- ¿Por un mareo?

Harry miró a Ron, comprendiendo a lo que se refería y alcanzó a ponerse muy rojo.

- No creo que sea por eso... - borbotó Harry.

- Sería una consecuencia perfectamente normal en un matrimonio - murmuró Ron con el ceño fruncido - Haré una cita en San Mungo.

- ¿Mi papi esta enfermo? - intervino Brett.

- No creo - Ron acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le guiñó un ojo, logrando que Harry se pusiera aun más rojo - , pero no puedo decirte nada hasta que lo confirme un médico.

o.o.o

- Bienvenido de regreso a Londres, señor Snape - dijo una atenta bruja tras revisar perfectamente los documentos de migración del mago que estaba frente a ella - Nos da gusto tenerlo de regreso.

Severus recogió sus documentos y se retiró, sin contestar a la bruja.

Malditas brujas de migración.

El hombre se detuvo ante un escaparate viendo el diario y torció los labios. El cachorro ya no era noticia.

Con lenta elegancia caminó hacia el exterior del edificio. Debía se precavido con lo que pensaba hacer.

Muy precavido.

o.o.o

- Felicidades, señor Potter. De acuerdo a la prueba, está esperando una criatura.

Harry permaneció mudo.

Una mano apretó las suyas y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Ron. Eso le hizo ponerse colorado y apretó los labios.

- Debe haber algún error... - musitó.

- Es perfectamente normal para un mago con sus antecedentes - dijo el sanador con una animada sonrisa que hizo que Harry deseara golpearle - Además ya ha tenido un embarazo, no esperaba que fuera único, ¿o si?

- No habíamos planeado tener otro bebé - explicó Ron - Seguramente mi esposo esta sorprendido.

Harry deseó golpear a Ron.

- ¿Un bebé sorpresa? - el sanador sonrió aun más - Comprendo.

- No digo que no lo deseemos - corrigió Ron.

- No es necesario que des explicaciones, Ron - gruñó Harry - Estoy seguro que el sanador entiende.

- Desde luego - el hombre comenzó a hacer elección de pociones a toda velocidad - El primer mes ha pasado algo desapercibido para usted, señor Potter, pero a partir de ahora deberá tenerlo un poco más en cuenta.

- Recuerdo perfectamente mi primer embarazo - gruñó Harry - No necesita tratarme como a un novato.

- No escatimaremos en precauciones - canturreó el sanador, quien parecía feliz con la situación - Su primer embarazo fue tratado en el extranjero, ¿cierto? - vio asentir al moreno - Quizá nuestros métodos difieran un poco.

- Quizá el embarazo tenga a Harry un poco gruñón - Ron sonrió con cariño a su esposo, quien le dedicó una mirada de advertencia - Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo.

- Perfecto - el sanador envolvió todas las medicinas en un paquete y se lo entregó a Ron - Hagan una cita para la próxima semana. Debemos monitorear el desarrollo del bebé.

Harry agradeció cuando pudieron salir del consultorio y frunció el ceño.

- Deberíamos buscar otra opinión - volteó a ver a Ron, quien revisaba el contenido del paquete - ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ron lo miró. La sonrisa en sus labios hizo que Harry suspirara.

- A Brett le encantará tener un hermanito - dijo el pelirrojo con felicidad - Y espera que Hermione lo sepa... Se pondrá muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así? - Harry se dio por vencido.

- ¿Por qué no? - Ron le pasó una mano por la cintura - Un bebé es un acto de amor, Harry. Sólo debe causar felicidad.

Harry desvió la mirada a esas palabras.

¿Un acto de amor?

¿Siempre?

- Tengo miedo - musitó el moreno y sintió que Ron lo apretaba cuidadosamente.

- Nunca estarás solo, Harry. Te lo prometí.

Harry lo sabía, pero a esas alturas no sabía si empezaba a abusar de la buena voluntad de Ron. Especialmente porque sabía el día exacto en que su bebé había sido concebido.

o.o.o

Percy tenía serias razones para pensar que todo eso era una mala idea, pese a que debía admitir que la decoración de la sencilla estancia lucía de lo más formidable. Sin embargo, un mar de dudas inundaban su mente a medida que la reunión se desarrollaba. El hombre debía admitir que estaba altamente interesado en que el momento en que su prometida anunciase la noticia llegara, solo para dejar de sentir esa inseguridad.

En principio era por su par de hermanos menores. Ambos se encargaban de entretener a ese bebé pelirrojo que había escogido divertirse con unas crayolas, justo en la pared. Los gemelos animaban al bebé, para desgracia de Percy, sin embargo, Penélope parecía encantada y miraba los continuos garabatos que el bebé hacía, balbuceando un montón de cosas que Percy no entendía en absoluto, pero que Fred y Goerge se encargaban de responder como si ese lenguaje no tuviera secretos para ambos.

La paternidad si que hacía estragos con la capacidad cerebral, a opinión del hombre. Aunque nadie se esperaba que ese par fuese a conocer la delicia de tener un hijo, mucho menos de la manera en que lo habían hecho.

Eso hizo que Percy desviara la mirada hacia la correcta Hermione Granger, quien conversaba animadamente con una de las amigas de Penélope. Ella era la madre del bebé de los gemelos. Al menos eso dijeron Fred y George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provocó gritos indignados en su madre.

Pero es que Percy la justificaba.

¿Cómo pudieron llegar de buenas a primeras anunciando que serían padres de una sola criatura?

Lo peor es que Hermione no pudo decir quien de los dos había engendrado a su bebé.

¡Por todos los santos!

Por otro lado... Harry Potter.

El moreno se veía aun más desmejorado y verde de lo que Percy recordaba. Estaba sentado en un sitio apartado de la comida, y a su lado se veía a un solicito Ron, quien parecía altamente interesado en ofrecerle comida que acentuaba el color nauseabundo de Harry. Al final el pelirrojo terminaba cediendo y lo alejaba todo, solo para volver al lado de Harry y tocar esporádicamente su... ¿vientre?

¿Desde cuando su hermano pequeño era tan descarado en público?

En la mesa de los emparedados estaba Brett.

El niño había comenzado a meterse tantas cosas a la boca, que Percy llegó a preguntarse si en verdad llegaba a masticar toda esa comida. Afortunadamente su regordeta madre llegó a tiempo para reprender al pequeño y llevarlo con ella al área de juegos. De paso dijo algo a ambos pelirrojos que los convenció de abrazar a Mike y seguir a la mujer.

Una preocupación menos.

Ahora solo quedaba Draco Malfoy y esa mirada fría y asesina que dedicaba a su hermano Ronald.

Desde luego que Percy había sabido del pequeño percance sufrido hace casi mes y medio. ¿Quién no lo supo? Y ello casi frenó su invitación al joven Malfoy. Sin embargo Draco había influenciado positivamente su carrera; incluso había aliviado un poco la relación con su familia, así que a Percy le pareció una descortesía de su parte. Ahora pensaba que la descortesía era hacia su propio hermano Ron.

Aunque Ron no estaba haciendo mucho caso, de todas maneras. Parecía enamorado de Harry, como si nunca lo hubiese estado por primera vez.

Percy se preguntó si Harry podría soportar tanta miel a su alrededor.

Todo lo demás era tranquilo. El viejo ministro se había incluido a un círculo de ilustres magos. Era invitado suyo, había que recalcar. Quizá por eso Harry no le hizo mucho caso y prefirió huir de él, ¿o habría huido del emparedado que el ministro comía en el momento que se acercó?

Percy palideció al caer en cuenta de esos síntomas y volvió a mirar a Harry. Esta vez el moreno había tenido que cubrirse la boca y Ron regañó a Ginny, por acercarse con ese condimentado bocadillo. Fue entonces que lo comprendió y agregó una inseguridad más, a las que ya tenía, mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de ingredientes que habían decidido incluir en los bocadillos; todos ellos de aromas deliciosos y vista exquisita; excepto si se estuviera...

- Se ven adorables, ¿cierto?

Percy sonrió a su prometida Penélope sin saber qué responder a eso. Harry había comenzado a tomar ese color verdoso de nueva cuenta y ahora Ginny luchaba por acercarse, alegando que se veía muy flaco.

- ¿Recuerdas ese sencillo hechizo de limpieza que arranca olores? - preguntó el pelirrojo a la preciosa mujer.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber de ese hechizo justo ahora? - ella lo miró con un poco de sorpresa - ¿Mike se ha hecho en el pañal?

Percy tendría que recordar ese hechizo cuando tuviera sus hijos propios. Y la verdad es que estuvo a punto de comentarle la idea a su prometida, pero en esos momentos un sonido nada saludable inundó la estancia, haciendo que todas las miradas se clavaran en ese desmejorado Harry quien se encargaba de vaciar sus intestinos justo a un lado de la bella maceta que Penélope había comprado con mucha ilusión en uno de sus viajes al extranjero.

- ¡Te dije que no acercaras eso! - regañó Ron, cuya voz fue la primera en escucharse. Percy habría estado seguro de que hubiese deseado hacer algo al respecto de lo provocado por Ginny, pero en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry, quien no paraba de vomitar y se sacudía de forma que parecía dolorosa.

- Yo no sabía - se justificó ella, quien pareció entender rápidamente.

Percy se acercó a toda velocidad con la intención de auxiliar a Harry, sin embargo un movimiento de Ron, quien intentó llevarlo al sanitario, hizo que esa comida semidigerida coincidiera con los zapatos del hombre.

¡Por todos los cielos!

- A un lado - Hermione se acercó a toda velocidad y apartó a Ron, sosteniendo a Harry con cuidado y frotando suavemente su espalda - Deberías tener más práctica con esto, Ron. O al menos más teoría. - regañó la muchacha.

Ron se ruborizó.

- ¿Práctica? - se escuchó la solitaria pregunta de Draco Malfoy.

Percy volteó a verlo y un escalofrío recorrió su piel. Se olvidó de limpiar su calzado y de nuevo se odió al no ser descortés con Malfoy, quien parecía sospechar lo que ocurría, pero no deseaba confirmarlo.

Harry se calmó finalmente. Hermione le ayudó a limpiarse y Penélope se acercó a limpiar el sitio, antes de ayudar a la castaña a llevar al hombre a una habitación para que descansara.

Entonces se arruinó.

- ¡No tenía idea, señor Potter! - exclamó el viejo ministro - ¡¡Muchas felicidades!! ¡¡Ambos deben estar felices con el bebé en camino!!

Harry no dijo nada. Y, desde luego, no pareció agradecer la felicitación. Sólo hizo un vago asentimiento y se dejó llevar por ambas mujeres.

Ron fue el centro de atención en ese momento. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a recibir felicitaciones por los escasos invitados.

Sólo que las cosas no estaban bien. Para nada podían estar bien.

Draco Malfoy apretó los labios antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello. En cuanto vio a Penélope se disculpó con ella y se encargó de largarse con una expresión aun más asesina que con la que había entrado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Molly, quien había llegado del cuarto de juegos y cargaba a un sucio Mike.

- ¡Es grandioso, mamá! - Ginny se acercó y le quitó al bebé - ¡Harry y Ron tendrán otro bebé¡

- ¡Es maravilloso! - Molly acudió a abrazar a su hijo.

- ¡Bien hecho, hermanito! - canturrearon los gemelos, quien, para desgracia de Percy, habían decidido aparecer justo en ese momento.

Percy confirmó sus sospechas y suspiró. Miró a Penélope y ella le sonrió. Entendió entonces: ya llegaría otro momento para anunciar su compromiso.

o.o.o.

El caro jarrón japonés que le regaló su madre fue a parar al suelo, haciéndose añicos. En otra circunstancia lo hubiese reparado, pero esta vez le importaba poco lo que ocurriese con la cara pieza.

¡Al diablo con el maldito jarrón! ¡Lo que había vuelto a romperse era más importante que una pieza importada!

Draco Malfoy terminó por azotar la puerta de su departamento y caminó con furiosas zancadas hasta la cocina. Estando ahí apretó los labios y se pasó una mano por el despeinado cabello sin recordar la razón exacta por la que pensó que llegando a ese sitio estaría más tranquilo.

Y es que se sentía tremendamente enfadado.

Estaba enfadado con Ronald Weasley, con Hermione Granger y con Harry Potter.

¡Muy especialmente con Harry!

Si había abrazado la esperanza de reconquistar al moreno, se acababa de anular en ese día, al verlo vomitar encima de los zapatos de Percy Weasley.

Demonios. El mero hecho de saber el estado de Harry le hacía comprender su renuencia a dejar a la comadreja. Aunque no se explicaba la razón por la que hubiese caído en su trampa, pese a que gran parte tenía poderosa relación con la poción que había utilizado en él.

¿No se suponía que esa poción desinhibía a quien le bebía? De ser el caso, Harry sólo había olvidado aquello que lo convenció de abandonarlo por 5 años.

Draco apretó los labios.

¿Y si esa razón era Ronald Weasley?

A lo mejor... Harry si amaba a su esposo y sólo había querido una aventura.

A lo mejor ya sabía que deseaba una familia más sólida con Weasley, pero la poción había sacado al travieso Potter que Draco jamás conoció. El travieso que deseaba acostarse con él, precisamente.

El punto es que Harry confirmaba su matrimonio al engendrar a un hijo más. Luego de 5 años, Draco había pensado que el moreno se cuidaba precisamente porque ya no había "chispa" y no deseaba amarrarse más a esa relación.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de haber creído lo correcto. De nuevo.

Otra vez se equivocaba, ¿cierto?

El rubio avanzó con suavidad hasta la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. Tras unos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que nada lo había preparado para estrellarse de nuevo.

Había creído que podía recuperar a Harry. Incluso había aceptado su pasado sin hacer preguntas, y a cambio recibía "eso".

Draco no se sentía capaz de seguir en esa situación. Le hacía mucho daño.

No. No más.

o.o.o

El primer embarazo de Harry fue difícil.

Por principios de cuenta, ninguno se enteró hasta pasado el primer trimestre.

Para entonces Harry ya había huido de la isla y Ron accedió a acompañarlo.

Cuando su amigo se enteró de su estado entró en pánico. Sólo de esa manera podría describirlo. A pesar de ello los sanadores de California se mostraron maravillados.

¿Hace cuantos años que no veían un embarazo masculino?

Ron tampoco había visto uno, cierto, pero no trató a su amigo como objeto de estudio. Aunque eso careció de importancia en realidad. Mientras atendiesen a Harry debidamente, y gratis, podría convencer al moreno de que aceptase el hospital.

De todos modos el problema inicial fue bastante difícil de tratar. Harry estaba harto de no poder disponer de su vida, y ahora se enfadaba de que su propio cuerpo le impusiera cosas que no esperaba.

Ron había aprendido que un bebé era una razón para estar feliz. Después de todo había sido el penúltimo de 7 hijos. Todos amados, pese a que sufrieron muchas carencias.

Harry no debería estar dolido por eso. Y Ron no se lo permitió. Le propuso matrimonio y prometió cuidar de ambos. Si Harry necesitaba tranquilidad y paz dentro de una familia, Ron estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Aún así no fue fácil.

El primer embarazo siempre era difícil, aún más en un hombre. Pero Harry hizo honor a su excepcionalidad, haciéndolo terriblemente tenso. Y para empeorar las cosas, el moreno estaba sujeto a una depresión que ninguno de los sanadores pudo tratar debidamente.

Ron aún pensaba que Brett había nacido milagrosamente.

Harry pasaba horas llorando y maldiciendo su situación, pese a que Ron se esforzaba por confortarlo. A veces parecía que de nada servían sus palabras y el propio pelirrojo comenzaba a desesperarse por aquello que causaba la depresión en su amigo.

Nunca supo lo que había sido, pero lo sospechaba. Pese a ello tuvo el tacto suficiente para dejar que la herida cicatrizara poco a poco, de tal manera que su amigo comenzó a normalizarse mientras su embarazo avanzaba día tras día.

Harry no soportaba estar embarazado. Fue eso lo que Ron se esforzó por cambiar. Le enseñó a su amigo a amar a ese bebé dentro de su vientre y cambió la mirada de angustia por algo más llevadero.

Una vez lo convenció de colocar música sobre su vientre, mientras Ron miraba con aceptación el gesto en el rostro de su amigo.

Difícil. Todo fue difícil.

El día en que Brett vio la luz, lo hizo con una alta desnutrición que lastimó a Ron, quien tomó al pequeño entre sus manos y le susurró palabras de ánimo y consuelo.

Harry no dijo nada.

Su cansada mirada verde estaba desviada hacia un costado y en sus ojos había lágrimas. Después, los sanadores se llevaron al bebé para atenderlo y evitar que el problema afectase su vida.

Los días siguientes fueron silenciosos. A pesar que el pelirrojo se esforzó por conversar con Harry, no pudo sacar una palabra de él. Tampoco lo convenció para que vieran a Brett y el pelirrojo se encontraba frente a esa cuna mágica, contemplando a un bebé flacucho mientras pensaba con tristeza lo mucho que debería estar extrañando a su padre.

A los 7 días les explicaron lo que estaba pasando.

Brett tenía un trastorno de transformación mágica. El bebé consumía todos los nutrientes exclusivamente para crear magia, lo que no dejaba mucho para su propio cuerpo.

"¿Morirá?", preguntó Ron asustado, mientras sentía que la temblorosa mano de Harry apretaba la suya.

Los sanadores les dieron una formula especial para alimentar al bebé.

Especial y cara.

Ronald se esforzó mucho para obtener ese alimento y prácticamente fue quien cuidó del bebé los primeros meses cuando lo llevaron a casa.

Harry se mantuvo alejado. Y la verdad es que Ron pensó que así sería siempre, pero al tercer mes ocurrió el milagro. Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Harry en la habitación, con el bebé en brazos, dándole la formula con cuidado.

- Mi hijo se parece a mi - había dicho el moreno mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla - ... que bueno...

A partir de ahí la carga para Ron se aligeró. Harry comenzó a encargarse de lo que el bebé necesitaba. Poco a poco comenzó a sonreír al verlo y conversaba con él.

Harry tardó más tiempo en enamorarse de su propio hijo. Y el logro había sido por Ron.

Si. Brett había necesitado de un milagro para seguir con vida.

Ahora, que Harry había engendrado una nueva vida, Ron pensaba que las cosas serían bastante diferentes.

Primero que nada Harry parecía más tranquilo, pese a que en sus ojos se notaba una mirada culpable que le evadía.

Ron sabía la razón de esa culpabilidad.

El bebé de Harry era de Draco Malfoy.

Ello ponía cierta discrepancia de lo ocurrido con el pasado.

Si Draco también era el padre de ese bebé, en el vientre de Harry, ¿por qué ahora su amigo no parecía tan aterrado como la primera vez?

Ron estaba confundido.

¿Sería posible que Hermione tuviese razón, después de todo?

La relación que Harry tuvo con Malfoy jamás fue la más tranquila, pese a que Ron no conoció pareja más unida, y a lo irónico de sus inicios. Además habían roto de manera bastante estrepitosa, luego de que Harry venciera a Lord Voldemort y decidiera huir.

Ron aún no sabía qué era lo que había motivado la huida de su amigo. Sólo podía estar seguro de que Harry lo necesitaba y que estaría ahí para él, hasta que ya no fuera necesario.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

- Quiero que mi hermanito salga ya - gimoteó Brett, abarcando la panza de cinco meses de Harry, que, si bien, no era tan grande, resultaba un enorme balón para un niño de 4 años y medio, flaco y chaparro - Papá. Saca a mi hermanito ya.

- Le falta mucho por salir, Brett - Harry acarició la cabeza de su primer hijo y le levantó la barbilla para que le viera - Si sale ahora podría pasarle algo malo. No podemos adelantar su nacimiento sólo porque quieres jugar.

- Mi tía Hermione dice que será más divertido jugar con él que con _Maho_.

_Maho_, era el perro que Ron había comprado para Brett. Harry había insistido en que un pastor no era adecuado para un niño de 4 años como él, pero el animal resultó ser bastante dócil y ganó la confianza del moreno, quien de todas maneras no podía cuidar de un perro alocado y de un niño que se encargaba de alocarlo más.

- Tu hermanito no es una mascota, Brett - regañó Harry - Cuando nazca será muy pequeño para jugar contigo.

- En ese caso, no entiendo qué tiene de especial un bebé - lloriqueó el niño.

- Es un acto de amor - intervino Ron, quien venía llegando del trabajo y se acercó a Brett para levantarlo con ánimo - Que grande te ves hoy, ¿tu papá te dio comida especial mientras fui al trabajo?

- ¿En serio he crecido? - Brett se entusiasmó.

- Dentro de poco no podré cargarte - aseguró Ron y bajó al chico - _Maho_ ha hecho travesuras allá afuera. Ve y recoge mientras tu papá y yo preparamos la comida.

El niño obedeció y salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que canturreaba una canción que el propio Ron se encargó de enseñarle.

- No lo engañes así - murmuró Harry y se levantó para caminar a la cocina - Sabes que no está creciendo. Incluso lo veo más flaco - se preocupó - A lo mejor la fórmula dejó de funcionar antes de tiempo.

- Habrá que llevarlo a San Mungo - Ron se encogió de hombros - Siempre he tenido más fe en los sanadores ingleses.

Harry sonrió ante ese comentario. Ron siempre desconfiaba de lo extranjero.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - preguntó mientras miraba atentamente el recetario que había comprado bajo consejo de la señora Molly y elegía una comida.

- Todo bien. El ministro volvió a insinuarme lo fabuloso que sería que aceptases su puesto.

- Debe haber millares de magos mejores para ser ministro - murmuró Harry convocando el hechizo en el libro para comenzar a ver cómo se preparaban los alimentos y caminó para tomar otros ingredientes con los que Ron lo vio iniciar la fórmula.

- Nadie es mejor que el mago que derrotó a la mayor amenaza del Mundo Mágico - aseguró el pelirrojo. - Muchos te apoyarían.

- Hum.

Ron reconoció ese gesto que daba por terminada la charla con Harry y se dedicó a terminar la poción para Brett.

- Malfoy nos ha invitado a cenar - murmuró con tranquilidad.

Harry levantó la mirada. El gesto no pasó desapercibido a Ron, quien fingió seguir totalmente interesado en la poción que preparaba.

En los últimos tres meses el rubio había desarrollado una forzada relación de amistad con ellos, haciéndoles corteses invitaciones a cenar, en donde el rubio se hacía acompañar de una persona distinta, mago o bruja.

Ron había tenido que rechazar la mayoría de esas invitaciones, especialmente porque al principio había notado esa mirada afectada en Harry. Personalmente pensaba que no podía exponer a Harry a tensiones innecesarias en su estado, pese a que este segundo embarazo estaba desarrollándose de manera aún más favorable que el primero.

- ¿Quieres ir? - preguntó Harry.

- Si tú quieres - Ron se encogió de hombros. - Hermione irá.

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa ante esa información y entendió perfectamente.

- No pasará nada si vamos también - aseguró.

o.o.o

- Granger - Draco enarcó una ceja al ver a la atractiva castaña... acompañada de... - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

- Dijiste que con pareja, ¿no? - ella frunció el ceño y penetró la puerta de una buena vez.

- Eso demuestra que no piensas bien lo que dices, Malfoy - un divertido Fred lo miró con burla - Nosotros somos la "pareja" de Hermione.

- Indiscutible - corroboró George.

- Ustedes tienen un grave problema - declaró Draco - Es imposible que los dos se proclamen pareja de ella.

- Compartimos todo - dijeron ambos pelirrojos y penetraron también, dejando a Draco con los labios apretados.

Fue esa expresión lo que recibió a Ron y frunció el ceño al acercarse, llevando a Harry del brazo.

- Malfoy - saludó con frialdad.

- Weasley - correspondió Draco y sus ojos se posaron en Harry, notando lo saludable que lucía - Potter - murmuró, bajando la vista hacia su abrigado tronco, hasta percatarse de ese adorable bulto en su vientre - No has subido mucho de peso...

Harry se ruborizó.

Ron torció la boca. Estuvo a punto de contradecir a Draco, pero recordó a tiempo que el embarazo anterior no era asunto suyo.

- ¿Nos dejarás en la entrada toda la noche, Malfoy?

- No - el rubio carraspeó y se hizo a un lado - Pasen.

Ron guió a Harry hasta el interior de la mansión. La última vez que había estado ahí vio con regocijo la manera en que su esposo vomitaba encima del rubio, quien había intentado ayudarlo a llegar al baño, inútilmente.

Ah, bellos recuerdos.

Tristemente eso se vio arruinado cuando Harry salió con esa expresión de melancolía, posando sus ojos en la bella acompañante de Malfoy, quien le atendió inmediatamente para asearle.

Odioso rubio.

Ron sonrió al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores. Ambos estaban colocados a un lado de Hermione y se notaba su instinto de protección. Con delicadeza llevó a Harry hasta ahí, siendo recibido por escandalosos silbidos de ambos gemelos.

- Se empieza a notar la influencia Weasley - Fred sobó la panza de Harry, provocando que el moreno riera.

- Es la influencia de la comida - contradijo el moreno y se sobó la barriga.

- Te ves bastante bien, Harry - Hermione sonrió satisfecha - Regresar a casa te hizo mucho bien.

Ron lo pensaba también.

- Aquí no puedo saltarme una sola comida - Harry miró a los pelirrojos - Y todo es por obra de los Weasley.

- Nosotros hemos sido criados bajo la filosofía de la buena nutrición - ambos gemelos soltaron una agradable risita.

- Pronto pensaremos en hacer a nuestra familia de 5 - Fred miró a Harry con malicia, y tomó a Hermione de la cintura - ¿No crees que nuestra chica se vería bastante bien con una barriga como la tuya, Harry?

- ¿Otro bebé? - Ron parpadeó confundido y miró a su amiga - ¿Has pensado en embarazarte de nuevo?

Hermione se ruborizó.

- Un Weasley jamás se queda sin hermanos - George regañó a Ron - Debiste pensar en ello.

- Tal vez Mike quiera un hermanito con quien jugar - murmuró ella.

- Y nosotros nos encargaremos de dárselo - Fred y George besaron las mejillas de la muchacha al mismo tiempo.

- Por favor - la voz de Draco llamó la atención de todos - , no necesitamos enterarnos con sus pervertidos planes.

Harry posó los ojos verdes en el joven mago que acompañaba a Malfoy.

No parecía tener más de 18 años, aunque en sus ojos azules se veía una malicia bastante adulta; especialmente en el momento que atrapó el brazo del rubio, para acercarse.

- ¿Quién es ese, Malfoy? - preguntó George - ¿Otro noviecito para tu colección?

Draco bufó.

- Mathias Black, mi primo.

- Primo segundo - dijo el jovencito con una preciosa sonrisa. - Mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ustedes - su mirada se posó en Harry, y la deslizó hacia su vientre sin vergüenza - Mucho.

- Mi primo esta de visita y ha querido conocerles - explicó Draco - ¿Pasamos al comedor?

La cena no pasó tan tranquila como Ron hubiese esperado. Harry había recuperado esa melancolía en la mirada y para colmo el tal Mathias no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Antes de que Ron analizara lo que estaba ocurriendo, la cena terminó y todos estuvieron en la sala, bebiendo animadamente y conversando. Hermione tomó a Harry de la mano y ambos salieron hacia la terraza, donde la morena miró con admiración el extenso jardín, iluminado por luces mágicas.

- Ha sido un intento desesperado - dijo ella de repente.

Harry la miró sin comprender.

- Malfoy ha intentado olvidarte, pero no puede.

- Aun así no se rinde - murmuró Harry con algo de ironía.

- ¿Lo has logrado tú?

El moreno desvió la mirada y se humedeció los labios.

- Sabes que Ron y yo siempre te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas, Harry - dijo ella con cariño - ¿No es tiempo que decidas luchar por tu felicidad?

- ¿Puedo?

Hermione suspiró ante esa pregunta y recargó la espalda en el barandal de diseños aristocráticos.

- ¿Quieres?

- ¡Si!

- ¿Entonces por qué no habrías de poder? - musitó ella.

Harry se ruborizó.

- Yo... tal vez no lo merezca...

Hermione tendría mucho que pensar en esa frase. Muy especialmente porque estaba segura que tenía estrecha relación con aquello que convenció a Harry de irse del país, hacía cinco años.

Ron no lo entendía como ella, pese a que era quien había estado cerca del moreno. El pelirrojo veía a Malfoy como el enemigo de quien debía proteger a Harry, pero Hermione estaba segura que no se trataba de él, y ahora lo confirmaba, al ver esa mirada llena de tantos sentimientos, dirigidas al rubio.

Harry no les había dicho nada, cierto, pero ambos habían hecho sus propias conjeturas. Ella, especialmente, se había basado en las hipótesis de Ron, quien había vivido al lado de Harry, como su esposo.

- Creo que a Malfoy le encantaría - murmuró - Ese bebé es suyo, ¿verdad?

Harry adquirió un tinte que pareció interesante a la muchacha y se acercó para abrazarlo de manera protectora, pese a que ella era más pequeña.

- ¿Y Brett...?

- ¡No hablemos de él!

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

- Tú quieres a Draco. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te reconcilies con él?

- Por todos los santos, Hermione, estoy casado.

- Si - ella permaneció serena y enmarcó ese rostro ovalado con ternura - ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

- Ron...

- Lo entendería - interrumpió ella y suspiró - Harry... yo quiero que seas feliz. No podré serlo hasta ver que tú lo eres también.

Harry palideció. Hermione se odió ya que pensó que había sido muy directa con eso.

Ron había estado hablándole al respecto, había estado convenciéndola de que aún no era momento, pero ella estaba segura de que el tiempo había llegado.

¿Se había equivocado?

Quizás Ron había adquirido mayor agudeza si de Harry se trataba, por vivir con él, como su esposo. Ella, en cambio, vivió rezagada de ambos, confiando en el carácter de lucha del pelirrojo, quien le prometió que cuidaría del moreno.

Lo cierto es que ya no quería estar apartada de Harry. Necesitaba saber que estaba contribuyendo a su felicidad, como lo hacía Ron, pese a que no podría hacerlo de la misma manera.

- Lo siento - murmuró Harry.

- Olvida lo que dije - ella se odió interiormente por provocar esa nueva muestra de vulnerabilidad en Harry - Me comporto egoístamente al querer ayudarte cuando evidentemente no es lo que quieres...

- Quiero...

La mujer suspiró, aliviada por esa confesión.

- Pero a lo mejor Malfoy no querrá...

- Ese tonto te ama, Harry.

- No me amará cuando _sepa_.

_¿Saber?_

Hermione detectó una alarma en su cabeza ante eso.

_¿Merecer? ¿Saber?_

Había una clave escondida en esas dos palabras que la muchacha no alcanzaba a vislumbrar y de pronto sintió ganas de sacudir a Harry para que se lo explicara.

Pero no era buena idea. No cuando las sospechas de Ron perseguían a la castaña, pese a que se desvivió por defender a Malfoy, hace casi cuatro años y medio, cuando el pelirrojo visitó Inglaterra con esa mirada asesina.

¿Sería posible que Ron tuviese razón?

Hermione abrazó a Harry para ayudarlo a escapar de sus propios temores y le besó los labios con delicadeza.

- Yo jamás te dejaré, Harry - le prometió, peinando ese cabello negro - Nunca, nunca...

- Perdóname por causarte tantos problemas a ti y a Ron.

- Tonto - ella sonrió - Somos tus amigos. Los amigos están juntos en las buenas y las malas.

- Hace aire - intervino una voz serena. Hermione volteó para encontrarse con ese par de ojos grises que guardaban tantas emociones como los de Harry y se apartó del moreno - Será mejor que entren.

- Justo iba a proponer eso - dijo la muchacha con energía y se adelantó - Fred y George deben estar pensando en venir a rescatarme.

Draco vio a la castaña entrar y apretó un poco los labios antes de girar el rostro hacia Harry.

Tan hermoso y frágil.

Tan... _ajeno_.

- He conseguido una cita para tu hijo el día de mañana - Draco dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza - Weasley me ha insistido.

- Gracias - murmuró Harry.

Harry avanzó hacia el interior de la estancia. Paso a paso fue consciente de la mirada clavada en su cuerpo y tuvo que tragar varias veces para no decir nada.

- Los aceptaría a ambos.

Las palabras de Draco lo detuvieron.

- No me importa si son de Weasley... Los aceptaría de veras.

El moreno levantó la mirada. Desde ahí alcanzaba a ver a Ron, charlando con los gemelos y golpeando su copa con Hermione.

No estaba listo.

- No lo entiendes, yo... quiero... - se interrumpió - Brett... - cambió de tema -Ron ha cuidado tanto de Brett. Tú no te imaginas cuanto se ha esforzado.

- ¿Es eso lo que te ata a un matrimonio sin amor? - cuestionó Draco y Harry le sintió acercarse. Sus manos se colaron por la cintura del moreno hasta posarse en el enorme vientre - Quise renunciar. En verdad quise. ¿No basta con ver pisoteado mi orgullo, Harry?

Harry jadeo al sentir el aliento de Draco sobre su sensible cuello y colocó ambas manos sobre las de él.

Ahí estaba el bebé de ambos.

El pensamiento hizo que Harry se mordiera el labio inferior.

No sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Harry? - la voz de Fred hizo que el moreno se liberara del íntimo abrazo de Draco y mirara al pelirrojo con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza - ¿Todo bien? - el hombre miró a Draco con un brillo de advertencia.

- Si - Harry se apresuró a penetrar de una buena vez - Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Le pediré a Ron que nos retiremos - volteó hacia el rubio - Gracias por la invitación, Malfoy.

Draco hizo una galante inclinación con la cabeza y vio partir al moreno. No pudo terminar de disfrutar el hecho de haber tocado ese enorme vientre cuando unos ojos azules le miraron con desaprobación.

- No te acerques al esposo de mi hermano - advirtió Fred.

- Y lo dice alguien que comparte la chica con su gemelo - ironizó Draco.

- Nuestra relación con Hermione no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy - el pelirrojo arrugó ambas cejas.

Draco vio al hombre penetrar de nuevo hacia la estancia. Para cuando le imitó, sus invitados ya estaban dispuestos a irse y les despidió de manera cortes.

Al estar solo pensó en lo extraña que era todo esa situación.

Por alguna razón Harry parecía tener consideraciones hacia Weasley por su primer hijo. Cosa rara, ya que era normal que la comadreja se preocupase por su primogénito, así que el comentario hecho resultaba algo incongruente. Brett necesitaba de Weasley... y Weasley había hecho mucho por el niño. Pero en ningún momento había mencionado que ello beneficiara a Harry.

¿Por qué sentía que ahí había algo que no sabía?

o.o.o

Harry recordó su odio a los hospitales tan sólo atravesar la puerta principal de San Mungo. Un apretón en su mano, le hizo recordar que Ron estaba a su lado y comprendía perfectamente la aversión a la que estaba siendo expuesto, pese a que su reciente estado de gestación lo obligaba a estar ahí a menudo.

El moreno bajó la mirada hacia su hijo. Tal como lo había esperado, lucía la misma inseguridad al ver el sitio y tuvo que recordar con amargura que Brett jamás había gustado de esos sitios, especialmente por el amargo sabor de las pociones con las que habían tenido que nutrirlo, al menos antes de que Ron se aplicase en la elaboración de la misma.

Así que el moreno se obligó a ser fuerte, al menos para que su hijo sintiera apoyo, y los tres caminaron por el estrecho pasillo.

Los tres llegaron con el sanador.

Como Harry lo había esperado, el mago demostró terriblemente sorprendido cuando Ron terminó de platicarle todo lo referente a la enfermedad de Brett. Después vio la manera en que el anciano conversaba con el niño, sacando información de manera sutil, hasta obsequiarle una paleta y dejarlo ir al área de juegos de la que Harry no sabía su existencia.

- Es una suerte la que su hijo tiene, señor Weasley.

Harry volteó a ver de nuevo al sanador y lo vio sonreír. Era una expresión aún más alentadora que la que habían puesto en California, al comprender la naturaleza del padecimiento de Brett.

- Justo contamos con una poción que podría detener el trastorno.

- ¿Eso es posible? - Ron parecía entusiasmado.

- Ahora lo es - el viejo hizo una anotación y le pasó a Ron la receta - Deberemos tener en observación al niño por los días en que se apliquen las dosis, pero estoy seguro de que lo solucionará.

Harry notó que Ron fruncía un poco el ceño al leer el pergamino y lo vio guardarlo en la bolsa de su túnica.

- ¿Es necesario que lo haga esa persona? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Es el mejor en su área.

Ron meneó la cabeza, aceptando ese comentario.

- Será mejor que yo traiga a Brett a sus citas - volteó a ver a Harry.

- Tu trabajo... - musitó el moreno.

- El señor Weasley tiene razón - intervino el sanador - Su estado requiere de los mejores cuidados, joven Potter, y estaremos rodeados de olores peligrosos para el feto, dado que la poción debe ser recién hecha.

- No te preocupes - tranquilizó Ron - no creo que tengan problema si me ausento unas cuentas veces por nuestro niño.

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo.

Se sentía ligeramente excluido, pero, a la vez, algo aliviado.

¿Ron no lo estaba sobreprotegiendo en ese embarazo?

o.o.o

- Normal - Hermione hizo anotaciones rápidas y continuó caminando. Había intentado quitarse a Ron de encima, sin éxito, ya que tenía bastante trabajo, pero el pelirrojo parecía en verdad angustiado. - Ahora que Harry tiene un embarazo en condiciones óptimas, deseas evitarle toda clase de disgustos.

- Pero a lo mejor quería atender el problema de Brett - insistió el pelirrojo - Me costó mucho trabajo que lo aceptara de esa forma.

La muchacha se detuvo bruscamente. Ron chocó contra ella y la empujó un poco.

- ¿Si? - se interesó ella, notando el rubor en las mejillas de su amigo - Bueno - carraspeó - , eso no quita que sea Snape quien haga la poción. Y ambos sabemos que Harry lo odia desde que lo conoció. Que yo sepa no ha dejado de odiarlo.

- Eso pensé - Ron torció los labios.

- Por lo tanto adivinaste el daño que podría causarle un disgusto a estas alturas de su embarazo - continuó Hermione - , así que deja de preocuparte. Harry cuida de Brett el resto del tiempo. Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien.

- Supongo - Ron torció los labios.

- Sólo debemos pensar en su relación con Malfoy - agregó ella con ligereza y se apresuró a seguir caminando.

- Te he dicho lo que opino al respecto - Ron la alcanzó - Todo esto podría ser culpa de Malfoy, por principio de cuentas.

- De eso no estamos seguros - evadió ella.

- ¡Harry lo comenzó a rehuir desde que la guerra acabó! ¡¡Una buena razón debió haber!!

Hermione atrapó a Ron y lo obligó a entrar a su oficina, donde colocó un perfecto hechizo de privacidad.

- No digas eso en voz alta - regañó - Además no sabemos los detalles. Cualquier cosa pudo causar la reacción de Harry.

- ¿Con un bebé a los ocho meses? - ironizó Ron - Creo que la razón es muy clara. Harry estaba aterrorizado.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay pruebas confiables de ello - ella suspiró - Además Harry no me parece la clase de masoquista que se involucra con su atacante 5 años después, quedando encinta nuevamente, ¿no crees?

- Quedamos que eso no fue totalmente con su consentimiento.

- Da igual - ella enarcó una ceja - Harry ha llevado un embarazo saludable y tranquilo. Eso, a mi parecer, habla por sí mismo.

Ron apretó los labios.

- Pues yo no confío en esa serpiente - gruñó el hombre - Sigo pensando que provocó esto, de alguna manera.

Hermione cruzó los brazos con resignación. Comprendía la sobreprotección que Ron tenía hacia Harry. Ella misma la tendría, de estar en su situación. Sin embargo, Ron no era de los hombres que observara los pequeños detalles.

Y ella estaba segura de que Harry aún quería a Malfoy.

Por ese motivo estaba dispuesta a convencerlo de luchar. A su parecer Harry merecía toda la felicidad que pudiera recibir, especialmente de la persona que amaba. Y pensaba convencerlo de lo mismo.

- Me da gusto que Brett vaya a curarse - cambió el tema, tomando por sorpresa a Ron, quien la miró. - Su salud mejorará y pronto tendrá un hermanito. Es perfecto.

- Si.

- Mike también sería feliz, teniendo un hermanito.

Ron se puso colorado.

- Creí que era una broma - murmuró.

- No lo es, Ron - Hermione le guiñó un ojo - Tus hermanos estarán contentos con otro niño al que puedan malcriar.

- No creo que debieras permitirles eso - gruñó el hombre.

- Ya es tiempo que confíes en Harry - susurró ella con cariño - Ya es tiempo que dejes que alguien más lo proteja; no por amistad, sino por amor.

- ¿Puedo? - Ron no parecía seguro de querer permitirlo.

- Si Malfoy no lo hace bien, yo misma patearé su aristocrático trasero - juró Hermione - Pero tengo un buen presentimiento, Ron. Esa mirada es de amor. Sólo la he visto en una persona y es idéntica.

Ron volvió a ponerse colorado.

o.o.o

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja al ver a su ex alumno, justo en su recibidor, con la cara aun más roja de lo que pudiera recordar y jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos como si no fuese un hombre de más de 25 años.

Delicioso.

Casi parecía ese chiquillo que recién entraba a su clase, bajo la ingenua creencia de que podría disfrutar de ella.

Delicioso.

Severus avanzó con paso suaves, asegurándose de ser notado por el hombre y sonrió al ver que esa mirada azul le esquivaba.

- Señor Weasley - susurró con ligereza - que... extraña sorpresa - agregó imprimiendo notable desagrado ante su presencia - ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde morada?

Ron parpadeó al instante.

- Señor, creí que había recibido un informe de San Mungo.

Ah, eso.

La verdad es que el comunicado molestó bastante a Severus. Tanto que pensó en dejar claro al encargado del hospital que no había regresado para estar a su disposición, mucho menos para encargarse del caso de un mocoso. Sin embargo el nombre de Harry Potter llamó poderosamente su atención y una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo adornó su rostro, dándose cuenta de que no todo era maravilloso en su matrimonio.

Nadie, en su sano juicio, desperdiciaría una oportunidad así.

- Oh, si - Severus desvió la vista - E imagino que el padre del chico no pudo venir personalmente - torció los labios - Que irresponsable de su parte. Pero no debería extrañarme, ¿cierto? Se nota que no ha cambiado.

Ron apretó la mandíbula contando mentalmente hasta mil.

- Yo soy el padre de "el chico" - dijo en tono defensivo, ganando una fría mirada de Severus que le hizo sentir aun más humillado - ¿Podemos empezar de una vez, señor?

Severus se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta Weasley, fue entonces que alcanzó a verlo.

¡Se había atrevido a traer al niño!

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero la mirada verde del niño llamó poderosamente su atención y levantó la barbilla sin dejar de estudiar sus facciones.

Interesante.

- Acércate, chico - ordenó Severus.

Brett levantó la mirada a su padre. Ron le animó en silencio, prometiendo mentalmente que vigilaría muy cuidadosamente lo que Severus haría.

El niño caminó hacia el tenebroso adulto y se detuvo frente a él. Se dejó tomar de la barbilla y en silencio dejó que le examinaran cuidadosamente.

Severus sonrió.

- Haré las preparaciones inmediatamente - dijo soltando la barbilla del niño y se dio la vuelta para avanzar, haciendo un ademán para que ambos le siguieran - Sólo en mi laboratorio se encuentran las mejores condiciones para la poción, así que sugiero que se prepare para una larga estancia, señor Weasley - ironizó - Siendo el consorte del señor Potter dudo que el ministerio ponga trabas a las constantes ausencias en el trabajo.

Ron apretó los dientes.

- Quizá si llevamos una buena cantidad de poción a casa…

- Imposible - cortó Severus - La poción debe beberse lo más reciente posible, de otra manera minimizará su eficiencia y solo alargará nuestros encuentros innecesariamente.

Cosa que Ron no deseaba hacer en absoluto.

- A lo mejor su pareja decide ayudarle un poco con la carga - continuó Severus con clara burla - aunque jamás ha sido bueno tomando responsabilidades, según recuerdo.

Ron giró los ojos aplaudiendo su decisión de no obligar a Harry a estar en ese sitio. Ese hombre seguía siendo igual de odioso.

o.o.o

Harry tamboreó en su enorme vientre a espera de que el ascensor se detuviera.

Había ido ahí porque a Ron se le había olvidado el almuerzo. Y la verdad es que eso no era tan malo, pero Brett había insistido en que su papá comiera sanamente, lo que hacía sospechar al moreno que su marido había escapado de los bríos del niño, quien preparó esa comida con el mejor de sus esfuerzos.

Claro que Harry pudo engañar un poco a su hijo, diciendo que había dado la comida a Ron y se aseguró de que la consumiera. Sin embargo el primer bocado del que fue victima lo convenció de que Ron tenía que someterse a la misma tortura culinaria, cortesía del pequeño, quien parecía estar recuperando energía desde que se administró la primera dosis de la poción.

Finalmente el elevador se detuvo. Harry salió y avanzó con pasos rápidos, al menos lo que le permitía su estado.

Al caminar llamó la atención de algunos magos. Otros tantos se acercaron a saludar. El moreno se aseguró de liberarse de todos ellos lo más pronto posible hasta divisar el escritorio donde una inconfundible cabellera roja le hizo sonreír.

Y habría avanzado hacia ella, pero un tirón lo metió en el interior de una oficina, donde una puerta se cerró al instante, haciendo que Harry mirara a su atacante rápidamente, sólo para gemir e intentar escapar.

- ¿Visitas conyugales? - susurró Draco, cubriendo la única salida a propósito y recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry con la mirada - Luces estupendo, Harry.

- Me estoy cansando de tus juegos, Malfoy - dijo Harry completamente ruborizado - Déjame salir.

- Hay algo que me inquieta - ignoró Draco - ¿Weasley no podrá sobrevivir a tu abandono?

Harry parpadeó.

- Lo he estado pensando desde que me señalaste su sacrificio por el hijo de ambos - admitió con serenidad - Se me ocurrió que la comadreja confundió tu gratitud y ello te hace imposible dejarlo, ya que esta realmente enamorado de ti.

- Es de mi esposo de quien hablas - gruñó Harry.

- Sólo intento comprender las cosas, Harry - el rubio se acomodó los cabellos - Me has rechazado dos veces desde que llegaste, pero aún no te has encargado de hacerme comprender lo que esta ocurriendo.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido que no hay nada que comprender? - musitó Harry.

- Por su puesto que si - Draco ladeó la cabeza y suspiró - , pero luego recordé que no es tan simple si se trata de ti. Tú siempre complicas las cosas, aún las más sencillas. Así que estoy a la espera de "eso" que no me has dicho. Justo lo que lo explica todo.

Harry enmudeció al escuchar esa reflexión y bajó la mirada.

¿"Eso"?

¿De qué serviría explicarlo todo si Malfoy terminaba por repudiarlo por completo?

De nada.

El chico apretó los labios y levantó los ojos, dispuesto a empujar al rubio para salir del sitio. Afortunadamente eso no fue necesario y una castaña deshizo el hechizo de la oficina, asomándose para ver a Draco con una ceja enarcada.

- Debería darte vergüenza hacer esto, Malfoy - dijo Hermione con reproche.

Draco se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con una encantadora y descarada sonrisa.

- No puedes culparme por intentarlo - le dijo - Él aún me es irresistible.

Harry se ruborizó y se apresuró a escapar hacia el escritorio de Ron.

Hermione lo vio en todo momento y suspiró, volviendo a encarar a Draco.

- Nunca terminaré de comprender tu "sutil" manera de actuar - acusó - Harry no esta listo para tu descaro.

- Es curioso, pero lo notó menos tenso y más adorable - Draco se sentó tras su escritorio, dedicando la mirada más inocente a la castaña, quien enarcó una ceja - Yo creo que voy ganando terreno.

- Eres el defensor del lazo matrimonial, Malfoy - se escandalizó ella - No puedo creer que hables de conseguir un adulterio con esa naturalidad.

- El lazo matrimonial basado en el amor - se exasperó el rubio - Y no me digas que es el caso de Harry. Ahí hay más gratitud que amor. No entiendo cómo hizo Weasley para embarazarlo por segunda vez. ¡Es como si un par de hermanos se acostaran juntos!

Hermione arqueó ambas cejas ante la comparación y soltó una carcajada.

- Ron tiene mucho qué opinar al respecto - ella salió de la oficina - De todas maneras, ten cuidado con la manera con que te acercas a Harry.

- Mis intenciones son nobles.

- Y yo me lo creo - se burló ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Había _algo_ que no sabía. _Algo_ que, pese a su desconocimiento, parecía haber marcado todo su pasado, tras arruinar ese futuro que imaginó hacía cinco años, una vez que derrotaran a Lord Voldemort y pudiera ir en busca de aquello por lo que había peleado.

Merecía ser feliz.

¿Qué pasó para que se viera frenado de forma tan violenta? ¿Qué mató todos sus sueños sin que pudiera evitarlo?

Había... _algo_.

_Algo_ que, sin embargo, no parecía que pudiera saber tan fácilmente. _Algo_ que, incluso, parecía herir a aquello que más había amado, aún tras cinco años jurando que lo despreciaba.

Que iluso.

Cinco años engañándose no bastaron para que su corazón le creyera.

Su corazón insistía en que valía la pena luchar por ese amor, pese a que su razón intentaba noquearlo de manera definitiva, demostrándole lo firme que era esa familia, a la que él pertenecía. Especialmente ahora que su vientre se hinchaba bajo producto de amor que tenía con su pareja.

Pero, ¿ese amor existía realmente?

Draco había estado persiguiendo a Harry. Podría admitirlo simplemente de esa manera. Y en las ocasiones en que logró llamar la atención de esos ojos verdes, alcanzó a ver ese mismo amor con el que ambos se miraron antes de entrar a la trampa, donde vencerían a Lord Voldemort.

Estaba seguro. Había amor.

Amor y... quizá _algo_ más. Justo ese _algo_ que no comprendía y que lo había separado de Harry, hace cinco años, sin que Draco quisiera comprenderlo.

Ese fue el error. Ahora lo vislumbraba.

Draco estaba demasiado apurado por hacer feliz a Harry que no notó ese _algo_ e intentó... ¿_forzarlo_?

¿En ese momento, hace cinco años, Harry no estaba listo para ser feliz?

¿Qué fue ese _algo_ que arrebató la alegría y seguridad de Harry?

¿Qué fue lo que anexó ese terror a esas bellas esmeraldas que le rehuyeron cuando Draco pensó que podrían proclamarse pareja?

Draco podría aceptar ahora que hace cinco años fue un imprudente. Quizá fue eso lo que alejó a Harry.

No.

¡No!

No fue Harry quien lo dejó. No fue Harry quien escapó.

Era doloroso, pero debía admitir que fue Draco el primero que se alejó.

Buscó sus brazos y lo sintió esquivo. Buscó sus besos y consiguió llanto. Buscó reafirmar su situación de pareja y encontró rechazo.

No. Ahora que se ponía a analizarlo podía decir que no fue rechazo. Harry simplemente tenía miedo.

Pero... ¿qué era _eso_ que causaba el miedo de Harry?

¿Por qué lo tuvo después de que ambos salieron vivos de esa peligrosa trampa, de la que se despidieron con un beso lleno de promesas?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué había pasado esos tres días?

Tres días en manos del enemigo.

Tres días a merced del mago más retorcido y cruel de la historia de la magia.

Había bastantes posibilidades, una vez que uno se ponía a pensarlo. Ninguna más alentadora que la anterior. Todas lo suficientemente horribles para causar el terror en esas verdes esmeraldas.

¿Pero no había dicho Harry que estaba listo para todo?

Después de todo se encaminó hacia una trampa de la que sabía que no podría salir con vida.

¿Entonces qué fue?

¿Qué era _eso_ que el héroe no esperaba y lo marcó de forma tan terrible?

o.o.o

Un sollozo cortó el silencio y se transformó en llanto y gemidos de terror y desolación.

Al suelo cayó un pergamino firmado elegantemente con claras letras negras.

o.o.o

Draco enarcó una ceja cuando alcanzó a ver a ese hombre pelirrojo salir a toda velocidad de la oficina central y suspiró.

- Últimamente sale mucho del trabajo, ¿no? - escuchó la voz de un mago.

- Asuntos familiares - respondió otro, llamando la atención de Draco.

- Sus _asuntos familiares_ parecen tener mucho más peso que el trabajo - ironizó Draco - Con un esposo como el que tiene podría dejar de molestarse en trabajar.

Ambos magos sonrieron ante el comentario.

- Supongo que te molesta que no sean tus _asuntos familiares_, ¿no, Malfoy?

Draco arrugó el ceño ante eso. Antes de que pudiera responder adecuadamente ante tal provocación, alcanzó a ver a una enérgica Hermione, que veía en dirección de ellos con una expresión tan angustiada como la de la comadreja.

- Es cosa que no les interesa - dijo ella a los dos magos y tomó a Draco por una mano para arrastrarlo con ella - Necesito tu ayuda.

- Estoy trabajando - Draco intentó resistirse, pese a que seguía caminando tras la mujer.

- Es una insignificancia - insistió ella - Sólo usa un poco de tus influencias para internar a Harry en San Mungo.

El corazón del rubio de estrelló contra el pecho al escuchar eso.

- Harry tiene suficientes influencias... - musitó.

- No cuando todos están seguros que está completamente sano - ella frunció el ceño - Brett acaba de llamar a Ronald. Harry está sufriendo de una crisis emocional. Necesito que me ayudes a encerrarlo bajo constante vigilancia para que no se haga daño a sí mismo y al bebé.

o.o.o

Harry.

¿Cuándo había vuelto a desordenar su vida de ese modo?

Hasta hace poco, cinco meses, dos semanas, exactamente, Draco pensó que podría escuchar su nombre sin sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, mientras caminaba por los pulcros pasillos del centro médico, y escuchaba la voz del especialista con el que había tenido que hablar horas antes de que llevasen al moreno hasta ese lugar.

No esperaba que lo llevasen precisamente ahí.

¿Qué era lo que decía el sanador a su lado?

¿"Sólo es una reacción momentánea"?

¿"Tiene mucha presión, aunque no lo parezca"?

¿"No se dañará si lo tranquilizamos"?

¿Por qué?

Todas esas palabras carecían de sentido a Draco. Nada de ello se relacionaba con Harry. No al menos el que él había conocido.

¿Qué era lo que Hermione sabía? ¿Qué era eso que todos sabían y no le habían dicho?

El rubio se detuvo frente a la habitación sólo para ver a Weasley caminando en círculos frente a la puerta.

Apoyada en la pared, estaba Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo calladamente mientras sus manos se frotaban una y otra vez, a medida que humedecía sus labios.

No lo había notado, pero ambos parecían tener una conexión especial y gracias a ella no parecían requerir de palabras para comprenderse mutuamente. No una conexión como la que ella parecía tener con Harry... Más bien parecía... como la que Draco hubiera tenido con Harry.

Curioso.

De todas maneras no era lo que importaba. Ambos magos parecían muy conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Era como... si ya lo esperaran.

Ellos estaban al corriente que podría pasar y ahora no sabían cómo detenerlo.

¿Pero qué era?

Draco volvió a posar sus ojos en es especialista, quien había hablado de la solución.

- ¿No dañará al bebé? - preguntó Ronald.

- Por supuesto que no - el sanador sonrió bonachonamente al pelirrojo - Sólo tranquilizará al señor Potter. Cualquier cosa que provoque su alteración se reducirá notablemente.

"Cualquier cosa que provoque su alteración". Esas palabras se anidaron en el pecho de Draco, sin que pudiera entenderlas y avanzó hacia la habitación, pero la mujer lo detuvo al dar un paso para interponerse en su camino.

"Ten cuidado con la manera en que te acercas a Harry", recordó sus palabras y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Al menos déjame verlo - pidió a Hermione, quien se mordió el labio inferior, demostrando su inseguridad.

Ella se hizo a un lado. Draco empujó la puerta y dejó que se cerrara a sus espaldas, mientras miraba esa figura tendida en la cama, iluminada apenas por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

Draco se acercó y tomó el informe que habían colocado en uno de los muebles.

Harry Potter. Varón, 26 años... Draco apretó los labios... Diagnóstico: Alteración severa, desequilibrio mágico. Causa de daño físico leve.

El rubio tiró el informe y se acercó a Harry. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama para sentarse y una mano se dedicó a peinar ese cabello negro y desordenado.

"Daño físico leve"

Los ojos del rubio recorrieron la piel visible del moreno hasta detenerse en un vendaje en su muñeca.

No. Eso no era leve.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y la acunó con cuidado antes de acercarla a sus labios y hacer una caricia.

Había _algo_ que no sabía. _Algo_ que asustó a Harry al grado de querer quitarse la vida, pese a que con ello se llevaría la del bebé que crecía en su cuerpo.

Y Draco Malfoy juró que averiguaría lo que había sido, para hacerle pagar muy caro su atrevimiento.

Con esa promesa en su interior se inclinó a besar la frente de Harry.

Un gemido de protesta llamó la atención de Draco y se incorporó para ver la manera en que Harry apretaba los párpados, luchando por despertar. Cuando esas irises verdes se posaron en él, sintió otro estallido en su pecho y sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Ron?

Draco deseó gritar de frustración en ese mismo momento.

- Afuera - respondió con la mayor tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir - _Haciendo_ una zanja en la entrada de la habitación.

- Oh - Harry se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó de manera perezosa. Sus ojos se posaron en esa venda y un rubor coloreó sus mejillas - ¿Ha sido profundo?

- No lo suficiente - murmuró Draco.

- Que alivio...

- ¿Por qué? - lo miró con tristeza.

- ¿Has oído de la poción _vitavi vulneris_?

La pregunta sacó de contexto a Draco e hizo un silencioso ademán afirmativo.

- Fue lo que bebimos antes de entrar a la fortaleza de Lord Voldemort.

Harry desvió la mirada.

- Si... - el moreno tocó su voluminoso vientre y sonrió - ¿Qué me han dado? Me siento muy tranquilo.

- _Imbelle_ - respondió el rubio pese a que deseaba aclarar el extraño tema a flote.

- ¿Dañará a mi bebé?

"No más de lo que lo harías tu mismo", pensó con amargura.

- No.

- Ron se enojará conmigo.

- Esta afuera - Draco se puso de pie - Le diré que quieres verlo.

- ¿Si? - Harry suspiró - ¿Eso quiero? - musitó con un hilo de voz que Draco no escuchó, ya que había escogido ese momento para abrir la puerta y escapar por ella.

o.o.o

- Trajimos comida apetecible - anunciaron ambos gemelos con una sonrisa traviesa mientras penetraban la puerta de la habitación y escapaban de la atenta mirada de Hermione, para colocarse a un lado de la cama de Harry y le mostraban la comida en cuestión - Tu favorita.

Harry sonrió y aceptó comer un poco de ello.

- ¡Harry no tiene permitido comer cosas con tantas calorías! - protestó Hermione al instante y enarcó una ceja - ¿Qué le han dado de comer a Mike?

- Comida verdadera - Fred sonrió.

- Están en problemas - amenazó ella.

- Promete que nos lo harás pagar - insinuó George con tomo pervertido y logró hacer ruborizar a la muchacha.

- ¡Nada de insinuaciones aquí, chicos! - Ron los miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo quiero comer de eso - Brett se acercó a sus tíos y alcanzó a tomar un poco del dulce para metérselo a la boca. - Esta bueno.

- Si te portas bien te daremos más en casa.

- Nada de eso - Ron atrapó al niño y lo sentó en sus rodillas - Brett y yo tenemos una cita muy importante.

Harry miró eso con atención y con discreción se frotó la muñeca donde había estado la herida reciente hace 4 días. Ahora todo estaba ridículamente bien. Aunque sabía que no era real.

- Puedo llevarlo para que dejes de faltar - ofreció el moreno.

- Me han dado receso en el trabajo - despreocupó Ron - El ministro esta muy preocupado por tu salud, así que quiere que este al pendiente.

Harry hizo una mueca ante eso.

- Pero no voy a romperme si me dejas solo unas cuantas horas - se quejó - Sabes que odio los hospitales. Quiero irme de aquí.

- Sólo será un día más - tranquilizó Hermione - Mañana podrás salir.

- Mi madre ya ha acondicionado una habitación en la Madriguera - sonrió el pelirrojo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- No necesito que me tengan vigilado - murmuró ofendido - Puedo regresar a casa.

Los gemelos se miraron al entender la situación.

- Oye, Brett, vamos por un helado, ¿quieres? - George robó la niño de las piernas de Ron y se lo pasó a su hermano - ¡Triple bola de masa de galleta!

- ¡Si! - se entusiasmó el niño.

Ron no protestó esta vez y dejó que sus hermanos cumplieran su fechoría.

Suspiró antes de mirar a su tranquilo marido, quien, a pesar de la poción, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

La verdad es que debía admirarle a Harry, incluso eso. Ron ya sabía que ninguna poción lograría hacerle efecto demasiado tiempo antes de que la magia de Harry encontrase la forma de rebelarse, si la consideraba nociva.

Lo que no comprendía era la razón por la que se resistía a estar tranquilo.

- Lo que intentaste hacer nos tiene preocupados, Harry - Hermione intervino de manera conciliadora - Temo que debemos intervenir, aun cuando no te agrade la idea.

- No tienen que sacrificarse por mí toda la vida - el moreno desvió la vista - No me gusta estar bajo efectos de esta poción. Odio las pociones. Odio este lugar.

- Somos tus amigos, Harry - le recordó Ron con suavidad - Jamás haríamos algo que te dañara, ¿recuerdas? Eres importante para nosotros. Déjanos hacer esto.

Harry se humedeció los labios.

A Ron no podía negarle nada, ni eso.

- Lo siento.

- Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero pronto podrás irte. No te preocupes. - Ron lo animó - Sólo... - dudó - deja que la poción haga efecto, es por tu bien y el del bebé.

¿Lo era?

- Con esta poción no me siento alerta.

- ¿Para qué querrías estar alerta, Harry? - Hermione lo miró suspicaz.

Harry se ruborizó y apretó los labios. El gesto confirmó a la morena que no obtendría una respuesta y de nuevo pensó que era muy pronto. Pese a ello se sentía optimista, las cosas comenzaban a ver una salida.

o.o.o

- Profesor Snape - saludaron los gemelos con clara intención de escabullirse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo un entusiasta Brett se los impidió y se acercó con confianza al hombre.

- Señor Snape - saludó el niño.

Snape miró al chiquillo con desagrado y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué hacen en el hospital? - cuestionó.

- Mi papi se puso mal - dijo Brett.

- Nosotros ya nos íbamos - Fred atrapó al niño y lo cargó - No le quitamos más su tiempo.

- Eso debieron pensar antes de nacer - escupió el hombre y se alejó hacia el laboratorio del hospital.

Ambos gemelos gruñeron y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

- Ese hombre no ha dejado de ser un odioso - Fred se indignó - ¡Su madre debió pensarlo antes de dejarlo nacer!

- El señor Snape me esta curando - informó Brett - A lo mejor también puede curar a mi papi.

- No creo que Harry se alegre si lo llega a ver - George sonrió al niño - Mejor no le hables nada del profesor Snape. Será nuestro secreto.

- Nuestro secreto - prometió el niño.

o.o.o

- ¿Intentó matarse?

Severus Snape enarcó una ceja ante la información y cruzó los brazos.

No lo creía. No en él.

Una sonrisa retorcida adornó sus labios viendo que había cambiado, después de todo. Ahora que lo analizaba, quizá ese cambio estuviese relacionado con lo ocurrido hace cinco años y, por mucho que quisiera no admitirlo, le agradaba la idea.

Después de todo no se había tratado de un chiquillo invencible de fama horrorosa. Ahora se veía incluso más humano y _vulnerable_

- Por ello administramos _Imbelle._

- Eso lo mantendrá tranquilo, si - aceptó el hombre.

- La herida que se ha provocado terminó de sanar hace poco. Tuvimos que mantenerlo en observación debido a que utilizó magia poco convencional para nosotros.

Después de todo se trataba del niño que había vencido a Lord Voldemort, comprendió Severus, haciendo una mueca. Nada en él era convencional, aun su magia. Y ahora lo demostraba de nuevo al ser uno de los pocos magos que podía concebir en un cuerpo masculino, debido a su herencia.

- ¿Cuándo se irá?

- Mañana.

Severus sonrió.

Una noche en el hospital marcaba la diferencia. Y estaba altamente interesado en charlar con Harry Potter, especialmente para conocer todos _esos cambios_ de los que se había perdido por cinco años.

o.o.o

V_itavi vulneris._

La poción era una mezcla complicada de ingredientes y hechizos que pocos podían realizar. La idea de que la tomaran había sido de Severus Snape, quien estaba seguro de que la batalla final no sería nada sencilla, especialmente cuando era la Orden del Fénix quien se encaminaba a territorio desconocido.

Harry no parecía convencido con la idea. Fue Draco quien comprendió las bondades que la poción les brindaría y lo convenció de que cada mago eligiera si bebía la poción o no. La mayoría decidió beberla.

Harry no quería hacerlo.

Draco tuvo que convencerlo, ya que estaba seguro de que la poción les daría una oportunidad de salir con vida de ese encuentro. Una pequeña ventaja era muy importante para el rubio y pensaba tomarla.

El mecanismo era más simple que la preparación de la poción: se trataba de un efecto anestésico y cicatrizador altamente eficiente que permitiría al mago continuar con su camino, aun cuando recibiese varias heridas.

La idea de Draco era que Harry tuviese esa ventaja, ayudado de la poción y su cuerpo no sufriera efectos irreversibles una vez que ambos salieran.

Sólo quería que ambos vivieran. Draco lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Era ahora, que Harry volvía a mencionar esa poción, que Draco se preguntaba lo que había salido mal.

Harry jamás había hablado de ello y la verdad pensó que había elegido bien. Pero viéndolo ahí, recostado en una cama tras tratar de perforarse la muñeca se preguntó si no era una pequeña clave para comprender lo que había ocurrido.

¿Qué tenía que ver una poción anestésica y cicatrizante?

o.o.o

Harry despertó a mitad de la noche.

Por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, pero recordó a tiempo que aún seguía en el hospital y se incorporó suavemente para tocarse la cabeza y reparar en ese bulto en su vientre que no le permitía estar cómodo.

Sonrió. No le molestaba eso.

Con pereza estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó sus anteojos para colocárselos.

¿Por qué había despertado?

Hasta esa noche su estadía en el hospital había sido muy tranquila gracias a la poción. Incluso había logrado dormir toda la noche, pese a que tenía ese extraño conocimiento con respecto a Brett.

Harry apretó un poco los labios.

¿Su hijo estaba en peligro?

Sabía que las cosas no eran iguales que hace cinco años, pero no podía asegurar nada con ese hombre. Después de todo el hiriente recuerdo de su persona aún le perseguía, especialmente ahora que lo sabía tan cercano a su frágil familia.

Comprendía la razón por la que Ron no se lo había dicho, pero no lo justificaba.

Harry sintió el efecto de la poción que lo tranquilizó y suspiró para recostarse de nuevo.

Bueno, Ron no sabía nada de lo ocurrido. Así que no era extraño que hiciera eso.

El moreno permaneció en cama, acariciando su abultado vientre hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta en la habitación. Al instante vio esa negra figura escabullirse al interior y detenerse justo al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

- Era de esperarse - siseó con algo de rencor - No podías someterte a una poción, aun cuando era por tu propio bien, Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para no tener a la vista a esa figura estilizada. Notar los maravillosos efectos de la poción bajo la que aún permanecía le molestó un poco, pese a que no pudo sentir la emoción debidamente.

Pensó que estar drogado le permitiría una mejor reacción ante esa persona, sin embargo había algo que comenzaba a alterarlo de manera terrible y tuvo que reconocer el sentimiento como terror.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Charlar.

- No tenemos nada de qué charlar.

El hombre rió.

- Pienso todo lo contrario, Potter - susurró Severus con toda calma - Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Especialmente ahora, que soy el principal encargado de la pronta recuperación de tu... primogénito.

- Hable.

- Esa poción hace maravillas, ¿cierto? - se burló el oscuro mago - Quiero dejar muchas cosas claras, pero me basta con la más trivial de ellas - sonrió - La próxima semana tu hijo se reunirá conmigo. Debes ser tú quien le lleve a mi casa.

A su propia casa. Vaya que su profesor había desarrollado un lado tremendamente retorcido.

- No lo haré - susurró, percibiendo el temblor de su propia voz.

- Estás siendo tremendamente optimista, Potter. Recuerda que mi posición me ha puesto al alcance del bienestar de tu propio hijo. No creo que tengas tan poco aprecio a tu primogénito... A menos que... tengas algo qué decirme de él...

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, aun bajo efecto de la poción.

- No entiendo a lo que se refiere.

- Por el momento no es necesario que nos entendamos - aseguró Severus y sonrió - ¿Tenemos una cita?

- No puede forzarme.

Severus sonrió.

- Creo que "forzarte" es lo que mejor se me da, Potter - avanzó hacia la cama - Parece que insistes en olvidarlo, ¿cierto?

Harry se encogió todo lo que le permitió su cuerpo y abarcó su vientre con ambas manos de manera protectora, sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre detenidamente.

Estaba temblando, podía sentirlo perfectamente. Incluso sintió correr la magia en torno a su persona a medida que se las arreglaba para empujar contra la poción _Imbelle_.

- Sin embargo tu cuerpo recuerda perfectamente - continuó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa - Es una sensación inteligente. Deberías aprender de él, Potter.

- ¡Aléjese! - advirtió el joven.

- No has aprendido nada de pociones, chico - Snape fingió estar decepcionado - La _Imbelle_ no sólo tranquiliza tus emociones, también reduce tu magia. Si empujas demasiado contra ella, sólo dañarás tu propio cuerpo. No sé si quieras eso para el nonato, ¿verdad?

Harry se mordió los labios.

- Cómo lo pensé - Snape sonrió - Mi... pequeña carta sólo descontroló tu magia, ¿verdad? No eres tan estúpido como para intentar matarte.

El moreno frunció el ceño al recordar el pequeño accidente que provocó la perforación en su muñeca. Sin embargo no pudo detenerse a pensar en ella mucho, ya que sintió que las manos de Snape se cerraban en sus hombros como poderosas tenazas y los labios cubrían su boca, obligándole a abrirla de manera violenta y metiendo la lengua en ella.

Fue hasta que Harry sintió que algo se deslizaba por su garganta que intentó luchar de nuevo. Snape le cubrió la nariz y lo obligó a tragar; soltándolo y alejándose inmediatamente.

Harry se cubrió la boca de manera instintiva, antes de levantar los ojos verdes al sonriente hombre.

- No te preocupes - susurró con malicia - La poción no te matará - rió - , aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la asquerosa criatura que gestas - arqueó ambas cejas - Supongo que esa es razón suficiente para que aceptes mi _amable invitación_, ¿verdad?

o.o.o

Sucedió hace cinco años.

Nadie supo lo que lo provocó. Simplemente se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias y fue demasiado tarde para remediar el daño.

Durante tres días estuvieron perdidos, fuera de la fortaleza, pero ninguno lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Tres días avanzando por un laberinto mágico, cuyo sofisticado diseño los mantuvo engañados hasta que se encontraron de nuevo, sabiendo lo ocurrido. Para entonces el daño ya estaba hecho.

Fue Draco Malfoy el primero en detenerse a analizarlo. Hasta entonces Ron no había conocido ese temple analítico y casi atemorizante en el rubio, quien admitió que habían sido tremendamente optimistas al no prever una situación de esa naturaleza.

El rubio parecía muy tranquilo, mientras intercambiaba opiniones con Hermione, pero Ron sabía que no lo estaba.

Tres días habían pasado desde que el grupo se había separado de Harry, y ahora, que todos se encontraban, él no estaba.

Cuando encontraron la manera de volver a penetrar, se trató de una persecución constante.

_Algo_ en el interior de la fortaleza redujo el hechizo del laberinto, _quebrándolo_ poco a poco, de manera inexplicable; poniendo a los mortífagos a la vista y dando real trabajo a cada uno de los integrantes de la orden.

_Algo_ despedazó el hechizo desde el interior. Como si el mismo Voldemort se fuese quebrando lentamente, sin que se diese real cuenta.

_Algo_.

Y al quinto día Draco lanzó ese cruel hechizo contra el mago oscuro, haciendo que se derrumbase completamente, a merced de los devastadores efectos mentales.

Al quinto día Ron encontró a Harry, bañado en sangre, abandonado en un rincón del castillo.

Creyó que estaba muerto. Pero no encontró una sola herida. Nada.

Sólo lo llevó en brazos, para entregárselo a Draco, quien pareció estar a punto de echarse a llorar, mientras lo arrullaba con cariño en sus brazos, prometiendo que lo cuidaría y no lo volvería a perder de vista.

Pero entonces... ¿el daño ya estaba hecho?

Dos días después Ron supo que tenían problemas y cuando visitó a Harry se encontró con ese temeroso y frágil muchacho, arrinconado en la esquina de la habitación, sin dejar de llorar dolorosamente.

Ron pensó lo peor y culpó a Draco Malfoy.

¿Pero había tenido realmente la culpa?

_Quizá_... esos tres días, que todos estuvieron perdidos, incluso Malfoy, fue donde todo pasó.

_Quizá_... Fue Harry quien rompió a Voldemort lentamente, en el transcurso de esos tres días, permitiendo que el hechizo del laberinto perdiera fuerza.

Ron no había dado tanto atributo al lazo de ellos dos, pero ahora lo creía posible.

Y el momento en que Draco dejó a Harry, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, siendo él, quien acudiera a cobijarlo de la manera más amorosa posible, pese a que sólo eran amigos.

Contra todo pronóstico, Harry aceptó eso.

No le ofreció amor, no. Sólo eran amigos. Pero le dio su libertad y su comprensión, pese a que no sabía nada de lo que había provocado esa necesidad en su amigo.

Le ofreció un nombre a su bebé y una familia.

Le dio permiso de arrastrarlo fuera del país y de esconderse por cinco años, hasta que la precaria situación económica de Ron fue irremediablemente notada por Harry, convenciéndolo de volver.

Aún así Harry no tomó la confianza suficiente para desahogarle lo ocurrido hace cinco años. Y Ron fue demasiado tonto para pensar que la herida había cicatrizado.

o.o.o

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

Sin respuesta.

Ron apretó los labios, preocupado, sin dejar de escuchar los sonidos provenientes del baño que indicaban que su esposo vomitaba violentamente.

Ya había pasado la época de los mareos.

¿Eso podía ser catalogado como raro?

Ron frunció el ceño.

Habían llegado esa misma mañana a la Madriguera, donde su madre prometió cuidar del moreno con mucho esmero. Y, ahora, que se preparaba para ir al trabajo, se encontraba con que él se había adueñado del baño y... vomitaba.

- ¿Harry?

- Se te hace tarde para el trabajo, Ron.

¿Lo estaba evadiendo?

- ¿Te sientes mal? - insistió - Podemos regresar al hospital.

- ¡No! - bramó Harry - No es necesario. Ve a trabajar. Estaré bien en unos minutos. No te preocupes.

Ron pensó que era difícil no preocuparse, pero accedió a la petición de Harry. De pronto, había tenido la urgencia de ver a Hermione y hablar sobre esa reacción inusual.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO SEIS **

_**Flashback**_

_Draco se detuvo a la entrada del salón principal de la mansión y cruzó los brazos para observar al atento moreno, quien tenía los ojos puestos en ese enorme retrato, donde estaba una bella rubia, con su hijo sentado en su regazo, saludando efusivamente._

_Era la última sección por visitar; al menos eso dijo Harry, tras deambular por cada rincón en el transcurso de esa semana. _

_La estancia del moreno se había convertido en la primera vez que entraba a terreno de un Malfoy. Ambos habían aprovechado la semana al máximo, ya que era el preludio al enfrentamiento final._

_Los informes estaban por dar la ubicación del enemigo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar y aprovechar._

_- Puedo ver que tu madre te quería mucho._

"_Quería", tiempo pasado. Draco había tenido serios problemas tras elegir el bando en el que estaba. No le había dicho todo a Harry, ya que sabía lo sensible que era ante la posibilidad de que una madre prefiriese ver muerto a su hijo, antes de entregarlo al enemigo y la deshonra._

_Draco suspiró y se acercó al atento moreno para abrazarlo por la espalda, besando su cabello._

_- Tenía su peculiar forma de amar - evadió el rubio._

_Harry recargó la cabeza en uno de los hombros del rubio, sin dejar de ver esas líneas aristócratas en la bella mujer._

_- Lamento que no haya sido de otra manera - murmuró._

_Draco sabía que Harry había sido informado del enfrentamiento que tuvo que sostener contra la formidable bruja. Pese a que no había sido muy detallado, la sola idea de que un hijo enfrentase a sus padres debía horrorizarle._

_Draco no estaba espantado por la idea. Dolió, si, pero tenía la seguridad de haber elegido bien._

_- Yo no - susurró y besó la mejilla de Harry - Tampoco lo estaré mañana, cuando camine a tu lado, buscando a ese mal nacido para exterminarlo._

_Harry guardó silencio ante eso._

_centero.o.o/center_

_Ronald Weasley recargó la cadera sobre el metal del barandal y miró la bella luna llena en el cielo. El viento le enfriaba la cara y la piel desnuda, haciéndole pensar que no había sido buena idea ponerse sólo el pantalón._

_Pensó en volver a la cama, pero sentir ese cuerpo tibio contra el suyo le hizo comprender que no era importante ahora y rodeó a la mujer con delicadeza._

_- Mañana..._

_Ron no tuvo que escuchar el resto para comprender a la chica, y apretó el fino cuerpo, aún más._

_- Después de eso... - comenzó, sintiendo que el calor le quemaba la cara y se le atascaron las palabras._

_Hermione sonrió y se puso se puntitas para besarlo. Sus pechos desnudos se aplastaron contra el duro dorso de Ron, acentuando su color escarlata._

_- Por supuesto que acepto - le dijo con una sonrisita - He sido muy paciente. No creas que te librarás de mí, Ronald Weasley._

_El pelirrojo sonrió y tomó a la muchacha en brazos para volver a la cama._

_o.o.o_

_- ¿Por qué recibo una ampolleta con mi nombre escrito?_

_Draco terminó de beber el líquido de su propia ampolleta y miró a Harry._

_- La cantidad varía de acuerdo al peso - curioseó el contenido que correspondía a su pareja - Vaya. Es menos que la mía. Me pregunto si de debe a lo pequeñito que resultas a mi lado._

_- ¡No jodas! - Harry apuró la poción e hizo una mueca - Sabe asqueroso._

_- El sabor es irrelevante - aseguró el rubio - Con esto cicatrizará cualquier herida que recibas, sin que sientas dolor._

_- A menos que me maten - ironizó el moreno._

_- No te matarán - regañó el rubio y le atrapó el rostro con ambas manos para mirarle atentamente - Promete que no lo permitirás._

_Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo antes de recibir un escueto beso._

_- ¡Por todos los diablos! -exclamó Ron con asco - ¡No hagan eso en público!_

_- No me estaba quejando cuando hiciste lo mismo con Granger - señaló el rubio - Aguántate - volvió a dar varios besitos a Harry, hasta provocar que el moreno riera y lo abrazara._

_- ¡Harry! ¡No lo abraces!_

_Hermione llegó justo para ver eso y sonrió para atrapar a su novio, antes que decidiera apartar a la acaramelada pareja._

_- Tenemos confirmada la ubicación - anunció ella, cuando Draco decidió soltar al moreno - Se supone que no nos esperan, por lo que contamos con el factor sorpresa._

_- No lo creo - murmuró Harry._

_Draco sintió que se le apretaba el corazón... tenía miedo._

_o.o.o_

_Una figura oscura, rodeada de un aura de maldad, descansaba tranquilamente, sentado en la silla principal del elegante comedor, donde la soledad le permitía concentrar su magia, convocando un conjuro que se transformaría en una trampa a los intrusos._

_Los esperaba con ansia. Especialmente a él._

_El chico había logrado cerrar su mente, aminorando los efectos de su lazo, pero no logró detener una mínima afluencia de poder._

_El laberinto sería alimentado por el propio Harry Potter._

_Eso le hizo reír._

_o.o.o_

_Había estado con un reducido grupo de tres magos hasta hace unos instantes. Aún no comprendía la forma cómo se había apartado de ellos, pero al ver el camino frente a él pensó que no tenía opción, más que seguir recorriéndolo con rapidez, con la esperanza de descifrar el laberinto mágico que se había comenzado a desarrollar, tan sólo instantes después de que todos ellos terminasen de penetrar en la fortaleza._

_La idea de que era malo estar solo, le azotaba de forma arrolladora, sin embargo tenía la seguridad de que encontraría a alguien pronto, por lo que seguía moviéndose por el lugar._

_Sorpresivamente una presencia se acercó hasta él. Antes de que pudiera identificarla, escuchó un sencillo hechizo lanzado en su contra._

_Raro. Porque el hechizo había sido ridículamente "leve" y el momento en que hizo contacto resultó ser terriblemente doloroso para Harry, quien se golpeó contra la pared más cercana, sintiendo un ridículo crujir en su cuerpo instantes antes de caer y emitir un gemido de dolor._

_¿Por qué?_

_El moreno levantó la mirada para ver a su atacante y frunció el ceño._

_- ¿Profesor?_

_- Sí que has tardado en llegar - Snape avanzó unos pasos más dejándose ver mejor, sobre todo a aquella sonrisa cínica que vestía en aquellos momentos - Oh, ¿te has hecho daño? - preguntó después con fingida preocupación._

_Harry se acomodó contra la mohosa pared con enorme esfuerzo y se humedeció los labios antes de mirar a todos lados._

_No, no había mortifagos ahí._

_- Esta actuando innecesariamente - dijo con voz baja - No veo a nadie._

_- Deberías volver a mirar - aconsejó Snape._

_Tras esas palabras pronunció otro hechizo leve contra Harry, quien volvió a esa posición de la que se había levantado._

_Dolía._

_Dolía demasiado._

_¿No se suponía que era eso precisamente lo que habían querido evitar, al beber esa asquerosa poción?_

_Harry jadeó y sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el dolor. Era mucho._

_Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Si había alguien ahí. Era el mismo Snape._

_- No puedo creerlo. Nos ha traicionado._

_El hombre de negro sonrió, y apretó bien su varita en una mano mientras que con la otra se encargaba de aplaudir ante la perspicacia de Potter._

_El rápido movimiento de Harry provocó que Snape le imitara, lanzando un nuevo hechizo que lo arrastró contra una lejana esquina, arrancando un gemido de dolor._

_- Eso no entra en mis planes - anunció Severus, quien caminó hacia el desvalido chico y se arrodilló frente a él. Se aseguró de tomar la varita y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo, para después tomarle de una mano - Habrá que hacer algo para quitarte esa idea de la mente..._

_Snape tomó un dedo y lo dobló hacia el lado contrario, escuchando perfectamente como ese hueso se rompía._

_La intensa sensación arrancó un desgarrador grito en el moreno, quien luchó por apartarse del hombre, sin lograrlo._

_- No me mires así - reprochó Severus y tocó otro de los dedos, acariciándolo a lo largo, mientras miraba atentamente el efecto de la poción cicatrizadota, que reparaba el hueso lentamente - Vaya que da resultado... ¿qué pasaría si rompo otro?_

_El mismo sonido quebradizo resonó en el sitio, pero de distinto lugar._

_Otro nuevo grito, junto con esa respiración entrecortada por el dolor._

_El hombre se levantó hasta una ventana cercana, que rompió con el codo. Tomando uno de los trozos del cristal, regresó con Harry. Se arrodilló de nuevo y comenzó a retirar esa ropa hasta tener su pecho descubierto a la vista._

_- ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez? - preguntó Harry con tremenda dificultad - Así acabaría el peligro para su asqueroso amo._

_- No es divertido - argumentó. - Déjame decirte un secreto - sonrió - Tu dosis de _V_itavi vulneris, esta algo... alterada._

_Severus se inclinó un poco sobre aquel torso en donde el filo del cristal comenzó a deslizarse por la suave piel, dejando tras de sí un pequeño hilo de sangre._

_Observó con atención la manera en que la herida sanaba. Escuchando los jadeos de dolor del muchacho._

_- Desde luego que cicatrizas, pero... - sonrió - temo que el efecto anestésico esta revertido. El dolor se intensifica de forma ridícula._

_Severus repitió el proceso, pero profundizando más aquella hendidura en el cuerpo de Harry._

_La acción arrancó terribles alaridos en el chico, quien se movió desesperadamente por liberarse, atreviéndose a meter las manos para evitar el avance de ese filoso cristal, sólo logrando más dolorosas heridas._

_Severus sonrió, complacido por eso._

_- Alégrate, Potter... No tendrás una sola cicatriz tras esto._

_En pos de probar más, el hombre dejó a un lado ese cristal y sus manos desnudaron de la cintura para abajo. La macabra idea de rasgar con sus uñas cada centímetro de aquellas piernas se hizo realidad. Las clavó tanto, a lo largo de ellas, que incluso sacó sangre en algunos intervalos del camino. Severus se inclinó hacia el muchacho y atacó a su cuello._

_- ¿Te gusta, Potter? - ronroneó, mordiendo la piel._

_Harry tuvo la idea de que la muerte sería menos dolorosa en ese caso. Y por primera vez la deseó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Rompería su promesa, lo sabía, pero ya no podía soportarlo._

_- Suficiente - jadeó - Termine de una vez._

_- No, aún no._

_Snape probó la sangre del pecho acelerado por las erráticas respiraciones, deleitándose con ella._

_Al mismo tiempo alzaba las caderas del muchacho contra esa excitación que había crecido en él. Se aseguró de desnudar lo necesario y frotó la punta de su pene contra esa entrada al cuerpo de Potter, de la forma más sucia que pudo._

_Harry jadeó, siendo consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir._

_No, eso no._

_No había entregado su cuerpo a la persona amada. No lo haría con ese asqueroso mago._

_Harry se movió, intentando impedirlo. Se revolvió de forma furiosa, logrando, incluso, acertar un golpe al rostro del adulto, quien se encargó de someterlo de forma dolorosa._

_Snape atrapó ese cristal de nuevo y, con un solo movimiento, lo clavó en un muslo del muchacho, asegurándose de que penetrara la carne profundamente._

_Eso distrajo a Harry lo necesario para entrar en su cuerpo de forma violenta. Arrancándole un mudo grito que hizo que Severus se carcajeara de regocijo._

_Harry se escuchó sollozar descontroladamente, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por liberarse de la terrible sensación que Snape había provocado. El dolor se había tornado terrible y, por primera vez tuvo la necesidad de luchar contra la poción en su cuerpo. Pero no lograba obtener resultados. Jamás lo había necesitado tanto como ahora._

_- ¡No!_

_Definitivamente prefería morir. Por ello alcanzó el vidrio abandonado y lo intentó hundir en su pecho, pero la mano del hombre le detuvo._

_- No... - sollozó de manera suplicante._

_Severus continuó penetrándolo._

_Más rápido y más profundo. Sosteniendo aquella mano, herida por el cristal apretado, con el que Harry presionaba contra su pecho._

_Jugaba con su desesperación y con su dolor._

_Hasta el punto de notar una humedad irregular extra en aquel acto, dentro de aquel cuerpo, que le hizo arremeter más fuerte contra el muchacho, provocando aún más dolor._

_En un momento notó como si Potter fuera a desmayarse._

_Algo que no le iba a permitir, y lo "despertó" con una violenta bofetada._

_Harry tuvo que comprender que no tenía muchas opciones con todo eso. No al menos las que le acomodaran a él, quien deseaba terminar con todo eso._

_Nuevamente tuvo la tonta idea de que debía resignarse a que todo ocurriera y movió la cabeza hasta que su mejilla se apoyó en el frío suelo, deseando no ver la satisfecha expresión del hombre que abusaba de su cuerpo, de esa forma._

_Severus le aferró de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo en el momento en que se derramaba en su interior._

_Le obligó a ver esa expresión extasiada, por completo, con toda esa situación._

_o.o.o_

_- Creo que encontré una forma - dijo Hermione con serenidad y se acercó a Draco, quien estaba enfrascado en cálculos sobre un pergamino totalmente rayado - Si concentramos nuestra magia de forma ofensiva, podríamos distorsionar un poco el laberinto._

_- No sería suficiente - dijo el rubio._

_- Pero podríamos entrar de nuevo._

_Draco apretó los labios y se puso de pie. Con eso sería suficiente por el momento._

_La energía de todos los magos se concentró en desgarrar el laberinto mágico, hasta lograr entrar. Sin embargo el logro no alegró al rubio y miró a todos lados._

_El laberinto se sentía más débil._

_¿Por qué?_

_- ¡Vamos! - bramó con decisión._

_o.o.o_

_El laberinto se había... roto._

_Si. Era esa la palabra que Ron estaba buscando._

_De repente la magia que lo sostenía se rompió; dejando que todos ellos avanzaran sin problema._

_Ron acompañó a los hombres, hasta que Draco se detuvo frente a un elegante salón y lanzó un hechizo absolutamente novedoso al pelirrojo._

_El hechizo no le hizo nada. No físicamente. Pero Ron estuvo seguro que la mente del mago tenebroso se desquebrajó de forma cruel y despiadada._

_Malfoy había estado preparándose para eso mismo. Pero Ron jamás hubiese imaginado que sería la mano ejecutora de la misión._

_Por eso caminaba por el castillo, buscando a Harry._

_Sabía que parte de la furia de Malfoy era por no haberlo encontrado él mismo. Seguramente el rubio había imaginado lo peor._

_Pero Ron aún tenía esperanzas. Por ello avanzaba con rapidez, escrutando cada sitio entre las paredes de piedra, y llamando a su amigo._

_- ¿Harry?_

_Nada lo había preparado para lo que encontró._

_Ron avanzó hacia esa esquina, donde podía ver a su amigo, recargado contra una sucia pared, manchado de sangre._

_Había mucha sangre._

_La ropa estaba un poco tironeada, lo que demostraba que el encuentro había sido terriblemente violento, pero cuando Ron se acercó a verificar, no encontró heridas._

_El pelirrojo tomó a su amigo en brazos, agradeciendo que fuese más pequeño y delgado. Lo llevó hasta la salida, donde todos los magos se alegraron de verlos, especialmente Draco, pese a que no sonrió._

_o.o.o_

_Algo estaba mal._

_Desde que Harry despertó, pudo notarlo, pero no había tenido la capacidad de averiguar de lo que se trataba y, ahora le quedaba claro que preguntar directamente no era una opción._

_Draco estaba preocupado a causa de esos días que Harry estuvo desaparecido en el laberinto, a pesar de que todo había terminado ya. Sabía que el debilitamiento del laberinto había sido obra del moreno; después de todo, su enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort resultó ser terriblemente ridículo, ya que no había estado frente al mago oscuro más temido de los últimos tiempos; se encontró ante un anciano deformado por su propia magia, agotado energéticamente, pese a que su físico parecía lo suficiente imponente._

_No era el único que tenía esa idea. La comadreja y Granger opinaron lo mismo, y la debilidad mágica en el moreno pareció ser apoyo suficiente para esa hipótesis; dejando a los tres un poco más tranquilos._

_Harry no mostraba esa misma tranquilidad. Desde que despertó, descubriéndose en brazos de Draco; mostró un rechazo que lastimó al rubio. Desde ese momento fue esquivo, evitando a toda costa cualquier contacto con él, por más inocente que pareciera._

_Lo cierto es que Draco no conocía de acercamientos precisamente inocentes, pero era algo a lo que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, así que no encontró una explicación razonable al repentino distanciamiento de su novio. Y no había nada peor que dejar sin explicaciones a un Malfoy, especialmente a uno que había dado la espalda a sus padres para integrarse al bando enemigo por una persona que juró amarle, y a la que amaba._

_Era desconcertante encontrarse con ese tipo de comportamiento esquivo, tras la batalla final, haciendo perder el valor a todas las promesas de lo que lo habían convencido de participar en ella, de ese lado._

_Draco había pensado en muchas cosas. Y había que admitir que ahora sentía mucha inseguridad también._

_Las locas ideas que revoloteaban en su cabeza no eran las más adecuadas para mantener la confianza en Harry, por eso era vital obtener explicaciones. Cualquiera le satisfacerla._

_Draco apretó los labios justo al llegar a la puerta donde Harry descansaba. Deslizó la mirada hacia donde estaba uno de sus elfos domésticos, cargando esa charola con la comida favorita del moreno. Con un silencioso ademán, se inclinó a tomarla y suavizó sus rasgos hasta colocar una agradable sonrisa, con la que empujó la puerta._

_Harry no estaba en la cama. Por alguna razón le había parecido más atractivo estar sentado contra una de las esquinas, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la mejilla contra las rodillas. Conservaba esa expresión carente de emociones y miraba hacia la pared opuesta como si fuese la cosa más interesante con la que contaba una mansión bellamente decorada._

_El rubio se mantuvo en silencio mientras colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Se acercó con pasos suaves y se sentó a un lado del moreno, asegurándose de no invadir mucho su espacio personal._

_Podía sentir que la magia de Harry estaba terriblemente inestable y lo atribuyó al recién enfrentamiento que había enfrentado. Ello le hacía desear protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Se me ocurrió... - murmuró Draco con suavidad - que, ahora que no hay "malo"... podríamos hablar de eso que siempre dejamos para después._

_Harry suspiró y aplastó la otra mejilla contra las rodillas. Draco frunció el ceño al instante, ya que con ese gesto eludía mirarlo, de nuevo._

_- ¿Harry? - insistió - ¿Por qué no me dices nada._

_Sin respuesta._

_La verdad es que Draco no se consideraba impaciente, pero la situación sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Por ello se puso de pie y se alejó un poco._

_Era muy malo dejar a un Malfoy sin explicaciones, especialmente cuando poseía mucha imaginación, condimentada con un poco de inseguridad y enajenada por unos padres que odiaban al gran Harry Potter._

_- ¿Me utilizaste, Harry? - preguntó suavemente, llamando la atención de esas brillantes esmeraldas que se posaron en su espalda - No soy un chiquillo. Entenderé si fue así._

_Harry se mordió los labios y comenzó a negar._

_- Incluso puedo entenderlo - continuó el rubio, sin voltear y encogió los hombros - Necesitabas aliados. Aunque no tenías que seducirme para obtener mi apoyo. Habría aceptado._

_Cuando Draco volteó, se encontró con una asustada e incrédula expresión que le hizo enarcar una ceja._

_- Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así?_

_- Te equivocas - musitó el moreno._

_- ¿Si? - suspiró el rubio - Supongo que podría explicar lo que esta pasando, ¿no? No me estás dando muchas opciones, Harry._

_Harry desvió la mirada._

_- No... puedo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¡No insistas!_

_- ¡¿Por qué?! - Silencio. El rubio bufó - ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo - avanzó hacia la salida - No quiero saberlo. Ya no me interesa._

_Salir de la habitación fue lo más duro que hubiese hecho, especialmente porque escuchó sollozar a Harry. Estuvo a punto de volver, pero aún estaba alterado y no quería empeorar la situación._

_o.o.o_

_Cuando Ron llegó a visitar a su mejor amigo se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba solo en esa enorme mansión. La molestia aumentó cuando lo encontró en esa habitación, llorando, y se acercó a abrazarlo. Fue una sorpresa ver ese sencillo gesto correspondido con una necesidad que Ron jamás había notado en Harry y le dolió notarlo tan indefenso y herido._

_- Estoy sucio - murmuró Harry de repente. El tono en que lo hizo, dio a Ron una inequívoca interpretación que le hizo hervir la sangre._

_Se llevó a Harry esa misma tarde. Ver lo horrorizado que su amigo se sentía al estar rodeado de aquellos que tanto le amaban, le dolió. De pronto, un muchacho brillante y alegre había preferido esconderse entre las sombras, arrinconado, con las piernas abrazadas, sin parecer consolado por nadie; excepto Ron, de quien se dejaba estrechar y a quien le decía exactamente las mismas palabras._

_- Es como... si el entorno estuviera consumiendo a Harry - murmuró Ron, cuando Hermione acudió a visitarlos._

_La muchacha cruzó los brazos de manera pensativa._

_- Los niveles de energía de Harry están bastante alterados - murmuró ella - , es posible que tengas razón, y se deba al ambiente donde se encuentran los rastros de Voldemort. Quizá sus energías sigan en combate._

_- Malfoy dijo que tardaría un mes en consumirse por completo._

_- Pese a que venció a Lord Voldemort, no deja de ser un método cruel._

_El hechizo que Draco había usado estaba consumiendo el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort poco a poco, usando su propia sangre para atacar todo los nutrimentos útiles al cuerpo, matándolo desde adentro y "secándolo" lentamente, sin que pudiera detenerlo._

_- Me tiene sin cuidado el método que halla utilizado - Ron frunció el ceño - Lo que no justifico es que abusara de Harry._

_- Quedamos que eso podría no ser cierto - musitó ella con algo de cansancio - Malfoy adora a Harry._

_- Jamás rechace esa posibilidad - Ron enarcó una ceja - Sólo digo que el hurón adora "demasiado" a Harry. La magia de mi amigo esta desquiciada y no se deja tocar por nadie._

_Hermione guardó silencio, sabiendo que no podía explicar eso. Sin embargo estaba segura de la emoción que descubrió en la mirada del rubio._

_- La inestabilidad en la magia de Harry me preocupa - murmuró son dejar de mirar a Ron - Si es el entorno lo que le daña, deberías probar extraerlo de él._

_Ron miró a su novia con interés. Esa misma noche se lo propuso a Harry. Sinceramente habría deseado que se negara. No esperaba que su amigo estuviera tan deseoso por escapar de su ciudad. No tan lejos._

_o.o.o_

_- ¿Qué fueron a dónde? - Draco enarcó una ceja._

_- No creo que tengas problemas auditivos, Malfoy - murmuró Hermione, revisando su solicitud de empleo. Había coincidido con el rubio, quien dejó vislumbrar una serie de emociones, la mayoría encaminada a una preocupación hacia Harry, que pareció adorable a la castaña._

_- Granger - bufó el rubio - Tu novio y mi novio están juntos en California. Eso ya no es de amigos._

_Tonto celoso._

_- No seas ridículo - regañó ella - Conozco a ambos lo suficiente para estar tranquila._

_Unos meses después, Hermione recibió un preocupante mensaje de Ron. El contenido del pergamino le hizo comprender que lo ocurrido con Harry no era tan sencillo de solucionar._

_Harry necesitaba tiempo, y la chica pensó que era prudente dárselo._

_- Ha dicho que si - murmuró Ron, un día después de que Hermione viajara a California y le expusiera a su novio la imperiosa necesidad de generar un entorno de protección hacia el moreno. - Me duele verlo así, Hermione._

_- Lo sé - ella abrazó al pelirrojo - , por eso vamos a protegerlo, cariño._

_- Creo que... odia al niño..._

_- Te encargarás de cambiar eso._

_- ¿Puedo? - la miró - La lista siempre has sido tú._

_- Es a ti a quien Harry eligió - murmuró ella con una suave sonrisa - Pasó a los 11 años, cuando ambos se conocieron en el tren, y vuelve a pasar ahora. Harry te necesita más que nunca, Ron._

_- Haré todo lo que pueda._

_Hermione se sintió terriblemente orgullosa de su novio._

_- No creas que te has librado de mí, Ronald Weasley - dijo con tono juguetón y lo abrazó - Cuando Harry esté bien, volverás a mí._

_Ron sonrió._

_- Te lo prometo._

_Hermione tuvo que aprender a ser paciente, especialmente porque no podía quedarse con ambos. Hubiera querido hacerlo, pero necesitaba retener a esas personar que deseaban ver a Harry. Así que se aseguró de que la noticia de su rompimiento con Ron fuese sabida de la forma más "accidental" posible. Después de eso se encargó de hacer ver ese matrimonio como algo real y sólido, para evitar que alguien cuestionase a su amigo sobre lo repentino de la decisión._

_Fue bastante fácil, en verdad. El problema surgió unos años después, tras un curioso retraso que hizo ver a la muchacha lo sencillo que podría descubrirse la mentira._

_Y aún no era tiempo._

_- Siempre pensé que podrías poner a Weasley en su lugar - gruñó Draco, una tarde de reunión laboral._

_- Ron y yo, ya no somos novios - evadió ella con tranquilidad._

_- ¿Y por eso sales con uno de sus hermanos?_

_- Ese es asunto mío - ella enarcó una ceja._

_Por supuesto que el "asunto de Hermione" se volvió "asunto de todos" cuando se supo de su embarazo; especialmente cuando un sonriente par de gemelos se autoproclamaron "padre" de la criatura._

_La situación desvió totalmente la atención de Harry._

_Lo había hecho bien, ¿verdad?_

_Cuando Harry estuviese listo, ella podría volver con su novio, y darle a Mike la familia que le correspondía._

_Cuando Harry estuviese listo, ella podría sentirse tranquila de haber cumplido su deber de amiga, y podría arrebatarle a la persona que le había "prestado" para crearse una familia "postiza"._

_Sólo debía ser paciente un poco más. _

_¿Verdad?_


	7. Chapter 7 FINAL

**CAPITULO SIETE **

Estaba avanzando.

Harry podía sentirla, luchando contra su magia de forma alarmante y efectiva. Adueñándose poco a poco del espacio reservado para el bebé.

Eso le hizo apretar los labios.

No estaba logrando rechazarla.

No tenía opción, ¿verdad?

Debía extraer la poción de su cuerpo de otra forma.

No. Debía... _dejarla fuera_.

_o.o.o_

Draco recibió un pergamino por la mañana, antes de salir al trabajo.

Al descubrir de quién pertenecía, tuvo que fruncir el ceño de total consternación.

Aun así lo leyó. Al terminar comprendió que no podía evitar meter las narices en ese matrimonio.

Pensando en ello, dejó el pergamino en la mesa y se adentró en la chimenea.

"_Voy a enfrentar mis temores"_

_o.o.o_

- Pero, Harry... - protestó Ron - soy el más indicado para llevar a Brett. Déjame hacerlo.

- Tienes mucha suerte de que no este molesto porque me ocultaras la identidad de su "administrador" - rechazó el moreno, guardando adecuadamente su varita a... ¿la mano? - Además has faltado mucho al trabajo. Aún cuando el ministro quiera mis favores, no creo que eso sea saludable a tu vida laboral.

- ¿Y por qué llevas la varita? - musitó.

- Soy un mago, Ron - se irritó Harry - Claro que debo llevar la varita.

- No has usado tu varita desde hace cinco años...

- Algún día tenía que usarla de nuevo - se exasperó Harry.

Ron frunció el ceño.

- Harry...

- Será mejor que te vayas al trabajo - cortó el moreno y se acercó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla - Yo me haré cargo de Brett, no te preocupes.

Ron fue empujado a la chimenea y prácticamente echado en ella.

Tuvo la vaga idea de que estaba por ocurrir algo tremendamente perjudicial, ya que no había visto esa mirada determinada en Harry desde hace años, justo cuando dio el primer paso hacia la fortaleza donde todos se perdieron por días. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada por negarse a lo que estaba pasando, ya que la magia de su amigo lo estaba empujando y se vio en la planta principal del ministerio.

_o.o.o_

- Oye, comadreja - llamó Draco Malfoy, demostrando que estaba sumamente molesto por ello - ¿Harry tiene razón para temer, en su elaborado matrimonio?

- ¿Temer_?_ ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Intento entenderlo también, comadreja... Harry me mandó un mensaje.

- Lo que sería un logro, en ti, Malfoy - Ron gruñó - Lo que no sé, es la razón por la que Harry deba mandarte un mensaje, justo ahora - especialmente porque Ron estaba seguro de que no lo haría, su amigo parecía extremadamente renuente a ello.

- Esperaba aclarar justo eso - admitió Draco y torció los labios - Ya que eres el _flamante esposo_ de Harry, creí que tendrías más información al respecto.

- Como si fuera a darte información de mi matrimonio - Ron frunció el ceño.

- Si, supongo que los sórdidos detalles de tu intimidad deberían interesarme - ironizó Draco. - Especialmente cuando estás por ser padre, por segunda ocasión.

- Que encantador que celes a mi esposo - Ron lo miró de manera cínica - , pero no creo que sea el punto, justo en este momento - suspiró - Harry ha estado bastante extraño. Justo ahora ha insistido en ir a la mansión del profesor Snape, para que administren la poción a nuestro niño.

- En realidad jamás lo consideré algo completamente tuyo, Weasley - ironizó el rubio - De todos modos, no creo que Harry se niegue a darme esa información, personalmente - sonrió de manera predadora - ¿Dices que fue con Snape? Creo que una charla "fuera de tu mirada, le daría más libertad".

- Ya - Ron torció los labios - Acabamos de llegar al trabajo, Malfoy. No puedes, simplemente, irte a buscar a Harry.

- ¿Me estás retando, Weasley?

- Señalo lo evidente - el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

- Lo evidente, Weasley - el rubio enarcó una ceja, tomando su abrigo - es que tú, necesitas este trabajo, y yo lo hago por que debo matar el tiempo.

Ron bufó.

- ¿Pero en serio irás?

- Diviértete en el trabajo, Weasley.

Ron pensó en seguirlo. Después de un momento rechazó la idea.

A lo mejor Harry necesitaba hablar con Malfoy. Después de todo estaba esperando un bebé suyo.

_o.o.o_

La propiedad de Snape había sido una total incógnita para Harry. Y la verdad habría deseado que siguiera en esa situación, ya que estar parado frente a la reja principal, donde se veía la estructura antigua, casi egocéntrica, no era de su total agrado.

Incluso ahora notaba la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, debido al desvanecimiento casi total de la poción que le habían administrado en San Mungo.

Nuevamente se preguntó si todo eso valdría la pena.

Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría en ese lugar, sin embargo no tenía más opciones y, desde luego, no sacrificaría a su bebé, quien descansaba en su vientre de forma confiada.

¿Pero, estaba listo para hacer aquello?

Harry jamás había estado más inseguro respecto a los resultados de sus propios planes. Y este no era uno que rayara lo convencional.

Aún cuando fuera el niño que vivió, no podía garantizar un resultado que beneficiase a los dos.

Sin embargo...

Debía hacer ese sacrificio. Por el niño.

Apretando los labios avanzó hacia la reja. Penetrando y violando varias protecciones.

Llegado al recibidor, sintió un aire frío, coincidiendo con el escalofrío que le causó ver a ese hombre descender por la elegante escalinata, mirándolo con, aún más odio, del que pudiera recordar.

- Bienvenido, Potter - susurró Snape.

Harry no respondió.

De alguna manera podía estar más seguro de que deseaba arrebatarle "la víctima" a ese hombre, especialmente al ver esa expresión, donde se podía leer perfectamente que disfrutaba, con aquella situación.

No más.

- ¿No dirás nada, Potter? - inquirió el hombre - Qué raro es eso...

- El antídoto - demandó el más joven con una mirada atenta.

- Preferiría que suplicaras un poco por ello - respondió Snape, con desilusión y lo taladró con esos ojos negros - Suplica.

Ni hablar.

- Una vez que lo tenga, dejaré de luchar - ofreció a cambio.

- Potter, Potter... - susurró Snape, acercándose a unos metros de él - Eso suena más a un trueque, que a una suplica - indicó decepcionado - Arrodíllate, Harry... y pídemelo.

¡No más!

o.o.o

Draco Malfoy apareció a pie de la entrada de la casa.

Un edificio bastante apretado se dejó contemplar en una de las colonias más sencillas y modestas de la ciudad, donde diversas ventanas iluminadas de forma artificial dejaron ver a la mayoría de los desconocidos personajes que vivían en cada uno de los apretados interiores.

Ahí, casi abandonada y escasa de iluminación, se veía la sencilla escalinata dispuesta para la única casa donde no se veía la vida que en el resto.

La fachada descuidada lucía bastante firme, pese a la pintura desconocida, y algo de maleza había inundado en sencillo jardín; dejando ver que el dueño no asistía a ese lugar con regularidad. El propio Draco podría pensar que no había nadie, en ese preciso momento.

Sin embargo era esa la casa de un mago.

No cualquiera. Se trataba de un hombre cuyo amor por la privacidad sobrepasaba su afición por las pociones, lo que podría, fácilmente denotar bajo los variados y discretos hechizos de protección puestos alrededor de la propiedad. Todos removidos en los últimos 20 minutos.

Fue esa certeza lo que hizo que el rubio apretara los labios y se pasó una mano por el cabello, decidiendo guiar sus pasos hacia la entrada, antes de que a algún curioso vecino le diera por asomarse, y descubrir a un hombre vestido de la forma más extraña a la que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Su primera impresión fue que las protecciones habían sido removidas con bastante magia. Lo extraño es que la última barrera parecía haber sido retirada por el propio dueño, permitiendo la entrada de esa energía desbocada hacia el interior.

Lo segundo que tuvo que notar, fue que el silencio en el interior no era nada alentador. Todo aunado al hecho de que el sitio no presentaba pruebas de combate, pese a lo violento de la intrusión.

¿Por qué?

Draco avanzó hacia el interior, hasta ser consciente de esa presencia mágica que había estado evadiéndolo desde que penetró en la propiedad. Con pasos suaves se acercó hasta lo que debería ser la biblioteca y descubrió una mancha en la pared, hecha, sin duda, con magia ofensiva.

El rubio apretó los labios y atravesó el marco de la entrada, mirando atentamente ese escueto espacio lleno de libros desgastados y cuencos tirados. Retuvo el aire cuando vio a una persona de pie y se mordió el labio interior al ver que no se trataba de Harry.

El hombre volteó a verlo y sus labios se delinearon en una burlona sonrisa.

- Era de esperarse... Jamás ha podido hacer nada solo.

Draco recorrió el interior con la mirada.

¿Dónde?

- Profesor Snape... - murmuró sin dejar ver su inquietud.

- Sé lo que has venido a hacer, muchacho.

- ¿Dónde esta?

Snape rió.

- Se esta reestructurando - cruzó los brazos - Jamás pensé ver algo así. Estoy ansioso por saber si lo logrará.

Draco parpadeó confundido. Claro que sabía lo que implicaba una reestructuración, especialmente la cantidad de magia que se requería para realizar una. Sin embargo no era el estilo de hechizo que una bruja o mago, realizarían estando en estado de gestación; muy especialmente un mago.

- ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí? - murmuró Draco, buscando la manifestación mágica que Harry debería estar emitiendo.

Snape imitó su movimiento, hasta sonreír.

- No lo sabes, ¿cierto? - preguntó en voz alta - No sabes la razón por la que Potter ha venido hasta este sitio, arriesgándose a una reestructuración física y mágica - rió - Es tan arrogante al pensar que jamás te enterarías.

Por alguna razón, a Draco le pareció que el hombre no dirigía sus palabras a él.

Una materialización de energía le hizo saber el sitio donde había estado Harry, antes de iniciar el hechizo, y frunció el ceño al ver un inusual resplandor, demostrando... ¿inestabilidad?

- ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando una reestructuración falla, Malfoy? - rió Snape - Potter no lo debió prever. Es tan idiota. Como lo fue al intentar ocultarte la verdadera razón de su huida, hace cinco años.

Otro resplandor. Por alguna razón, las palabras de ese hombre parecían afectar profundamente a Harry.

Draco apretó los labios.

Era cierto que no tenía información concisa, al respecto. Sólo sabía que Harry había visto inseguridad en ese sitio; pero que había acudido, de todas maneras.

- Potter sabe que no lo perdonarás por engañarte - continuó el hombre - Sabe que lo repudiarás por entregarse a mí...

El golpe que esas palabras causaron en el rubio pareció reflejarse en la manifestación mágica que Harry intentaba controlar.

La idea con la que había acudido a ese lugar volvió a golpearle de lleno y apretó los labios, pensando que las cosas se estaban escapando de sus manos. Y el hecho de que Harry intentara lograr un hechizo de esa magnitud, hablaba de presión, hacia su persona.

- Harry jamás haría eso por propia voluntad - musitó indignado.

Snape volteó a verlo. De nuevo se veía esa despreocupación que pareció odiosa al rubio.

- ¿Quién dijo que lo había hecho por propia voluntad? - susurró con frialdad - ¿Cuándo pensaste que vino hasta aquí, porque lo deseaba? - bufó - Para nada. El hechizo que realiza ahora es para extraer el veneno que yo puse en su cuerpo. Prefirió eso, a satisfacerme - sonrió de forma malvada, viendo otra reacción negativa en la magia - No va a lograrlo.

"¿Has oído de la poción _vitavi vulneris_?"

Draco se mordió los labios ante lo evidente que era esa pregunta. Harry se lo había intentado decir. Después de cinco años, había encontrado el valor para decírselo; y él no pudo entenderlo.

Quizá debió analizarlo más. Después de todo Harry no era ese tipo de persona que sacaba un tema a discusión sin razón alguna.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a adivinarlo?

Aunque ahora le parecía bastante claro, necesitó de más que una insinuación, en su momento.

¿Y si Harry no lograba reestructurarse debidamente?

¿Y si el bebé no llegaba a integrarse al cuerpo de Harry, de nuevo?

No era un hechizo recomendable, aún a los magos más fuertes. No todos los que lo intentaron tuvieron éxito.

Maldición.

- Habría sido más interesante si Potter se dedica a suplicar más, por el antídoto - Snape apretó los labios - Decidió intentar esta estupidez. Esto no es lo que esperaba, al volver.

Otro estallido de magia.

Draco apretó los labios y comprendió que no estaba ahí para escuchar, no al menos lo que Severus Snape tuviera que decir.

El ágil movimiento con el que extrajo su varita, se vio imitado por ese mago.

No era tiempo para reconocer que la reacción del mago mayor le había admirado y sólo obligó a su cuerpo a moverse para eludir el primer hechizo de ataque.

No estaba ahí para escuchar.

Draco chocó contra la pared cubierta de libros y apenas alcanzó a escapar de todos ellos. De sus labios nació el hechizo ofensivo. Justo el que juró no volver a utilizar.

No había ido ahí para fracasar...

... un resplandor de magia comenzó a materializar a Harry... Magia irregular y débil.

No lo lograría.

El hechizo de la varita de Draco se impactó en el cuerpo de Snape, pese a que él intentó escapar.

No pudo.

La magia se depositó en su cuerpo. Filtrándose a través de sus poros y paralizándolo, hasta que la varita cayó de sus manos, haciendo un frío eco en la biblioteca.

Sobreviviría... al menos unas semanas más.

Pero no era lo que importaba, Draco se acercó hacia el espectro que la magia de Harry comenzaba a materializar y posó sus manos justo donde estaba su corazón.

No podía sentirlo.

Humedeciéndose los labios, dejó que su magia fluyera, mientras ignoraba los jadeos de dolor de Severus Snape, quien sufría el desarrollo de la terrible maldición.

Harry. Sólo le importaba Harry y su bebé.

No se perdonaría si algo les pasaba.

Porque no era tiempo de que Harry se fuera.

Tenía que escucharlo primero.

Draco sintió la manera en que su magia se acoplaba a la del moreno. La armonía era tan intensa que le causó paz y horror a la vez.

Un pecho firme se dejó sentir bajo las palmas de sus manos y levantó la mirada hacia la de Harry.

Se miraron unos instantes hasta que la materialización se completó y los parpados del moreno volvieron a cerrarse, dejando que su cuerpo se desplomara en brazos de Draco.

_o.o.o_

Hermione y Ron llegaron al hospital, instantes después de que Draco les comunicó el sitio donde se encontraba.

Decir que se alegró al verlos era mentira. Y el rubio reaccionó de forma violenta y, totalmente reprobable, en un sitio público.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa ante el primer movimiento brusco que Malfoy realizó; desembocando en la barbilla de Ron, quien perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo, mirando al rubio con extrañeza.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! - demandó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie para responder a la agresión, pero un empujón volvió a tirarlo.

- Debería hechizarlos a ambos por la idiotez que han estado haciendo - bramó Draco en tono amenazador - ¡Aún si lo hago, no terminarán de escarmentar por ello!

Hermione miró el sitio en busca de su amigo.

- ¿Dónde esta Harry?¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Ahora si te preocupa su bienestar? - ironizó el rubio con enfado - ¡Eso debieron pensar hace cinco años!

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - cuestionó el pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a enfadarse e hizo un nuevo intento por levantarse; una rápida reacción evitó que cayese otra vez y se acercó al rubio para estrellar su cuerpo contra la pared - ¿Donde esta Harry?

- ¡No me asustas! - Draco se liberó de esas fuertes manos - ¿Quieres saber cómo esta tu esposo, Weasley? ¿Por qué no intentas suponer acerca de su estado de salud? - ironizó - Fue lo que hicieron hace cinco años, ¿cierto? ¡Sólo eran un montón de suposiciones con las que intentaron ayudarlo!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - musitó Hermione, quien estaba más atenta al significado de las palabras del rubio - ¿Qué pasó con Harry?

- El muy idiota se reestructuró para extraer un veneno de su cuerpo.

Hermione emitió un gemido y se cubrió la boca.

- ¿Por qué? - musitó Ron, con el rostro pálido y jadeó - ¡El bebé!

- No le ha afectado - el rubio se dejó caer en una de las incómodas sillas de espera - Harry logró la reestructuración con éxito. Justo ahora lo están revisando, para asegurarse de que todo esta bien.

- No comprendo.

- Jamás comprendieron nada, ¿cierto? - siseó el rubio - Se pusieron a resolver problemas imaginarios, suponiendo que lo estaban haciendo bien.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo puedes acusarnos, cuando tú lo dejaste?

- He estado esperando todo este tiempo para que Harry esté listo y confíe en mí - el rubio apretó los labios - Antes de que eso pasara pude decirle cualquier cosa de la que me arrepentiría, por eso lo dejé un poco ¿Y qué me encuentro al volver? - miró al pelirrojo - ¡Te lo llevaste y te casaste con él!

Hermione se frotó las manos con nerviosismo.

- Lo que le pasó no se solucionaría con esperar.

- El problema es que no compartieron el problema conmigo - acusó el rubio - Siendo la pareja de Harry, tenía mucho por opinar sobre la situación.

- Harry ha sufrido mucho - replicó ella - ¿Crees que habría soportado un golpe más?

- Esa es la excusa más irresponsable y patética que he escuchado de ti, Granger - bufó el rubio - Si confiaron en que Harry fuera suficientemente fuerte para derrotar al señor oscuro, pero ya no es lo mismo si se trata de su propia persona, ¿no? - los miró de manera acusadora - Me sorprende que no lo hallas previsto, Granger. Ustedes son los principales culpables de la actitud de Harry. Se justificaron diciendo que lo protegieron, pero lo único que provocaron es que él no se esfuerce por luchar por sí mismo.

¿Eso?

Hermione se humedeció los labios, incapaz de rebatir esas palabras.

No lo había hecho con esa intención. Sólo... quería evitarle el golpe a Harry.

Un sanador se acercó a los jóvenes y suspiró antes de dejar ver una suave sonrisa.

- Él esta bien - dijo y miró a Draco - Ha preguntado por usted.

Draco apretó los labios y avanzó hacia la habitación. La mano de Hermione lo detuvo de repente y volteó a verla.

- Diré lo que me de la gana, Granger - siseó - Estoy en mi derecho, ¿no?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

- Él no...

- No te preocupes - interrumpió Draco, y se liberó de su agarre - Estoy seguro que está listo. Rompió más de 4 barreras y se reestructuró en vez de suplicar - ironizó - ¡Tiene que estar listo!

¿Qué decir?

La furia que amenazaba con hacerle estallar no se calmaría con un par de regaños. Pese a ello el rubio no podía estar más contento, sabiendo que no lo había perdido. Y cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, todo deseo por gritar se vio calmado. Colocó sus ojos en los de Harry. Al instante notó esa incertidumbre en ellos y lo vio moverse de forma nerviosa, antes de posar ambas manos en su enorme vientre.

Tan... irresponsable...

- Eso que has hecho, fue lo más idiota que he visto en mi vida - dijo Draco.

Harry se humedeció los labios y bajó la mirada.

- No tenía opción.

- La tenías - reprochó Draco - , pero, como siempre, prefieres llevar la carga tú solo.

Harry palideció. Fue eso lo que hizo saber al rubio, que comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Draco se acercó, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y levantó el rostro de Harry, para que le mirara.

- Lo siento... No sabía cómo reaccionarías al saber... - murmuró el moreno - Y luego... resultó Brett... y... ya no podía detenerlo.

- Tú no eres débil, Harry - dijo el rubio con enfado y frunció el ceño - Demonios, venciste a un hombre más fuerte que ese desgraciado... No debiste darle gusto, al derrumbarte así... Le diste todos estos años a él... - le acarició la mejilla - y me los quitaste a mí.

- ¡No!

- Si - aseguró el rubio - Dejaste que Snape nos separara todo este tiempo. Dejaste que te arrojara a los brazos de otro hombre y... - se lamió los labios, bajando la mirada hacia el vientre de Harry.

- ¡Yo no tenía otra opción!

Draco hizo un ademán negativo y estrechó a Harry contra su pecho.

- Luchaste...

Harry pareció comprender a lo que se refería y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- ... arriesgaste tu vida, y la de tu hijo... Hoy comprobaste lo poderoso que eres. Debiste confiar desde el principio en ese poder.

- Yo no estaba seguro.

- Debiste confiar - insistió Draco - No sólo menospreciaste tu poder, al pensar que no podrías defenderte; me menospreciaste a mí...

- ¡Estás siendo injusto!

- Tú fuiste injusto, Harry - calló el rubio - No confiaste en mí... Yo te he amado todos estos años. He esperado el día en que decidas regresar, pero tú no planeabas hacerlo. No confiaste en que mi amor bastaría para curar esta herida.

- ¿Así de simple? - retó Harry - ¿Incluso para aceptar a su hijo?

Draco sonrió.

- Tu hijo, Harry - corrigió el chico - Nuestro hijo, si me lo permites.

Harry palideció ante eso.

- No era mi intención herirte - borbotó el moreno.

- Lo hiciste - Draco dejó que una sonrisa retorcida adornara sus labios - Y ahora... soy yo quien no confía en ti.

Por un momento, Harry no supo qué decir, y apretó los labios.

- Comprendo.

Draco pensó que era un chiste la equivocación que Hermione había cometido. Ante él había un hombre fuerte, capaz de superar las dificultades, aún cuando le tomase algo de esfuerzo.

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

- ¿Volverás? - escuchó la voz de Harry.

- ¿Tienes necesidad de dudarlo? - Draco apretó la cerradura de la puerta.

- Ya no... - le escuchó decir.

_o.o.o_

Hermione Granger penetró en la estancia de investigación y observó detenidamente a través del espejo, donde podía verse a un hombre, acostado sobre una acolchonada pared, llena de mugre y sangre coagulada.

Sabía que las características del hechizo eran lo suficiente horrorosas como para no desear documentarlas. Sin embargo tenía la necesidad de ello, ya que era la segunda vez que magos investigadores, especialmente ella, tenían la oportunidad de observar el avance de la maldición en cuestión. Y ello sólo confirmaría la necesidad de prohibir, determinantemente, su uso, o aprendizaje.

La ventaja es que sólo Draco Malfoy sabía el mecanismo de la maldición. Y, hasta el momento, no se había visto interesado en enseñarla a ningún otro mago. Lo que favorecía enormemente su posición ante el Ministerio de Magia, quien no había visto con buenos ojos que repitiese el hechizo, especialmente cuando no sabían la razón de ello.

Hermione tuvo algunos problemas para justificar al rubio. Afortunadamente el hecho de que se tratase del arma ejecutora contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort; libertador secundario de la sociedad mágica conocida (y por conocer), habían facilitado las cosas. Y los investigadores no habían hecho muchas preguntas al respecto.

Les había bastado con la prueba irrefutable de que ese hombre, tendido entre sangre coagulada y seca, confesara, entre su delirio de locura, haber herido de esa forma a su admirado héroe, Harry Potter. Y tras una estricta valoración de magos, quienes estaban más interesados en ver el progreso del hechizo, que en correr la indignante información en la que el héroe, se vio envuelto hace apenas unos días, facilitaron, en gran medida, eso que Hermione estaba haciendo.

Lo cierto es que no estaba resultando nada agradable, pese a que una oscura parte de la chica, estaba satisfecha al saber que el hombre que había lastimado a su amigo, lo estaba pagando muy... lenta y dolorosamente.

La maldición que Malfoy había lanzado se encargaba de limitar las habilidades físicas en el mago, atrapándolo en su propio cuerpo hasta hacerlo incapaz de ejecutar el más sencillo de los movimientos. Todo extendido a dos, tres... cuatro semanas donde el individuo no podía revertir el efecto, hasta verse imposibilitado de respirar.

Lo curioso es que el hechizo se alimentaba de la magia de la victima. Así que más magia, sólo daba mayor cantidad de días, antes de la muerte.

Lord Voldemort tuvo una lucha bastante lamentable, cuando recibió ese mismo hechizo, años atrás.

Snape sólo había hablado y gritado, lleno de ira y frustración, hasta que la capacidad de habla se difuminó.

Los expertos habían intentado limitar la vida del mago, para evitar esa penosa situación, pero, como el propio Draco había dicho, no existía contra hechizo.

La muchacha suspiró y se masajeó entre los ojos. Colocó las notas en una pequeña mesa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Dada la condición de Snape, no tardaría en terminar todo.

Salió hacia el área general, donde se podía ver a todas esas caras sonrientes y escuchar la charla previa al fin de semana.

Justo a la puerta, un hombre pelirrojo volteó a verla y le decidió una suave sonrisa. Hermione correspondió y avanzó a un lado de él, esperando su turno para usar la chimenea más cercana.

- ¿Cómo la lleva? - preguntó Ron.

- Bastante mal - dijo ella, entendiendo que se refería a Snape - No debe tardar en terminar.

- Jamás he comprendido cómo haces para soportar mirar eso - el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros - La primera vez fue bastante difícil de imaginar. ¿Cómo puedes verlo de nuevo?

- Necesito saber que pagará por lo que hizo - musitó ella y se metió en la chimenea.

Ron apretó los labios. Comprendía perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Siguiéndola, se metió a la chimenea y reapareció en un espacio bastante limpio, donde vio a la mujer sacudirse el polvo y charlar con una de las enfermeras, con quien había hecho amistad, para tener acceso más fácil hacia Harry.

La enfermera dijo algo, que causó risa en ambas mujeres, después de eso lo saludó con su coqueta sonrisa. De hecho había estado coqueteando bastante con él; pero Hermione insistió en que debían tolerarlo un poco, al menos mientras estuviesen visitando a Harry... en horario que no era, para nada, de visitas.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo, hasta que la mujer se detuvo y los dejó entrar hacia la habitación. Ron apretó los labios cuando pudo cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Hermione de manera reprobatoria.

- Cuando Harry este fuera... - prometió ella, y se acercó al moreno para besarlo en los labios.

- ¿Liza sigue coqueteando con Ron? - preguntó el divertido moreno - Ha estado insistiendo en que tres seríamos mejor, en nuestro matrimonio... La parte donde promete ser quien geste al próximo bebé, suena bastante tentadora.

- ¡Harry! - protestó el pelirrojo - Para nada consiento que te burles de mí.

- Con lo divertido que sería ver una gestación en otro cuerpo, para variar - suspiró el moreno, frotando su pronunciada barriga.

Hermione sonrió ante eso e hizo una suave caricia en el hinchado vientre de su amigo.

- Podrás verla en mi cuerpo, cuando me encargue de "hacer" ese hermanito para Mike.

Ron se puso bastante colorado.

- Oh, eso - Harry miró a su amigo y sonrió de nuevo - Ron, deberíamos disolver nuestro lazo matrimonial.

- ¿Es prudente? - murmuró preocupado.

- No - admitió Harry - Toda la gente estará espantada al ver que me dejas por una preciosa mujer,... cargando dos hijos. - el pelirrojo bufó - Pero jamás he dado mucha importancia a lo que la gente dice, ¿cierto?

- Ya veo - Hermione bajó la mirada - Discúlpanos, Harry... Realmente pensé que te estábamos ayudando.

- No tiene importancia, mucho menos cinco años después - susurró el moreno - Si esto pasó, es porque lo he consentido. No tienen completa responsabilidad.

- ¿Podrás solo? - Ron estaba realmente preocupado.

- No estoy solo - Harry lo miró con seriedad - Draco estará conmigo.

- Pero se ha ido de nuevo.

- Esta enfadado - el chico se encogió de hombros - Necesita pensar un poco, pero volverá.

- ¿Cuándo? - Hermione frunció el ceño, posando sus ojos en el abultado vientre de Harry.

- A tiempo - respondió el hombre con seguridad

La mujer tuvo que aceptar eso y sintió la mano de Ron, enredarse con la suya. Eso le hizo sonreír, antes de recargar su espalda contra el ancho pecho del hombre.

- Mañana lo disolveremos - prometió Ron - Justo el día que vuelves a casa.

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo.

Era su turno de ser paciente.

_o.o.o_

- Se supone que los hermanos no andan robando novias - protestó Fred, atrapando a Ron con un brazo, para que George le revolviera el cabello de forma realmente insoportable.

Habían preparado una pequeña fiesta, para recibir a Harry de regreso, y la primera noticia con la que tuvieron que lidiar fue el reciente rompimiento de su consorcio.

Aunque la familia parecía bastante comprensiva al respecto, pese a la sorpresa que la noticia les causó; todo aunado a las miradas coquetas que Ron había estado lanzando a Hermione, mientras ella intentaba dominar el berrinche que Mike había hecho, al verse privado de la inquieta lengua de _Maho_, quien había decidido limpiarle el caramelo de la cara.

Al final de cuentas el perro volvió con su inquieto dueño, justo hasta el comedor, donde podía recibir apetitosos emparedados de las manos infantiles, hasta ser descubierto por un enérgico Harry, quien se las arregló para echar al enorme perro fuera, sin tener que arrastrarlo, y sufrir las consecuencias de una carita llorosa, a cambio.

- Es lo que yo debería decir - replicó Ron, librándose de sus hermanos - Los hermanos no roban novias.

- Nosotros te la cuidamos - dijeron ambos chicos con una sonrisa - A ella, y a nuestro adorable sobrino.

Molly entró a la sala, llevando una charola con abundantes panecillos y miró a sus hijos con reprobación, dejando claro que no había perdonado el engaño, pese a que no discutió al respecto, cuando se lo dejaron saber.

- Ya no tendrán que hacerlo - dijo Ron con seguridad.

- Por eso cuidaremos de Harry - George se sentó a un lado del moreno, y palmeó el abultado vientre - Este será nuestro nuevo sobrino a cuidar.

- Necesitamos malcriar a alguien - apoyó Fred.

- No creo que eso vaya a ser posible - Harry rió - Draco no parece de las personas que dejen a sus hijos bajo influencia Weasley.

Molly torció los labios ante el recordatorio de "esa" otra noticia.

- Por mí, Malfoy puede irse mucho al... - Molly carraspeó ruidosamente - ¿Tienes algo, mamá?

- No me hagas enfadar, Fred - advirtió ella.

- ¿Y ya lo sabe Brett? - preguntó George, quien miraba al niño meterse otro emparedado en la boca. ¿Los estaría masticando debidamente?

- No aún - Harry miró a Ron - Pensé que debía saberlo con menos gente.

- Será más cómodo - aceptó Ron.

_o.o.o_

Brett tuvo que ser bañado. No estaba muy feliz con eso, pero una lamida de esa magnitud, por parte de _Maho_, ameritaba el baño.

Cuando Ron terminó de vestirlo, lo arropó debidamente y comenzó a peinarle el cabello.

- Debes ser menos permisivo con ese perro, Brett - recomendó Ron - No sería bueno que tocaras a tu hermanito tras ser lamido por _Maho_. No es higiénico.

Brett hizo un ademán afirmativo y vio entrar a su papi.

- ¿Pronto saldrá mi hermanito?

- Aún falta tiempo - respondió Harry y se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad, para inclinarse a besar a su hijo -Ya es menos.

- ¡Ya he esperado mucho! - el niño hizo un puchero.

- Pronto - prometió Harry y arropó a su hijo - Hay algo que tienes que saber, Brett.

Ron sintió una presión incómoda en la base del estómago y se humedeció los labios.

- Ron y yo vamos a vivir separados.

Brett miró atentamente a ambos adultos. Sus cejas se fruncieron y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Ustedes ya no se quieren?

- Somos amigos - respondió Ron.

- Es lo que dicen siempre, pero viven juntos. ¿Se separan porque ya no son amigos?

- No - Harry meneó la cabeza - Seguimos siendo amigos.

- ¿Ya no quieren estar juntos?

- Sólo dejaremos de vivir juntos, Brett.

El niño miró a Harry de manera preocupada.

- ¿Tú estarás bien, papi? ¿No te pondrás triste si nos deja?

- Lo estaré - prometió Harry - Porque alguien, a quien quiero muchísimo, vendrá a mi lado.

- ¿Quién?

- El papá de tu hermanito.

El niño miró a Ron con la boca abierta,

- Así es - Ron suspiró - No soy el papá de esa cosita.

- ¿Y esa persona querrá ser mi papá? - cuestionó Brett.

- Si.

- Bien - el niño pareció conforme. Aunque Harry pensó que tendría que explicarle más cosas. Por el momento bastaba con satisfacer la necesidad de su hijo.

- No te apures, Brett - Ron le acarició la mejilla - Me verás bastante seguido. Estoy interesado por comprobar que tu nuevo papá se porte bien.

Harry suspiró. No estaba seguro que Draco pudiera tolerar muchas visitas.

_o.o.o_

Draco estaba en un restaurante, al norte de Francia, cerca de la frontera. El sitio en cuestión no era aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado; de hecho era demasiado sencillo. Pero no había comida más sabrosa que ahí, y el muchacho necesitaba de ello, más que clase.

Un barullo a la entrada llamó su atención. Al instante vio que uno de los meseros intentaba echar a un hombre... pelirrojo.

Draco apretó los labios, ya que era imposible que no conociese a ese hombre. Pese a ello no se molestó en ponerse de pie, y miró la forma en que él se deshacía del trabajador, para avanzar por entre las mesas, moviendo la cabeza constantemente, hasta clavar la vista en Draco.

No había duda alguna. Lo buscaba a él.

Draco dejó que Weasley se plantara frente a él. Enarcó una ceja, al ver que no decía nada y al instante sintió la forma en que le atrapaba por los brazos y lo levantaba.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Weasley?

- No hay tiempo - dijo Ron, avanzando hacia la salida, con él.

- ¿Qué no hay tiempo? - repitió Draco - Suéltame. - era bastante irritante notar lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser ese pelirrojo.

- No - Ron lo sacó del lugar.

- Weasley, no me es agradable que me arrastres por la calle - bufó el rubio.

- En ese caso deja de resistirte.

- ¡Que te jodan!

- No hay tiempo.

¿Tiempo?

¿Tiempo para qué?

Draco quiso preguntar eso, pero vio que el pelirrojo tomaba una lata tirada. Al instante sintió el efecto característico de un traslador y maldijo.

Aparecieron en la sala de... ¿un hospital?

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - musitó el rubio - ¿Ha pasado algo con Harry?

- ¿Es que no sabes contar, Malfoy? - gruñó el pelirrojo.

Draco enarcó una ceja, sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando. Por el pasillo vio que Hermione avanzaba hacia ellos. Se veía bastante desalineada.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó ella.

- Tuve que usar métodos ilegales para encontrarlo - se disculpó Ron.

- No importa - restó ella y se colocó ambas manos en las caderas - De todas maneras ya ha nacido.

Draco palideció al comprender.

El bebé.

- Demonios - Ron torció los labios - No llegamos a tiempo.

- No creo que Harry hubiera permitido que lo viera, de todas maneras - Hermione se encogió de hombros - Hubo más líquido que la vez anterior. El sanador llegó a pensar que eran dos.

- Un momento - interrumpió Draco - ¿Me han traído para ver nacer el hijo de Weasley?

Ron giró los ojos con exasperación y tomó al rubio para avanzar a la habitación, siguiendo a Hermione. Los tres penetraron para ver a un descompuesto Harry, dormido, y esa enfermera haciendo arrumacos a lo que debería ser un bebé.

Draco se preguntó la razón por la que habían cubierto tanto a un niño, estando el clima tan caluroso.

- Llega a tiempo, señor Weasley - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa - La bebé esta sana - le guiñó un ojo, hasta reparar en la presencia de Draco - ¡Oh!

- Si, bueno - refunfuñó Ron - ¿Podemos estar con ellos, Liza?

Hermione sonrió viendo que su novio era bastante malo cuando alguien le coqueteaba.

- Claro - ronroneó ella y levantó al bebé, para colocarlo en brazos de Ron - Se parece muchísimo a su padre.

- Ya - gruñó Ron.

Liza salió acompañada de una risita.

Draco notó que la mujer le miraba insistentemente. Resultó un alivio poder cerrar la puerta.

Intranquilo posó los ojos grises en Weasley, quien parecía seriamente embobado con la bebé en sus brazos.

- Mira esto, Hermione - Ron sonrió. La muchacha se acercó para ver al infante - Es justo lo que Mike necesita.

La castaña soltó una agradable risa y levantó la manta, para ver mejor la cara del bebé.

- Mike podría no opinar lo mismo, Ron - señaló ella - A lo mejor prefiere otra chica.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Draco.

- ¿Eres partidario del incesto, comadreja? - dijo con cinismo - Bueno, no es extraño que los primos...

- Idiota - interrumpió Ron y se acercó, para colocarle al bebé en brazos. Cosa que pilló por sorpresa a Draco - Mike es hijo mío. Pero no puedo decir que sea hermano de esta bebita.

Draco tuvo que admitir que la confesión le chocó. Miró a Hermione, quien mantenía esa tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y bien? - Ron lo miró con los labios torcidos - ¿No vas a mirar a tu hija, hurón?

Draco bajó la mirada. Al instante jadeó.

Entre sus brazos estaba un rosado y regordete rostro, adornado por escaso cabello... rubio y brillante.

La manta se había desacomodado un poco, y una de las manitas del bebé se abrió, como si buscaran algo. Draco acercó su dedo, casi por instinto y sintió la suave presión de esos deditos.

Una boca desdentada se abrió en un largo bostezo y los ojos del bebé se abrieron, dejando ver unas intensas irises verdes, que se cerraron nuevamente.

Su... ¿hija?

¿Suya?

- Míralo, Ron - susurró Hermione con cariño - ¿No es la cosa más dulce que hemos visto?

- La bebé, si - el pelirrojo se burló - La otra cosa no me parece tan dulce.

- ¡Vete al diablo! - replicó Draco.

- Debes dejar de decir esas palabras frente a tu hija, hurón - regañó Ron - A partir de ahora tendrás mucho trabajo.

- Pañales, biberones - enumeró Hermione - Si, tendrá mucho trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - musitó Draco, sin poder apartar la vista de la bebita.

- ¿Debo recordarte que te fuiste? - regañó Hermione - Que desvergonzado; dos meses fuera del país. Al menos pudiste mandar un mensaje y decirnos el sitio donde estabas.

- Debiste ser quien estuviera en la cirugía - lamentó Ron.

- Y Harry dijo que volverías a tiempo - continuó Hermione, bastante indignada - ¿Me puedes decir, qué es "a tiempo" en tu vocabulario?

Draco sonrió y se acercó a la cama, donde dormía Harry. Se sentó en la orilla y se las arregló para inclinarse a besar la frente del moreno.

Hermione terminó con sus regaños, al ver eso. Con un gesto tomó a Ron de una mano y salió de la habitación.

El rubio permaneció así, por bastante tiempo. El cuerpo de su hija se acomodaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, moviéndose suavemente, abriendo y cerrando los ojos continuamente.

Preciosa.

- Draco...

El rubio posó los ojos en el moreno, quien había despertado y le sonreía débilmente.

- Debiste decirme - susurró suavemente.

- Lo haría - dijo el moreno - ... cuando volvieras.

- Pero debí estar contigo, al menos los últimos meses.

- No te preocupes, me cuidaron mucho - Harry sonrió - Hermione ha estado insoportable todo este tiempo.

- Y tú esposo...

- ¿Esposo? - el chico rió - Ya no estoy casado, Draco. ¿No has leído los diarios? Hicieron un escándalo por ello.

Draco había tenido la intención de alejarse de todo, al menos por ese tiempo.

- Comprendo - susurró y acomodó a la bebé en brazos de Harry - Es hermosa...

- Se parece a su padre.

Suya.

- Si - Draco sonrió - Tu hijo debe estar feliz. Ahora tiene una hermanita.

- Brett ha sido bastante paciente - aceptó Harry - ambos lo hemos sido.

Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo a esas palabras.

- He vuelto.

- Bienvenido, Draco.

**Siete años después**

- ¿Gryffindor? - preguntó Harry de manera anhelante. Eso hizo que Draco gruñera de manera audible.

- Dijiste que no importaba - murmuró, sacándose la corbata, para echarla a un lado de la cama y se acomodó en la cama.

- Estoy altamente interesado en ganar esa apuesta.

Ah, la apuesta.

Draco sonrió pensando en ello y giró para atrapar el cuerpo de Harry.

- ¿Preocupado, Potter?

- Ya quisieras.

- Deberías - ronroneó Draco, besando la barbilla de su esposo.

- ¿Si?

- Definitivamente.

Harry lanzó un bufidito.

- Ha sido Slytherin.

- ¡Demonios!

Draco dejó escapar una risita y se incorporó para avanzar hacia la habitación de su hija. Esquivó con éxito todos los crayones tirados y los juguetes, hasta abrir la puerta y mirar a la linda rubia, tirada en el suelo, coloreando en una hoja.

Debería decirle que estaba mal que una señorita se tirara de panza, en el suelo, pero el rubio encontró adorable verla concentrada en su dibujo.

La niña notó su presencia y se levantó al instante, corriendo hasta él, con el dibujo que había estado haciendo.

- ¡Mira, papi! - dijo entusiasmada - ¡He hecho a todos!

Draco pensó que tendría que quitar algunos papeles de la pared, para agregar ese.

- ¿A todos, cielo? - preguntó bastante interesado y recibió el dibujo - Oh, has pintado de verde la túnica de tu hermano.

- Como me sugeriste, papi - dijo ella con notable orgullo.

- Bien hecho, cariño.

- Escuché eso, Draco - se oyó la voz de Harry.

- ¿Papá esta enojado? - preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

- Acaba de perder una apuesta - Draco sonrió y acomodó los cabellos de su hija - A propósito: te tengo una noticia.

- ¿Un regalo? - los ojos verdes de la niña se iluminaron.

- Mas o menos - el rubio sonrió - Tu padre y yo vamos a encargar un hermanito para ti y Brett.

- ¡Un hermanito! - la pequeña salió de la habitación y se abrazó a la cintura de Harry, a quien atrapó hablando por la chimenea - ¿Tendrás un bebito, papi?

Ron frunció el ceño, desde la chimenea, y miró a Harry, quien estaba terriblemente ruborizado.

- Aún no, cariño - dijo el moreno y volvió a mirar la cabeza suspendida de su mejor amigo - ¿Slytherin?

- Definitivamente, compañero - confirmó Ron y sonrió al comprender lo que estaba pasando - Así que otro bebé... Mike y Alphonse se pondrán contentos si es niño. Jamás pueden ganarle a Cathleen.

- Es porque son debiluchos - replicó la niña.

- Supongo - Ron se rascó en la mejilla - Pero, ¿otro bebé?

- Sip - Harry sonrió y atrapó a su hija.

- No me des los detalles - el pelirrojo sonrió.

Harry cortó la comunicación y caminó, llevando a su hija de la mano, hasta ver a Draco escribir un pergamino, seguro una felicitación para Brett. Desde que establecieron un consorcio, lo había visto atender todas las necesidades del niño, llegando a especializarse en pociones, hasta estar cerca de vencer la enfermedad que había tenido que sufrir desde su nacimiento.

Lo cierto es que Draco era un padre excepcional. No le molestaría ser el gestante, una vez más, mientras tuviera su apoyo.

- Harás que Brett se vuelva insoportable - dijo Harry con tono regañón y abrazó a Draco por la espalda, intentando leer el mensaje - Oh, le recuerdas tomar su poción. No creo que lo olvide, Draco. Es un niño muy disciplinado.

- No esta de más.

Cathleen se sentó en una silla desocupada y miró con interés a ambos hombres, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

- ¿Y a quién encargarán a mi hermanito?

- Lo haremos entre nosotros - respondió Draco - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dice Brett, de cuando te estaba esperando?

- ¿Mi papá se pondrá panzón? - ella miró a Harry con sus ojos muy abiertos. Y es que Harry había adelgazado bastante.

- Así es - Draco sonrió.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Nos llevas a cenar? - murmuró con un sedoso tono de voz.

Draco enarcó una ceja y miró el vestido que su hija había ensuciado.

- Yo arreglaré a Cathleen - dijo con rapidez y la tomó en brazos - Tienes 30 minutos, Potter.

- Terminaré antes de eso - dijo Harry, un tanto indignado - Que tardes tanto en arreglar a nuestra hija, no significa que consuma el mismo tiempo.

- Mi hija debe verse perfecta - rezongó Draco con orgullo y se encaminó a la habitación.

Si. Todo era perfecto.

Harry tuvo serios problemas para desprenderse de la sonrisa que adornó su cara, especialmente en el momento que Cathleen manchó la costosa túnica de su padre.

Era feliz.

FIN

9 de febrero del 2008


End file.
